Rank and File
by Ersuela
Summary: AU, Kai/Tyson. Tyson has just moved from Sendai to Akita and the poor boy was instantly categorized into the 'not so popular' group. Kai, one of the most popular boys in school, loves to torture Tyson. Tyson loves to annoy Kai. Chaos ensues. COMPLETE
1. Of freaks, geeks, and preps

(REVISED 2/16/03)  
  
A.N: Meh! Yay! Another Kai/Tyson story! And guess what? It's an AU! *gasp* Yes, I know. I always do AU fics. I'm a strange little person and I like creating weird scenes for the characters. You may now run and scream in fright.  
  
Dark: x_x Quickly! Before she corrupts your mind!  
  
Firefly-chan: On with the fic!  
  
Other muses: Too late...  
  
Disclaimer: Here's your disclaimer for you. *sticks middle finger up* I. Hate. Disclaimers.  
  
Dark: Don't mind her. She's still pissed for not getting to write the first yaoi fic in this category.  
  
Firefly-chan: *sniffs* I own nothing but my own made-up characters.  
  
WARNING: Contains yaoi, my fellow idiots! Yes, Y-A-O-I! If you happen to be a narrow minded creep then I suggest you take a bow and make for the door. And hit your head on the way out. *feigns innocence* Thank you and have a nice day! Or night. Whatever.  
  
Rank and File  
  
Chapter One  
  
By Firefly-chan  
  
(Tyson's POV)  
  
The sun had dawned long ago. Another sun meant another day. And another day meant school. And school meant torture.  
  
Joy. How I love my life. Just the repetitiveness of it makes me all giddy inside.  
  
Didn't catch the sarcasm? Tough. I don't really care. I just moved to Akita from Sendai and guess what? Today is my first day at Akita High School. Oh, what fun I'm going to have? Meh, yeah, right. Sorry. I'm probably sounding like one big puddle of sarcastic muck, aren't I? I have a habit of being overly sarcastic at times, but that's mainly to myself. I'm usually shy when I'm around other people. Damn. Probably my zodiac sign's fault or something.  
  
As you can probably tell I like to blame my faults on other things. Even if those other things don't make any sense at times. I'm strange. Beware. I let out a heavy sigh, and shifted my book bag strap to my other shoulder as I continued on my path towards school. Maybe I could *accidentally* get lost or something? Yeah! Then I could have an excuse for not going to school! Wait. No, that won't work. Then my mom would wonder how I even found my way back to the house.  
  
Well, there goes that idea.  
  
I scratched the back of my head for, like, the seventh time that morning. People probably were beginning to wonder if I had lice or something. Jeez. What's with society today? They jump all over you if you brush by them and they claim that you were trying to seduce them or something. Really, people need to get a grip. Or fall off a ledge and spare us from their annoying habits.  
  
Okay, Mr. Sarcastic Guy is probably sounding like Mr. Prissy Sadistic Bastard right about now, huh? Didn't I tell you? I have multi- personalities! Well, not really but y'know. I can see the school now. Shibby. Just what I need. I really don't want to deal with people right now. I'm not the nicest person in the world in the morning. Yes, gasp in shock. I'm actually (insert gasp) vile at times! Oh, no! Not Tyson! And I thought he was such a sweet little fifteen-year-old! What is coming to this world?!  
  
Sorry. More sarcasm. I should really cut down sometimes but then I'd probably be half-dead since it's a part of my personality. Oh, well. Who needs that half anyway?  
  
I shoved my hands into my pockets, stepping reluctantly on the front field of the school, noting with dread all the people standing outside the large building. Maybe I could just wait here where no one would notice me? I could blend in with the trees or something. Yeah, that'd work.  
  
I scowled when someone shouldered me roughly as they passed. Damnit. Well, maybe that won't notice me?  
  
The person turned to me, blinking. Nope. There goes another idea. The blonde haired boy tilted his head slightly, a slow smile growing on his features. "You're new here, aren't you?"  
  
Panic. Anxiety. Gah! Someone is talking to me! Okay-wait. Just breathe and get a grip. Now, talk to the boy.  
  
And despite my inner chaos I managed a nod and answered him. "Yeah. I just moved from Sendai."  
  
"I thought so." He kept on smiling as he stuck out his hand. "I'm Max. Who're you?"  
  
No one important. "Tyson."  
  
"Nice to meet you!" He pressed a hand on my back, leading me towards the group of kids by the school.  
  
Oh, release me, petty blond boy! I don't want to go over there! He pushes me lightly towards a rather small group of three. A girl and two boys. The pink haired girl eyed me suspiciously, but the other two smiled warmly at me. I gave them a short wave, trying my best to smile although it probably looked like I was gritting my teeth or something close to it. What? I don't like to smile. But in regards of being friendly I do.  
  
"Guys, this is Tyson." Max announced, gesturing to me. "He just moved here from Sendai." He pointed to a boy with purple-black hair. "That's Ray." He shifted to the pink haired girl. "That's Maria." And lastly he pointed to a short, brown haired boy with glasses. "And that's Kenny."  
  
Kenny? Bleh. What kind of name was that? It was like his parents were begging for him to get killed or something. I mean, seriously? Kenny? Some bastard is going to end up murdering him now.  
  
"Er, hi?" I said lightly, unsure of myself.  
  
Maria had stopped glaring at me and was smiling softly. "Hi!" Her smile widened into a grin, and she tilted her head slightly. "You look kind of nervous. Don't worry; we won't bite."  
  
"Hey, you guys?" Max spoke up again, dropping his bag to his feet. "Where's the rest of the group?"  
  
"Who? Celestyn, Blaze, and Taikisha?" Ray asked and continued when he received a short nod from the other. "Probably out mocking Kai and getting their asses kicked."  
  
'Kai? Who is this Kai?' I thought to myself before repeating it aloud again to the group.  
  
"Kai is one of those assholes from the 'popular' group." Kenny responded, rolling his eyes as he said 'popular'. "You know; those people who think they rule the school? That's him."  
  
"And what exactly are you guys--er, us?" I asked slowly although I already knew the answer.  
  
"We're in the 'loser' category." Maria said, tucking a loose strand of hair behind her ear. "We usually rebel against the popular people. They get pissed and beat us up. We have a fun life." She hesitated before adding, "But you aren't necessarily in that group. You probably haven't been ranked yet."  
  
"Oh." I said, not really knowing what else to say. "Eh, cool?"  
  
Maria shrugged. "Your opinion."  
  
The bell rang just then and the large number of kids began to gather into the school. Max tugged on my arm, nodding his head to the building. "C'mon. Let's go." he said loudly, trying to talk over the other people around him.  
  
I followed after him and the others, trying to stick as close to them as possible. I had already been to the school over the weekend to get my schedule, locker number, and other things I would need. I hadn't been past the first hall, though, so I didn't really know where the rest of the school was. Hopefully, one of the guys--uh, and girl, would have a schedule that resembled mine a bit so they could show me where to go. But knowing my luck that probably wasn't going to happen.  
  
"What's your locker number, Tyson?" Max called back to me, turning his head a bit.  
  
"One hundred ten!" I called back, after I racked my brain for it.  
  
"Cool!" He grinned back at me. "Mine is only three lockers down."  
  
Well. Luck seemed to be on my side for a change.  
  
Max kept his grip on my arm as he lead me towards the end of the hall. I stopped at my locker, digging in my pockets for the slip of paper that had my padlock code on it. I found it a moment later, and after struggling with it for a few seconds I managed to open it. Cheering inwardly, I hauled my book bag in the small locker, unzipped it and dug through it for the stuff that I would need for classes. I didn't notice as someone approached me, dragging three figures along.  
  
"Max?" someone spoke from behind me.  
  
I looked up, blinking as my eyes met someone's neck. I pulled away slightly, frowning. "I'm not Max."  
  
The taller boy looked down at me, tilting an eyebrow upwards. He was rather different looking with wild blue hair and two blue marks on either side of his face. Strange, ne? He spoke firmly, clearly annoyed, "I wasn't talking to you." He looked to Max. "Do these three belong to you?" He pushed three people to him.  
  
"Oh, Kai!" Max laughed nervously. "Well, uh, yeah! Celestyn! Blaze! Taikisha! Where were you guys? Uh, I was looking all over for you!"  
  
So THIS was Kai. I eyed him again, folding my arms over my chest. Kai snorted and rolled his eyes, backing away. "Make sure they don't come near me again. I'm not going to be so nice next time." He looked at me again for a moment before sniffing, turning around, and walking off.  
  
Well, fine! I don't like you either. Meh.  
  
A girl that had been pushed towards Max stretched her arms over her head, smiling sheepishly. She was rather wild looking. Her black hair had been tied into two buns on the top of her head and had red streaks in them. Her eyes were a dark amber color and they stood out noticeably when she looked at you. The other two were a bit calmer but slightly goofy looking. One boy had black spiky hair that he wore with a white visor and deep green eyes and the last boy had shaggy, messy brown hair and cobalt blue eyes. So this was probably Celestyn, Blaze, and Taikisha.  
  
"Dude! You're such a liar!" the black haired boy said, shaking his head. "You weren't looking for us."  
  
"Good thing too, Blaze." Max said, turning back to his locker. "Or else no one would have been there to save your ass."  
  
"Maria, Ray, or Kenny could've." Taikisha, the last boy, retorted leaning up against Celestyn.  
  
"Nah, Tai." Celestyn muttered, tilting her head upwards. "They probably would've stood back and laughed at us. They're like that."  
  
"Who's that?" Blaze cut in shortly, nodding to me.  
  
"Oh!" Max turned back around again, glancing to me. "Tyson this is Celestyn, Taikisha, and Blaze."  
  
The three nodded to me and I did the same. Celestyn shifted her gaze to Max. "Is he all right?"  
  
Am I all right? What? Do they think I'm some kind of druggie or something? I'm, er, clean. Meh. Does my appearance look all the startling?  
  
Max nodded, leaning up against the locker next to his. "Yeah, I think so."  
  
After a moment of silence I spoke up again, pressing a book to my chest as I did so, "So, that was Kai then?"  
  
"Yeah." Taikisha snickered to himself. "He's an asshole but he's fun to mess around with."  
  
"Yeah, a lot of fun until he ends up killing you." Max murmured, gathering the last of his things before shutting his locker door. "He's much stronger than you are."  
  
Blaze shrugged. "What can we say? Our pain is short lived but the pleasure just lasts forever."  
  
Max rolled his eyes, glimpsing at a clock that stood across the hall. "You guys better head to your lockers. Class is going to start pretty soon."  
  
"Damnit." Celestyn sighed heavily. "Why did summer have to end so soon?"  
  
"Life's a bitch, Celeste." Blaze slung an arm over her shoulder and Taikisha's. "Let's get moving, my fellow dudes."  
  
The trio moved off, laughing loudly and pushing each other as they did so. I watched them leave, smiling. They seemed like interesting people. I'd have to get to know them a bit better then I already did. Max coughed, drawing my attention back to him. "What class do you have first?"  
  
"Math, I think." I answered, searching my brain once more.  
  
"My language class is right next to it." He nodded to my locker. "You ready to go?"  
  
"Yeah." I shut my locker, closing the padlock and turned him. "Yeah, I'm ready."  
  
We started down the hall, not really saying anything to each other. A loud voice caught my attention and glanced behind me, noticing that Kai and a few other people standing down towards the end of the hall. Max followed my gaze and sighed, nudging me softly with his elbow. "Stay away from them." he whispered, keeping his eyes downcast. "Stay away from Kai mainly. He's trouble."  
  
Trouble?  
  
Oh, intimidating.  
  
Yeah, right. I found Kai much of an ass. And he was rude to me. I wasn't going to stay away from him. Nope, I'm going to do just the opposite. I'm going to be around him as much as possible. The result? Total annoyance from the other. Oh, what fun. How I loved annoying people. And it can be done innocently so he doesn't suspect your doing it on purpose. Yes, this *would* be fun.  
  
This year is actually starting to look up.  
  
End Chapter One.  
  
End Notes: Meh. Wasn't that a strange piece of writing? Yeah? I thought so. Okay, review, please! I shall luff you forever and ever and guess what else I'll do? I'll continue! *cheers*  
  
Kai: Don't review! Don't review!  
  
Firefly-chan: -_-;; Shaddup. 


	2. Operation Mission: Annoying Kai

(REVISED 2/16/03)  
  
A.N: Wee! I have the second chapter up! Go me!  
  
Reviews -  
  
Angel of Darkness - ^_^ It's such a cute couple, ne?  
  
Shadow Weaver and Ikira - Heh. ^_~  
  
WriterOfYaoiFics - Yay! Sugar and coffee! Joy!  
  
The 7th Toraphim - =D Oh, you will. Trust me.  
  
Mystik Raven - I think sarcasm is a good change for our little Tyson...  
  
Twilight Dragoon Fighter - Uh, dude? That's why it's called an ALTERNATE UNIVERSE.  
  
Psychic'sDream - I will! ^_^  
  
Megami Kinshin - I am! ^_^;  
  
Vali - You'll find out....muahahahaha!  
  
SilverDeathscythe - Sarcastic Tyson is fuuuuuuuuuuuun.  
  
FreeversePoet - Thanks. ^^  
  
Rank and File  
  
Chapter Two  
  
By Firefly-chan  
  
I wasn't expecting to see him there. In fact, I was even planning it. But there he stood, leaning against the bathroom wall, in all his smirking glory. I didn't even have a plan ready! And here he was just across from me, seemingly expectant. I swallowed nervously, and scratched the back of my head and squinted my eyes, and looked up and down at him. Okay, think Tyson! Think! Say something stupid and annoying! I opened my mouth as if to try and attempt to say something but quickly closed it when my mind drew a blank. Grr, damnit.  
  
"Is there a problem?" Kai drawled, folding his arms over his chest.  
  
Problem? Nooo, of course not! Why would there be a problem? I sighed and pushed past him, heading towards the sink. I didn't bother to answer him and I don't really think he particularly cared. I turned on the faucet and set my hands under the stream of water, wincing slightly at how cold it was. Why did it seem that water always had to be cold at schools? Was it cold as hotels or restaurants? No, so why was it cold at schools? Were the students and faculty of the school not important enough or something?  
  
I turned off the water, grabbing a couple of paper towels and drying my hands off before crumpling them up and throwing them to the garbage next to the sink. I stopped rather quickly, surprised at how close Kai had gotten when I was washing my hands. I almost fell over but managed to balance myself as I glared at him. Dude, ever heard of personal space? You're in MY bubble. "What?" I snapped, glowering up at him.  
  
"Relax." He held up his hands in a defensive posture. "I'm not going to jump you or anything."  
  
I eyed him warily, backing up a few steps and leaning back against the sink again. "I didn't think you were going to." I nodded to the cigarette dangling from his two fingers. "You're not suppose to smoke in here." Oh, that's real smart, Tyson. State the fecking obvious.  
  
"So?" He shrugged. "From what I've seen so far, you won't tell anyone."  
  
"You don't know me." I retorted, narrowing my eyes sharply.  
  
"I know you well enough." Kai took one last drag of his cigarette before flicking it in the garbage. "I know you well enough to know that you're not that kind of type." He looked at him blankly. "Why are you hanging out with Max and them in the first place? They're not going to do you any good."  
  
I sniffed, turning a bit away from him. "I can hang out with whoever I please."  
  
"I'm just saying this for your own good." Kai gave me one of those 'once- over' things before grinning, patting me lightly on the head and sauntering from the room with me glaring holes into his back.  
  
Asshole. Treating me like I was younger then him or something. Well, I probably was. By a couple of months or something. Eh, but who really counts that, right? Oh, y'know, if I had the strength then I would *so* kick Kai's ass. But then I'd probably be the one who ended up in a garbage can with a black eye. I can't fight worth shit. Seriously. I really suck at it and most people who know me take advantage of this. Damn them. Picking at the weaker ones. But I guess that's easier then picking on someone three times as big as them...  
  
Well, there goes my babbling again. I looked up at the clock over the sink (and why they have a clock in the bathroom is beyond me) and noted that it read 11:07. Hrm, if I didn't get moving then I'd be late for my next class. I sighed heavily, staring at the clock with blank eyes for another moment before turning and leaving the bathroom.  
  
***  
  
Lunch.  
  
YA! All right! My favorite period! Er, nevermind. Lunch really isn't a period, is it? Ah, well. Whatever. It's in school so it must have something to do with it. I mean, why would it even be here if it wasn't a smart thing to do? Obviously eating is smart. Well, not if you eat too much because then you'll grow fat and you won't even be able to go to school. But if you eat too little then you still won't be able to go to school 'cause you couldn't even support your own weight, which was practically nothing at all. So you basically had to go right in the middle. But in the middle is kind of hard for some people to accept...  
  
"Tyson? Move up. The line..."  
  
Damnit. Who dares pull me from my 'oh-so-smart' train of thinking? I crane my head around to see an expectant brown-haired staring at me, waving his hands in a gesture for me to more forward. Jeez. Fine. Don't flip out on me or anything. It's not like you're going to die if you don't get your food right away. I swear; some people could just be so ignorant and arrogant. They're all like "Oh, no! If we don't get our food in the next two minutes we're going to shrivel and die!" and stuff. Melodramatic, much?  
  
But despite what I was thinking, I moved forward anyway, and grabbed a lunch tray off of the pile on the counter. Max and his friends were at the other end of the cafeteria, and Max had told me to join him after I had gotten my food. They didn't even wait up for me. I bet they're one of those "we need food and we need it now" kind of people. But I am too. Only when I'm really hungry, though. After I received my 'yummy' food from the creepy lunch ladies I headed off towards the end of the cafeteria.  
  
Grr. Did they have to choose a place waaaaay down there to sit? Now I have to walk past everyone in the lunchroom and have them look at me as I go by. Geh, that's kind of paranoid sounding but I swear it's true! It's like they have this need to stare at you with their mouths gaping open. Okay, maybe they don't have their mouths gaping open and maybe they just kind of glance at you. Well, some of them do. Great, now I'm sounding all hypercritical- like again. Go me.  
  
I finally reach the damned end of the lunchroom and slide in to a seat next to Maria. She kind of looks at me for a moment, blinks, before returning to picking at her food. Aha! I found a picky person! Oh, and looky. It's a girl. Figures. They're always all touchy about what they eat. It can't be mushy. It can't be green and fuzzy. It can't be this or that or blah, blah, blah. Who really GIVES? Jeez.  
  
The moment I set my tray down, I started shoveling the food into my mouth. About a minute or so after I had done that, I felt eyes watching me. Looking up, I noticed the whole table was staring at me in a sick kind of fascination. Like I was a frog in science or something and they were going to cut me open. Okay, bad example...  
  
"What?" I managed to muffle, trying to swallow what I had in my mouth.  
  
"You're the first person I've seen in this entire school to actually like the cafeteria food...that much." Rei said softly, tilting his head slightly.  
  
What. In. Hell?  
  
It's just food. Geh, they act like it's poison or something...  
  
"Uh? Okay." I rolled my eyes, shook my head, and then returned to my food.  
  
"What if it has hair in it?"  
  
Okay. Thanks a lot for telling me that, Mariah. But, just to annoy them, I keep on eating.  
  
"It could be two weeks old or something."  
  
Slowly losing appetite. But I keep eating.  
  
"Once someone found a fly in their soup-"  
  
"Okay!" I pushed away my tray, my hunger suddenly gone. "Thanks a lot."  
  
Max reached over and patted my shoulder. "Hey, we saved your life. Be thankful."  
  
I glowered a bit, folding my arms over my chest and turning my head away. "Yeah, thankful. Right." The table was quiet for a second before talk rose amongst them again. I sighed, my eyes grazing the rest of the cafeteria to see if I recognized anyone. Well, I did. I saw Kai. And he was walking this way.  
  
Greeeeeeeeeeeat.  
  
Mr. Preppy-jackasss-who-likes-to-think-he's-rebellious-just-because-he- smokes.  
  
What brings him to this side of the lunchroom?  
  
Kai stopped at the foot of our table, looking from Maria, to Kenny, to Max, to Rei, to Blaze, to Celestyn, to Taiksha, and then finally to me. Rei tilted an eyebrow upwards, raising both hands in the air. "Well, Kai? What brings you to this side of the lunch room?"  
  
I stare at Rei. Geh! Mind reader! Stay awaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaay!  
  
Kai mocked a laugh, seemingly not amused. Yeah, well, I wouldn't be either. Not when someone stole my fecking line! He looked up for a moment before looking back down towards us again. "I actually wanted to talk to Tyson, Ryan."  
  
Rei's eyes narrowed dangerously but he didn't respond. I looked up at Kai, glowering again. "What do you want?"  
  
"I need to talk to you after school." he said casually, running a hand through his hair. "Be there." Then the dumbass--eh, Kai turned and headed off back to his lunch table.  
  
I watched him go, angry. Orders, orders, orders. Is that all I ever get from him? Well, I actually didn't have any problem with meeting him after school. I'd have a plan by then. And I will annoy him so he is beyond the point of returning to sanity. Then Mr. Preppy-jackass-who-likes-to-think- he's-rebellious-just-because-he-walked-to-this-side-of-the-cafeteria will wish he'd never met me.  
  
"Muahahahahahahahahhahaha." I laughed 'evilly', leaning back on the bench. I guess I forget that it didn't have a back or something because I was sprawled against the marble floor a second later.  
  
The group gathered over me, blinking in a confused manner.  
  
"Tyson...?" Celestyn started slowly. "Are you feeling okay?"  
  
Well, besides the pain in my rear end I was feeling just peachy.  
  
And I was going to be feeling ever better by the time this day was over.  
  
End Chapter Two.  
  
End Notes: Heh. Wasn't that a pile of fun? ^^ Please review. I almost dropped this story but then I realized that many of you were planning on me to continue. ^_^ So review! 


	3. Into the mind of a psycho

A.N: *Dies* Ohmygod. I can't believe this. *Stares at the reviews* I seriously didn't think people would actually like this story! But you do! Yay! *Happy dance* I actually think I'm really bad at humor and sarcasm but I guess I'm not as bad as I thought ^^.  
  
Reviews -  
Psychic'sDream - Sorry. ^^ I'm slow when it comes to writing chapters. But I got this up pretty fast, didn't I?  
Forget-me-not - I'm slow. ^_^;  
flower-on-the-wind - Sarcasm = fun!  
Blue Demon - I'm going! I'm going!  
Anonymous - Yay! ^_^  
MystikRaven - Tyson will never te-ll...^_~  
Angel of Darkness - Yeah, I am evil. =P  
Bester - Thanks. =D  
White-Nyako-Tenshi - Yeah, I did make him a bit of a smartass. He was originally planned out to be calm but he didn't turn out that way. O.O;  
Indiegal - Neither would I.   
Luine - Yay! *Dances* I'm added! I'm added!  
ztay - Muahaha! I'm liked! ^_^;  
  
Rank and File  
Chapter Three  
By Firefly-chan  
  
Oh thy bell? Where art thou? Why won't thy signal school to be over?  
  
I stared at the clock. The damned clock that read 3:06. Why did time seem to be going backwards? I swear that the little minute hand keeps twitching backwards! I think the school is conspiring a plan to make up stay here longer or something. Those evil, evil, evil people. I should sue their asses. THEN they'd be sorry for screwing with the clock. Ha! And they thought they could get past me...  
  
I glanced back up to the front of the class. The teacher was saying something; I can't really make out anything other then the words "blah blah blah blah blah". I thought they were supposed to be TEACHING in here? No wonder they don't get paid very much. Teaching us students how to be even stupider. I'll sue their asses too. In fact, while I'm suing the school and staff, I think I'll sue my parents for even bringing me to this stupid city. I was just peachy back in Sendai. But do they care? Nooooooo. Of course not. Damned parents.  
  
I practically fell out of my chair, gripping at the top of the desk when I heard the bell go off. Er, well, that passed kind of fast. I guess it does when you're thinking rather then...not thinking. I blinked, a slow grin forming on my lips, gathering my books into my arms and heading out of the classroom stuck in the middle of a group of other students. Rolling my eyes, I pushed them, starting to my locker. When I reached it, though, I remembered that I wasn't exactly free yet. I still had to meet Kai after school.  
  
I scowled, pulling open the padlock to my locker and swinging the long, thin metal door open. I didn't exactly *have* to meet him. I could just leave the school without doing so but then I figured he'd probably track me down and kick my ass. He just seemed like the type that would do that. Geh, now I'm probably sounding all stereotype-ish, huh? Hrm. Oh well. I don't really care...not my problem if people get offended with me or of what comes out of my mouth.  
  
After I had put all my things into my locker and taken out the books I'd need to finish my homework, I began to realize that Max hadn't shown up at his locker yet. I blinked again before shrugging and shutting my locker again, shifting my bookbag over my shoulder and started down the hall. Pushing past the crowd of students, I managed my way outside into the cool air. I took in a deep breath, lifting my head to the sky. Yeah! Freedom!  
  
I practically skipped down the stone steps, turning the corner and about to head off to my house when I felt a firm hand wrap around my upper arm and yank me backwards. I yelped, almost falling to the ground. I partially twisted around and saw that it was Kai who was dragging me off to the back of the school. I rolled my eyes, trying to yank my arm from his grip but noted that he was stronger then me. Damnit. I'm so scrawny.  
  
"Hey, Kai, man." I started carefully. "I can walk. You don't need to drag me."  
  
He didn't make any reply. Joy. I'm not good enough to be answered by o-master-of-thy-universe. I wonder if I should get on my knees or something?  
  
"What's your deal?" I grumbled when he finally released me, rubbing at my sore arm. "I wasn't going to leave." I rolled my eyes impatiently when he didn't answer me...again. "Okay, look, I have things to do. What exactly is it you wanted to talk to me about?"  
  
He eyed me warily, folding his arms across his chest. "I'm just going to tell you this once more." He flicked a piece of hair from his eyes. "You really shouldn't hang out with Max and his group. You're not the type from what I've seen so far."  
  
"So? Do you want me to hang out with *you* or something?" I sneered, turning my back to him. "Max told me that you guys would only cause me trouble and you know what?" I shot him a withered glance over my shoulder. "I think he's right."  
  
'Wait, Tyson, wait.' One of those tiny little annoying voices in the back of my head said. 'You can use this to your advantage, you idiot!'  
  
"I'm just telling you this for your own good." Kai said lightly, edgily. "It's your choice whether you want to be an outcast to the whole school." I heard him turn to leave, feet scuffling against the gravel ground.  
  
"Wait!" I spun around, holding a hand out as if trying to stop him . He stopped at the sound of my voice and I continued, "If I hang out with you I won't be an outcast?"  
  
He snorted, shaking his head. "No, you won't."  
  
I hesitated, as if thinking this over. Meheh, although I already knew my answer. If I pretended to be one of Kai's group then I could annoy him MUCH more easily. Oh, what fun I'll have. After a few silent moments I spoke again, "Okay. Fine."  
  
He turned around, a light smirk playing his lips. Oh, ignorant Kai, by the time I finished with you you're going to be wishing you never even offered friendship to me. Hrm, sometimes I wonder if I'm too evil for my own good. But then again, when I'm evil I'm sexy. Well, I was already sexy to begin with but now I'm even sexier because of my evilness! Muahahahaha!  
  
Yes, Kai. We'll have a lovely time together.  
  
***  
  
(The next day: after school)  
  
"Now where are we going?" I asked with a small sigh, following behind Kai, shifting my bookbag to my other shoulder. I can't believe I'm doing this. Annoying Kai can't be worth being dragged around everywhere, can it? ...Heh. Hell yeah it can.  
  
"To my garage."  
  
I blinked. To. His. GARAGE? What the hell...geh, well, whatever. So what're we going to do there, Kai? Sort paint cans? Yeah, what fun that'll be. I sigh, shaking my head. "How far away do you live? I don't like walking." I whined, noting my bookbag was getting particularly heavy.  
  
I could almost sense him rolling his eyes. "It's only a few blocks away."  
  
"A few blocks away?!" I almost screamed. "Gah! That's...long!"  
  
He shot me the funniest look over his shoulder. "..." He paused. "What do you want me to do about it? Carry you?"  
  
I snorted, folding my arms over my chest again. "I'd like to see you try."  
  
He stopped then, standing where he was for a second before turning around, catching my gaze with his. "Is that a dare?"  
  
"It's whatever you want it to be."  
  
He just stood there, eyeing me for a few moments before shrugging, and dropping his book bag to the ground. Before I could even gather what he was going to do, he slid an arm around my waist and the other under my legs and hauling me up as if I weighed nothing. I let out a squeak of surprise, squirming around in his grasp. But he obviously wasn't done moving me because instead of holding me he swung me over my shoulder. Geh. Blood rushing to head! Not good!  
  
"Kai! What're you doing!" I yelped as he kneeled down to pick up his bag again. "Put me down!"  
  
"And risk you fainting?" He wrinkled his nose in distaste. "Nah. I'd rather have you conscious."  
  
"What if..." I ran my tongue nervously over my lips, racking desperately through my mind for some sort of reason for him to release me. "What if someone sees us?"  
  
"So?" Came the blunt response.  
  
Damnit. That didn't work. Obviously the mocha-I-can-carry-anyone-that-I-please man didn't give a damn. Search, Tyson! Search for another reason! Bad time to draw a blank, you stupid mind! Work, damn you! WORK!   
  
"I'm too heavy." I said, squirming around some more.  
  
"You're fine."  
  
"Damnit, Kai! Just let me down!" I all but yelled, pressing the palms of my hands against his back. I swear to god he's going to drop me...  
  
"No."  
  
...  
  
Stubborn bastard.  
  
"Fine." I snapped, pouting slightly. "Y'know it IS my body that you arm carrying. Not yours. MINE. Let me walk myself."  
  
"No."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"Because it was a dare."  
  
"No, it wasn't." I shook my head. "I precisely said 'it's whatever you want it to be', remember?"  
  
"But you made it sound like a dare."  
  
"But it WASN'T!" I wailed, flinging my arms upwards. "It wasn't!"  
  
"Yes it was."  
  
I sighed heavily, slumping in a defeated kind of way. I give up. But he shall pay for treating me like this. Muaha! Yes, he shall! More annoyance for you, Kaiba-boy. Er...damn. Did I just say that? Ahem. I meant: more annoyance for you, Kai-boy! Hrm. That sounds off still. Geh, oh well...  
  
"We're almost there." He said softly, and, much to my relief, lowered me to the ground. "My house is just a couple houses down." He pointed towards a large brick home. "That one, see?"  
  
I glanced at the house before turning my attention back to him, glaring. "No, I only see you. Hate, hate, hate."  
  
Kai rolled his eyes, patting my head slightly before brushing past me. I scowled, standing in my spot for a second before reluctantly following the other. We approached the house minutes later, heading off towards the side. Kai pressed a button off the side of the garage, and the large white door opened automatically. Ooh, buttons. Fun!   
  
Ahem. Anyway, I turned my attention back to the garage, and slowly entered behind my taller 'friend'. "So, um, what're we doing here?"  
  
"Getting this." He lifted up a black duffel bag that he had stuffed into a corner of the garage, slinging it over his shoulder. "We're going to one of my friend's house for the night."  
  
My mouth fell open as he walked past me. "WHAT?! Do you just...not like to inform me of these things before hand?" I scowled, shaking my head. "And why'd you put your bag in the garage?"  
  
"So I didn't have to deal with my parents shit." He unlocked the door to a dark blue BMW. "C'mon. Get in. I'll drive you to your place so you can pick up your stuff."  
  
I stood where I was, eyeing him suspiciously. "How old are you?"  
  
"Sixteen."  
  
"Then how come you didn't drive to school this morning?"  
  
He slid into the diver's seat of the car, shrugging. "Because I didn't feel like it."  
  
Oh, real nice answer.  
  
"Come on." He said again, tilting an eyebrow upwards. "Or do you not trust me?"  
  
Um, no?  
  
I rolled my eyes, not bothering to answer him as I got into the passenger's seat of the car, making sure to buckle my seatbelt. Kai shot me an amused look before turning back to the front of the car, pulling out a pair of keys from his pocket and sliding them into the ignition. I was practically thrown back into the seat as the car lurched backwards out of the driveway and onto the road.  
  
"Woah." I said lightly, gripping the seat.   
  
:"Where do you live?" He asked tentatively, reaching over to the dashboard and grabbing a pair of sunglasses that were on it, putting them on.   
  
"Not too far from here." I responded, holding a hand over my eyes to block the sun. "Over by the park."  
  
He nodded, taking a really sharp left turn that had me clutching at the door. Another amused glance. Damn him.  
  
"Why didn't you sit by us today at lunch?" He asked after a few moments of a rather uncomfortable silence.  
  
"Um.." I looked up at him, blinking. "Um, I forgot?"   
  
Kai snorted, shaking his head and turned his attention back to the road ahead of him. Good boy, Kai! For a moment there I thought you were going to commit homicidal suicide and run into a tree. Heh. Homicidal suicide? Is there even such a thing?  
  
"Y'know," I started, "what if I don't want to go to this little 'sleepover' of yours?"  
  
He glanced at me, seemingly surprised. "But...why wouldn't you?"  
  
Geh. Nevermind. He was impossible.  
  
We arrived at my house a few minutes later, after I had finished giving him directions to it. He parked at the side of my rather small white house and I got out of the car, not bothering to close the door behind me. After I had gathered a few pairs of clothes together, told my mom where I was going, told her again, and then again, and after she had gotten the point I went back out to the car.  
  
Kai looked at me curiously as I got back inside, fingers tapping against the steering wheel. "What took you so long?"  
  
"My mom."   
  
"Oh." A beginning of a smile pulled at his lips. Damn him...  
  
The car lurched to life again, rolling almost silently down the gravelly road. The sky, I noted slightly, was just beginning to darken. I really didn't want to go this little 'friendly gathering' because I had this little nudge in my stomach that something was going to happen. I wasn't exactly sure if it was a good nudge or a bad nudge I just knew it was a nudge, okay? Jeez. But still, I'd much rather be home for the weekend.   
  
But I had a feeling that everything that was going to happen tonight was going to be worth it.  
  
And I was right.  
  
End Chapter Three.  
  
End Notes: Muahahaha! Muahaha!  
  
Dark: Geh. Shut up. *Smacks her*  
  
Firefly-chan: @_@ Ow.  
  
Dark: Bleh, you annoy me.  
  
Firefly-chan: So? *Sniffs* You're my muse. You should remain silent at all times.  
  
Dark: Like fuc--*Is tackled by Firefly-chan*  
  
Firefly-chan: Shush! Silent muse! *Turns back to the readers* Wee! Review, ne? 


	4. What you don't know

A.N: Feck. O.O *is a bit intimidated by her reviewers*  
  
Dark: Greeeeeeeeat. Give the readers another heart attack, why don't ya?  
  
Firefly-chan: -_- Shaddup.  
  
Demon: Meh. Why'd you continue?  
  
Firefly-chan: DEMON! Go back to the pits of hell in which you formed!  
  
Demon: Uh, no?  
  
Firefly-chan: -_-;;  
  
Reviews -  
Psychic'sDream - School = eviiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiil!  
Bester - I'm an unfair person. =P  
Ztay - I know, I know. I sit there in class, staring at the clock and all the sudden it just twitches backwards. Grrr, damn clock.  
Indiegal - Ah, yes. It shall. ^___________________^  
Luine - I'm magic. =D (Dark: You wish)  
Kawaii lil Angel of Darkness - Wai! You changed your name! ^^ Meh, I'm thinking of attempting my first lemon in this fic. O.O; You may now run and scream in fright.  
Essena - ^_^ Thanks.  
Ashley - I have. =)  
Forget-me-not - Heh. Typos suck. ^^;  
White-Nyako-Tenshi - No pressure. =D  
  
Dark: Oh, great...  
  
Firefly-chan: On with the fic, George!  
  
Dark: *Grits teeth* For the LAST fecking time, Firefly-baka. My name is NOT George. It is DARK.  
  
Rank and File  
Chapter Four  
By Firefly-chan  
  
I can push this one. And this one. Oh, what a pretty blue one! I can press that one too! Hrm, what'll this one do? Geh! So many buttons! Muahaha! So much fun!  
  
"Tyson," Kai's leveled but calm voice breaks me from my little fetish of playing with the buttons on the dashboard of his car, "would you please stop messing with those?"  
  
I sniffed, leaning back in my seat. "Fine." I glanced out the window for a moment before looking back over to the older boy. "Are we almost there? How far away can your friend's house be?"  
  
He shrugged slightly. "It's out towards the country. We're almost there."  
  
"Are his parents even going to be there?"  
  
"Are you kidding?" Kai snorted, shaking his head a bit. "No, his parents are hardly ever home. Usually attending some party of business trip and leaving their only son home alone to tend to himself."  
  
"So his family is rich, I take it?"  
  
"Yeah." He nodded shortly. "Very rich."  
  
Oh, peachy. Now I'm going to be stuck in a house with a spoilt rich kid. Joy.  
  
"Relax, though," Kai said, glancing over to me, as if reading my mind, "He's not as bad as you might think."  
  
I nodded slightly, although I wasn't really convinced. I pressed my hand against the cooling glass window, nibbling on my lower lip. "Who else is going to be there?"  
  
Kai tilted his head a bit. "Panix, that's the guy's house we're going to, Takashi, and Rayder." He shook his head again. "And then there's you and me, of course."  
  
"Ah." Hrm, what is wrong with me? I have seemed to lost all my hyper-ish-ness. I must retrieve a can of pop from some place. "Um, Kai? Are there any gas stations near by?"  
  
He blinked, confused. "Why?"  
  
"I want to buy something to drink."  
  
"You don't need to, Tyson." He said, sighing. "There's going to be plenty to drink at Pan's."  
  
"Am I even welcome?"  
  
"I told them you were coming and they didn't mind. Just calm down, okay? They're not going to jump you."  
  
Yeah, riiiiight. Of course not.  
  
"Whatever." I grumbled, pouting, and folding my arms over my chest. Meheh, I was certainly acting childish. Woo. Go me.  
  
The ride was silent for the next couple of minutes. Then my blue-haired companion fished over to the side of his seat, pulling out a black CD. He rested it in my outstretched hand, telling me lightly to put it in the player. I kind of dumbly stared at him for a moment before doing what I was told. A second or two later, loud music erupted from the stereos.  
  
"Bleh." I leaned back in my seat, wincing a bit. "Loud enough?"  
  
"Shh," He told me, grinning. "Just listen."  
  
I rolled my eyes but did what I was told, eventually getting use to the loudness of it.  
  
"Always see it on TV or read it in the magazine,  
Celebrities who want sympathy.  
All they do is piss and moan,  
Inside the rolling stone.  
Talking about how hard life can be.  
  
I'd like to see them spend a week,  
Living life out on the streets.   
I don't think that they would survive.  
If they could spend a day in someone else's shoes,  
I'd think they'd stumble and they'd fall.  
  
Lifestyles of the rich and the famous,  
They're always complaining, always complaining.  
If money is such a problem,  
Well, they got mansions.  
I think we should rob them."  
  
I tilted an eyebrow, glancing over to the still grinning Kai. "Nice song. Who are they?"  
  
"Good Charlotte."  
  
"Never heard of them," I replied, a smiling pulling at my lips. "Kind of hypocritical lyrics though."  
  
"Hmm? How?" He looked over at me for a second before back at the road.  
  
I flexed my fingers, tilting my head back on the seat. "I take it they're famous, ne?" I snickered at his slow nod. "Well, then they must be rich. And they're talking about how people are always complaining who are famous."  
  
"Yeah, but I think what they mean is that most celebrities didn't grow up easy..."  
  
"They're living easy now, then."  
  
He eyed me carefully. "You're strange."  
  
I smirked, stretching my arms above my head but brought them back down when they hit the hood of the car. "Yeah, I know."  
  
****  
  
It took us another twenty minutes before Kai finally pulled up in front of a HUGE ass brick house. I blinked up at it, sitting in the spot that I sat in, knowing my jaw was probably on the floor by now. Kai moved from the car, shutting the door on his way out and looking expectantly at me from outside of the car window. I blinked up at the house again before hauling my duffel bag over my shoulder and getting out as well.  
  
"This is it?" I asked, staring at him.  
  
"Yeah." He grinned. "Pretty big, isn't it?"  
  
"Big." My jaw dropped some more. "It's...HUGE!"  
  
"Yeah, well, Panix's parents love to spend their moneys worth." He laughed before heading off towards the house. "C'mon. They're expecting us."  
  
I followed him, noting with dry humor as he simply marched straight up to the front door, pushed it open and entered the house without even knocking. 'Guess he's too good to knock,' I thought but followed him in just the same. It looked like a normal house with a staircase leading up to other floors and a large opening to the side of it that lead into, what looked to be, a living room.  
  
"Panix! Where are you?" Kai called, dropping his duffel bag to the floor and indicating that I should do the same.   
  
"Yeah!" Came another voice. "In the kitchen. Takisha and Rayder are here already."  
  
Kai shot a glance over his shoulder at me before leading us into the leaving room and up to a white door. He pushed it open, and we both entered a large white room. The kitchen. A counter sat in the middle of the floor, and three figures were sitting on top of it, backs facing us. They craned their necks around when the door opened, though, taking notice of our presence.  
  
A blonde boy jumped down from the counter and came around it, standing in front of his friend. He slung an arm over Kai's shoulder, looking down at me. "So this is Tyson, then?"  
  
I nodded weakly, staring up at the older boy, a bit afraid of him. He was certainly wild looking with blonde hair spiked straight up, and he practically towered over me! He had his lip and eyebrow pierced, and every time he opened his mouth you could see that his tongue was pierced as well. Which was much braver then anything that I'll ever do. I mean, c'mon. Ouch?  
  
"Nice to meet ya, kid." He said, ruffling my hair a bit.   
  
Geh, THAT'S annoying. I hate it when people call me kid. Especially when those people are only one or two years older then I am.   
  
"You're welcome to anything in here." Panix said, breaking me from his thoughts. He slid over the marble floor, resting his hand on the refrigerator.   
  
"Um, thanks?" I managed, swallowing nervously. Bleh! What is wrong with me? Why am I acting like such a fecking wimp? Pull yourself together Tyson!  
  
"No problem." He lifted himself back onto the counter, tossing an apple from one hand to the other. "I'm the host. Gotta keep my guests refreshed." He placed a hand on the black haired boy sitting next to him. "This is Takisha." Then he pointed to the boy on the other side of Takisha, the one with dark brown hair that sort of draped in his face. "And that's Rayder."   
  
He smirked, looking back at me. "They're not as good looking as I am, of course."  
  
Takisha rolled his eyes, pushing playfully at Panix. "Ignore him." He placed a hand on the blonde's head. "He's a rebellious skater idiot."  
  
"You skate?" It was out of my mouth before I could stop myself. Damnit...  
  
"Yeah." He shrugged, running a hand through his blonde spikes. "Skateboard, mostly."  
  
"Oh." I responded softly. I've always wanted to learn how to skateboard. Sounded like a cool thing to do. Meh, I'm a dork.  
  
"Hey, Panix." Rayder spoke up suddenly, flexing his fingers. "We're not going to watch movies the whole night like we did last time, are we?"  
  
Panix's face lit up then and he jumped down from the counter, clapping his hands together. "No!" He said cheerfully, grinning widely. "We're going to play a little game."  
  
"Oh?" Kai asked lightly, looking up from the magazine he had been flipping through. "What game?"  
  
"Truth or dare."  
  
(A.N: I was originally going to stop here but then I realized the lot of you would kill me. So I'll be nice and continue. =P Thank me.)  
  
The room fell silent for a moment. Rayder was the first one to break it, scowling and rolling his eyes. "C'mon, man!" He threw a grape at Panix's head, narrowly missing it. "Truth or dare?"  
  
"No!" Takisha said quickly, sliding off the counter as well. "That sounds like a good game to play." A slow unnerving smile pulled at his lips. "I'll play, Pan. But I want to start first."  
  
Panix eyed him suspiciously but shrugged slowly. "Okay, fine. You can start."  
  
I edged my way over to the refrigerator and opened the cool metal door, sticking my head inside of it. I searched around for what I was looking for before my eyes rested on what I need. Pibb Xtra. (1) I laughed evilly (why evilly? we'll never know...) under my breath and pulled the can of pop from the fridge before closing the door again. Someone wasn't going to get any sleep tonight. I was about to turn around and face the others again when I felt someone slide an arm around my waist, practically hauling me into the next room.  
  
"Huh?" I looked up, noting it was Panix that had a hold of me. "Um, what're you doing?"  
  
"We're going to play in this room." He replied calmly, releasing me once we entered the living room again. It wasn't a very big room, but it was big enough. There were several chairs and such scattered across the floor, and I sank into a large green one, watching as everyone else found somewhere to sit.  
  
"Okay," Takisha started once everyone was settle. "I start, right?"  
  
Everyone in the room (besides me) nodded and he grinning (wickedly), continuing, "Okay then." He looked over to Panix and Kai. "This one is for the both of you. Do you accept?"  
  
They both looked at each other uncertainly for a moment before back at Takisha, nodding. Takisha leaned back in his chair, speaking lightly, "Truth or dare? And you both have to accept on one."  
  
Kai leaned over slightly, murmuring something in Panix's ear. The blonde boy nodded and looked over at Takisha, "We choose dare."  
  
"Okay." Takisha's grin grew and he pointed to the corner of the living room. "Make out with him."  
  
I blinked when everyone in the room fell silent, minus a snickering Takisha. A slow dead weight seemed to fall on my shoulders then as I realized Takisha was pointing at me...  
  
HOLYSHITFUCK!  
  
I gripped nervously at my chair, looking at Kai and Panix. Surely they wouldn't carry out with this?  
  
The two looked at each other again before shrugging. Panix looked up at me, crooking a finger slightly. "Come here, Tyson."  
  
"Wh-What?" I sputtered, almost fainting on the spot.  
  
"C'mon." Rayder said, laughter bubbling from his lips. "We haven't all day."  
  
When I didn't make a move, Takisha added, "You don't have a choice. You can't back out of the dare since it was never yours to begin with. Or are you afraid?"  
  
"No!" I snapped sharply, folding my arms across my chest. "I'm not afraid."  
  
"Then do it." Takisha responded coolly, raising an eyebrow defiantly.  
  
I swallowed dryly, looking from Panix to Kai to Takisha before slowly coming to a stand. Shakily and carefully I made my way over to the two until I was standing in front of them, probably looking as nervous as hell. Panix reached up, tugging lightly on my wrist and pulling me down into his lap. My stomach twisted slightly, and I closed my eyes, trying to remember to breathe.  
  
"Relax." Came Panix's raspy voice in my ear. "It's just a dare, right?"  
  
I let out a deep breath, nodding weakly, and opening my eyes again. Kai leaned over to the both of us, resting his finger under my chin and tilting my head up. He hovered there for a moment before leaning in and pressing his lips against my own. My stomach lurched again, and I gripped tightly at Panix's jeans, trying hard to make myself believe this wasn't happening.   
  
Panix pushed me off his lap, making me break the chaste kiss with Kai. The blonde boy stood up, pulling me to a stand with him.   
  
"Let's see some action!" Takisha laughed, clutching at his sides.   
  
Panix rolled his eyes, but pushed me up against the corner of the wall, pinning me there with his own body. He leaned down, capturing my lips with his own, forcing my mouth open with his tongue so it could gain access. I was suffocating, and my insides felt like they were going to collapse. I pressed my body against the wall, wishing I could just fall straight through it.   
  
Much to my relief, Panix pulled back seconds later, brushing a hand through his blonde spikes. Oh, god. That did NOT just happen. I closed my eyes again, feeling dizzy.  
  
"You still have to, Kai." I heard Rayder speak. Oh, curse you. Damnit. Not again. I thought I was going to die, man. And now they want me to do it again?   
  
"Erm, I don't think he really looks up to it, you guys." Kai said then. "He looks kind of pale."  
  
"It was just a dare." Takisha said a bit defensively.  
  
Yeah.   
  
Right.  
  
Just a dare.  
  
I opened my eyes again, sinking to the floor and staring at my feet. I looked up over to Takisha. "Perv."  
  
Takisha snorted, a grin reappearing on his features. "I'm not perverted. I just found the whole thing funny."  
  
I narrowed my eyes. "Perv."  
  
"Whatever." He shook his head, sniggering lightly. "I'm not happy." He looked over at Kai. "He looks fine. Complete the dare."  
  
Kai sighed, "Tyson?" He looked over at me.   
  
"Um..." I couldn't find any words at that moment. "Um, um...um..."  
  
"Advantage spot, man." Rayder hissed, jabbing Kai in the ribs. "C'mon. Just a kiss. It won't hurt."  
  
Kai ran a tongue over his lips before approaching me. He slid an arm around my shoulders, pulling me to my feet. I looked straight past him, too embarrassed to even look into his eyes. God, what the hell is wrong with me? Why am I letting this happen? 'Stop being such a wimp,' A little voice in the back of my head said. 'It's just a kiss.'  
  
Kai's lips brushed over the side of my head before meeting my lips once more. He, I noted, wasn't as gentle at Panix was. He nibbled a bit roughly on my top lip, making me gasp in slight surprise. He took his advantage, sliding his tongue into my mouth, and, what felt like, ravaged it.   
  
Y'know what I did, though? You want to know what stupid, girly thing that I did?  
  
I whimpered.  
  
I couldn't help it. It was out of my mouth before I could stop it. But Kai didn't seem to notice it, which was a good thing. But I still felt stupid for doing it. After what seemed like ages, he backed away, breathing deeply. I shook my head, trying to get the blood to run in my head again. But it seemed intent on staying clogged up.   
  
"There." Kai said quietly, turning around to face the laughing group. "Happy?"  
  
"Oh." Takisha wiped at his eyes. "You'll never know."  
  
"Okay, my turn!" Panix said loudly, breaking the group from their laughter.  
  
I slumped against the wall, blinking furiously. I was angry for letting myself be subjected to that. I could've stopped them. Why didn't I? Stupid, stupid unwilling brain. You don't think fast enough.  
  
But there was one thing that I had learned from this experience.  
  
Kai was a damn good kisser.  
  
End Chapter Four.  
  
End Notes: O.O; I really did not mean to have the chapter turn out the way it did. *wails* It was suppose to end completely differently! Meh! This story is taking on a mind of it's own. O.o Er, okay.   
  
Dark: Don't all your stories do that?  
  
Firefly-chan: Heh, well, yeah.  
  
Dark: *sigh*  
  
Firefly-chan: Um, okay! Review! *bounce-bounce* Oh, and forgive me about the whole OC charrie making out with Tyson. O.O; I couldn't help myself. It won't happen again. ^^;;   
  
  
1: I love, love, love Pibb Xtra. I decided to have Tyson like it, too. x_X 


	5. Everything you do comes back to you

A.N: Um, yay? I continued. O.O;  
  
Dark: We've noticed.  
  
Reviews -   
ChibiBoko - Muahahaha! *Breath* Muahaha!  
Reoko - Good Charlotte is the best! ^_____________________________^  
Kawaii lil Angel of Darkness - Yesity. ^^; It does.  
Forget-me-not - Meheh. *Is a bit confused* Huh?  
Psychic'sDream - Yay! You used ciao! And I thought I was the only one who used it. X-X  
Mystik Raven - Heh. ^_^  
Bester- =D Pervy bunny. =P  
Luine - Yeah, my original intention WAS to cause a riot. But I didn't want to get killed so y'know...  
gamegirl28 - Thanks =)  
Joce - lol. You're a funky little dude. ^^;;  
  
Rank and File  
Chapter Five  
By Firefly-chan  
  
I found it kind of funny that the group kept skipping over my turn. Takisha every so often would cast me a nervous glance before asking someone else truth or dare. I think they were afraid of what I was going to do. But not to fear! Because I have a plan that'll ruin them all and then they'll regret humiliating me like that. Now I just had to wait until they were asleep. I was just hoping they wouldn't stay up all night on the Playstation 2. Besides, I wasn't even playing. I was sitting back on one of Panix's chairs in his room, watching but not really paying any attention. I think they were playing one of the Final Fantasy games. Y'know, with that one dude that looks like a chick up until the characters start saying 'he'. Heh, and to think I thought he was really hot...  
  
I shifted my weight slightly on the chair, folding my legs on top of it and leaning my head back. Geh, I was getting bored. Couldn't they all gather out their sleeping bags and get to bed already? What was I suppose to do meanwhile? Sit here and watch them have fun. Oh, yeah, I'll REALLY enjoy that. I just love to watch people play games and let me just...watch. Hrm, I think they've forgotten all about me, though. Their kind of staring at the television screen in that creepy 'I'm-obsessed-and-I-love-this-game' kind of way. Maybe if I smack them all upside the head then they'll snap out of it? It might work.  
  
I must've fallen asleep, then, or something because I had the strangest dream. I was walking along this path all geared up in armor and I had a sword. Muaha! Swords are cool! Erm, ahem, anyway, I kept on walking and all the sudden this chick with long purple hair appeared in front of me. Um, but she was a really flat-chested girl. Then it struck me that this girl might actually be a guy.  
  
And, um, okay.  
  
What is this? Final Fantasy?  
  
Anyway, he/she blinked at me, looked down at my sword and pulled it from the sheath and disappeared.  
  
Um, okay again.  
  
Then I woke up. Yes, that was a pointless dream but I'm not really in control of them so nyah. You can't yell at me. Everyone else was sprawled on the ground sleeping when I awoke and the room was rather dark. Well, duh. Of course it'd be dark. I yawned, glancing at the clock. Damnit. It was four-thirty. Much too late to do the last part of what I was going to do. Hrm, well, if I stay over another time (which will be damn unlikely) then I'll have to complete it.  
  
I had gathered a few supplies while I was upstairs supposedly 'going to the bathroom'. And guess what I found? Meheh. Two pairs of handcuffs. I don't know where they came from or why they're here but I'm just praying that Panix's parents are police officers. Because if they aren't then...eh, I don't wanna know what they do with them. I also found a permanent marker on the counter in the kitchen.   
  
And so my evil plan begins...  
  
****  
  
(The next morning)  
  
I woke up to the sounds of girly screaming.  
  
"Oh...my...GOD!" It was coming from the bathroom.  
  
Ah, music to my ears.  
  
Kai came stomping from the bathroom, Takisha dragging behind him because they were...heh...handcuffed together at the wrist. Panix followed soon after, Rayder being dragged behind. Because they were handcuffed together too. Heh.   
  
I bit back the laugh when the four of them stopped in front of them, holding a hand over my mouth. On Kai's forehead there was 'I belong to Takisha' written with permanent black marker, and Takisha's 'I belong to Kai'. Then vice versa with Panix and Rayder. Oh, joy. The look of annoyance and anger and embarrassment on their faces was priceless. Bleh, a Kodak moment and I don't even have a camera...  
  
"Is something I wrong?" I snorted, turning my gaze away to keep from bursting into hysterics.  
  
"Is something WRONG?!" I winced. Damn, Takisha can screech really loud if he wants to...  
  
I blinked up innocently at them, a smile weaving it's way onto my lips. "Hey, you guys, you have something written on your forehead." I looked down at their wrists and gasped, feigning shock. "And you have handcuffs on! How did that happen?"  
  
"Tyson." Panix growled, grounding his teeth together awfully hard. Erk, doesn't that hurt, dude?  
  
My smile widened a fraction and I looked down to the non-visible watch on my arm. "Oh, well, would you look at the time. I better be going." I came to a stand, brushing off my clothes. "I can change when I get home." I headed out towards the kitchen, throwing a glance at Tyson over my shoulder. "Oh, and I'll catch a bus home. Don't worry about driving me." I snickered when I saw him rubbing frantically at his head. "That's permanent marker, y'know. It won't come off or fade until several days." I flashed them another smile and disappeared behind the kitchen door.  
  
After picking up my duffel bag, I was out of the house, laughing and laughing and laughing and laughing...  
  
Yesity. That will teach them not to cross me again. Muahaha! I am the king of eviiiiiiiiiiil! Muahahaahahahahahahahahahahahaaha! Muahahha--ow! Geh. Okay, ya may be evil, Tyson, but you need to breathe too...  
  
I only knew one thing, though. Tomorrow at school would be totally unforgettable.   
  
End Chapter Five.   
  
End Notes; *wail* I'm sorry! This was so short. ;_; The next chapter will be longer. I promise. Review, ne? 


	6. 10 fold for the shit, 20 fold for the ba...

A.N: I will not turn this into angst. I will not turn this into angst. I will not turn this into angst. I will not turn this into angst...*runs off screaming*  
  
Reviews -   
White-Nyako-Tenshi - Eheh. ^_^ Crazy people are fun! I'm crazy! =D  
Noyb - I'm going as fast as I can. =P But I'm also working on a different series so I have to be fair to the other people reading that and still post for that one. ^^; Ya get all that?  
Lil'BlacKiten - Ah! *runs around* Not the frying pan! X_X  
Vali - XD Two or three times a day?! Meheh. I'm really flattered you like it so much. You guys are the reason I even continue with this.  
AntimonyZero - Muahaha. You use 'ciao', too? Spiffy. ^-^  
Reo - Meheh.   
ChibiBoko - lol. Of course he will. =D   
Psychic'sDream - Muahahahaha!   
Bester - Yes, yes. *evil laugh* Kai will. But Tyson isn't quite done torturing him yet. ^_~  
the o'mighty - Yes, I know. I'm terrible at writing long chapters. o.o  
Kawaii lil Angel of Darkness - Brave, milady. ^^; I've done the same thing, actually. I just haven't posted it yet. O.o  
Dragon'sshadowlime - Of course. ^_~ We've just begun, my friend. We've just begun.   
The Black Lightening Wolf - ^.^ Everyone does.   
Forget-me-not - Nah, that's okay. I get confused quite easily.  
CheetaCat - Thank you. ^_______________________^ *watches her ego grow several more sizes*  
Mystik Raven(Kai+Tyson addict - Sorry. I'm so horrible at writing long chapters. But hey, if shorter chapters mean quicker updates then what do ya got to lose? ^^;  
  
Firefly-chan: Welcome to insanity. Please remember to stay seated at all times while the story is in motion.  
Dark: In case of emergencies, press the little X at the top of your screen.   
Firefly-chan: Thank you for riding Rank and File express and I hope you enjoy the rest of your trip.  
  
Rank and File  
Chapter Six  
By Firefly-chan  
  
Everything was going not as I planned it. Why? Well, for one, Kai has not yet tried to kill me yet and he's passed me in the halls about four or five times. They must've found the keys or something because Takisha was no longer chained to his wrist. Meheh. He doesn't even glance at me. MEHEH! And everyone is staring at him and Panix, Takisha, and Rayder! MEHEHEHEHEHEH! AND THEY'RE LAUGHING! HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!  
  
...  
  
Whoo.  
  
Okay, erm, I'm done there. Remind me not to do that again...  
  
Anyway, back to what I was saying before my mind plunged into lunacy, don't you find that the least bit strange? Maybe he's still in shock or something? I dunno but I DO know that I should probably keep my eye on him. The little blue-haired preppy boy is probably plotting something remotely evil (insert gasp) but I will not let that happen! You will stay on your chair of goodness, Kai! FOREVER! Muahahaahahaha!  
  
I guess I must've tilted sideways when I was mentally laughing because I landed on the ground a moment later with the my whole English glance staring at me. I grinned sheepishly and stood up, brushing off my clothes and sliding back into my seat. Uh, okay. Remind me not to do that again either.   
  
I sighed, tapping my fingers against my books and looking up towards the clock. FIVE minutes until the bell rang for lunch? Bu-but that's...five minutes, man! We've already been in here for...um, a long time. And lem'me tell you something. English is definitely not one of my strong classes. Well, now that I think of it, neither are Science and World Languages and History and Geography and...  
  
Okay, you can stop laughing now. So I'm not exactly that good in school. So what? What'll I need it for in the future anyway?  
  
"Tyson?" I looked up at the sound of my teacher's voice.  
  
"Um, yeah?" I said weakly, knowing I had been caught not paying any attention.  
  
"This will be on the test tomorrow." She said, frowning at me. "You might want to pay a bit more attention to it."  
  
I sighed, sinking in my seat. Just my luck. I didn't even know there was a test tomorrow and now we're having one? "Test?" I repeated.  
  
"Yes, Tyson." She shook her head, turning towards the blackboard. "A test. The one that I forewarned the whole class about a week ago."  
  
Oh, yeah. Sure you warned us a week ago. How come I don't remember then?  
  
I opened my mouth to retort an reply but the bell rang before I could manage. I sighed, gathering my things into my arms and standing up, heading out of the classroom. Okay, yay. Now lunch. Then two more periods and I'm finished. More joy. I stopped in front of my locker, pulling the padlock down and shoving my books into it carelessly. I closed it, turning back around and headed off towards the lunchroom alone.  
  
****  
  
After I had my lunch tray I headed off towards the back off the lunchroom, to where Max and Ray and the others were sitting. No, I wasn't going to sit with Kai. Not today. I knew that had something planned and if I went over there it would only enforce their wannabe-evil schemes. See? I am quite intelligent when it comes to these kinds of affairs.  
  
Max blinked at me when I slid into a seat next to him. "I haven't seen you in awhile, Tyson." He said slowly, looking back down at his food. "What have you been up to?"  
  
I waved my hand through the air, grinning. "The usual."  
  
"Ah." Celestyn peered at me from over her glasses. "Trouble, then?"  
  
"More or less." I dug my fork into my mashed potatoes, shrugging.   
  
The group was silent for a moment, perceiving me carefully as I ate my food quietly. Then, after looking at each other, they went back to their previous talking. I scanned the lunchroom, dropping my fork onto my plate and sitting up straight. Wellity, wellity, wellity. What did we have here?   
  
A short, thin girl scuffled past our lunch table, hunched over her tray. She had really, *really* poofy dark blonde hair that kind of looked like an afro and had huge, large glasses that looked like they belonged in the eighties. I raised an eyebrow, nudging Max in the ribs.  
  
"Who's that?" I whispered, motioning with a nod of my head to the girl.  
  
"Huh?" He turned around, following my gaze. "Oh. Her." A large smile suddenly found it's way onto his face. "Uh, heh. That's Bob."  
  
"Bob?" I turned around to face him, looking incredulous. "But I thought it was a girl."  
  
His smile grew. "She is."  
  
"Then--why?" I shook my head, rolling my eyes. "Nevermind. I don't really want to know what kind of whacked out parents she has." I watched her retreating back reproachfully. 'You can make something of this, Tyson.' I thought to myself.   
  
I glanced over my shoulder, eyes searching for a certain blue-haired boy. I saw him towards the other end of the lunchroom, sitting on the edge of the booth at the table. I snickered and looked back at Bob then to Kai again and back to Bob. Oh, this was too perfect.  
  
I pushed away my lunch tray, standing up. Mariah looked up, surprised, and asked, "Where are you going, Tyson?"  
  
"To play." I said, trying to contain my laughing to a minimum. "I'll be back."  
  
I started for the table a couple rows down from our own; the one where Bob was sitting. I held a hand over my mouth when I came up from behind her, tapping her lightly on her shoulder. I dropped my hand when she looked back towards me, her face scrunched up. Meheh, she resembled a mouse almost. She blinked several times, tilting her head to the side before finally speaking, "Hello?"  
  
"Um, yeah, hi." I said, swallowing my previous laughter and trying to look as serious as possible. "You see, there's this guy that, um, likes you."  
  
She stared at me for a long moment. "Me?" She put down her napkin on her tray. "Who?"  
  
I turned around, pointing where Kai was sitting. "You see that guy right there? The one with the blue hair. He's sitting right on the end of the booth."  
  
She squinted her eyes, rubbing a bit at her glasses. She frowned when she realized how I was talking about. "Go away." She snapped, turning back around and sitting down.  
  
"Wait--no!" I rested my hand on my shoulder, trying my best to look 'confused'. "I'm so serious. He really does like you."  
  
She stared at me for a good long moment, as if trying to figure out if I wasn't telling the truth or not. I must've been a better actor then I thought because a second later she smiled softly, pushing her glasses farther up the bridge of her nose. "Really?"  
  
I nodded, making my eyes as wide as possible. "Really." I knelt down, turning my tone into a whisper. "He wants to talk to you but he's too shy." I grinned back at her, nudging her softly. "Go on. Talk to him."  
  
She blushed, ducking her head. "You think I should?"  
  
"I know you should." I assured her, my insides about collapsing from trying to hold back my hysterics. I stood back as she came to a stand and shuffled off towards the end of the lunchroom, glancing back at me once. I waved slightly, letting out a soft snigger as I headed back to my other lunch table. I sat down next to Max again, gripping the table and laughing quietly.   
  
"What's so funny?" Mariah asked, raising an eyebrow and looking at me suspiciously.  
  
"You'll see." I muttered, choking back another wave of laughter and turning around in my chair.   
  
She had reached Kai's table now and was leaning over, talking to him, and by the looks of it, fluttering her eyebrows. I almost fell out of my chair when she practically jumped him, latching onto his arm and resting her head on his shoulders. Muahaha! Poor Kai looked like he was about to have a heart attack. He pushed her away and stood up sharply, beginning to back out of the lunchroom.  
  
Bob stood up as well, watching him leave with confused eyes. She ran after him, though, calling, "Don't leave, my love! We don't have to pretend anymore!"  
  
This was...priceless.  
  
By this time the whole lunchroom was in bowels of laughter. Blaze pressed his hand onto the table, exclaiming, "What did you DO?!"  
  
"Played." I answered between giggles, shaking my head. "I played my game. And I won. Again."  
  
One win the wannabe-evil team.  
  
But two wins for the supremely evil genius Tyson.  
  
****  
  
Yes! School is finally out for the day!   
  
I dodged from my last period class, Geography, and down the hall. I slowed to a stop when I saw one (scary) teacher give me a pointed look, clearly telling me to walk. What was with teachers and walking down halls? What was the big idea of running? I mean, what if the school was being invaded with rabid bunnies? Would they expect us to walk out of the school and get our legs bitten off? Jeez.  
  
I opened my locker, placing my Geography book on the top shelf of it before bending down and taking out my book bag. I gathered all the things I would need, trying my best to fit them all onto the bag. What? I did study in Study Hall...just not schoolwork. I frowned, noticing that I was missing a book. I dug through my piles of junk on the bottom shelf of my locker, growling when a folder got stuck.  
  
"Tyson?" I craned my neck around to see Max peering down at me. "You want me to wait up for you?"  
  
I shook my head. "No, that's fine. You can go."  
  
"Okay." He shrugged and was about to head off before he stopped. "Hey, what you did today in the lunchroom...that was really good." He smiled widely, scratching the back of his head. "I wish I had a camera or something."  
  
"I know." I brushed a lock of hair from my eyes, laughing. "So did I."  
  
His smile faded then and he opened his mouth as if to say something more but only closed it again. He sighed and shook his head, starting to back away again. "Okay, I'll catch you later then?"  
  
"Yeah, sure." I waved as he turned and headed out towards the exit of the school. I focused my attention back to my locker, finally managing to yank the folder from its place. Aha. Of course. There was my other book. I shoved it into my bag as well and zipped it closed, swinging it over my shoulder and coming to a stand.  
  
The halls were almost empty by now. I shut my locker and put the padlock back on it before heading out of the school. It was rather cool outside, but that was probably because fall was approaching. I glanced up at the trees as I slowly made my way down the school steps. They were just beginning to change colors. You couldn't really note that much of a difference but it was there.   
  
I snapped back to attention when I ran into someone. I frowned and backed up, about to tell the person off when I realized whom exactly it was.  
  
Kai.  
  
Shit.  
  
A very pissed off looking Kai.  
  
Double shit.  
  
"Oh, uh, hi, Kai." I started nervously, shifting my book bag to my other shoulder.   
  
"Tyson." He had his teeth gritted rather tightly. Not good. "Tyson, do you have anything to say before I ruin your LIFE?"  
  
I looked up, my eyes wide. And I said the first thing that came to my mind...  
  
"Oooh shiiiiiit."  
  
End Chapter Six.  
  
End Notes: ^^; I have nothing to say.  
  
Dark: -_-; You're such a sorry excuse for a writer, Firefly-chan.  
  
Firefly-chan: ;_; Why do you have to be so mean? *wails*  
  
Dark: Because. *sniffs and walks away*  
  
Firefly-chan: *sniffles* Review? 


	7. Fun is taking you to the edge of insanit...

A.N: Okay, I'm sorry you guys but I have to say this. Some of the reviews that I have been getting lately have been really pissing me off. ^^; Um, they're nice reviews and everything...but ugh. When you review me, don't tell me what to do, okay? I really don't appreciate that. You can suggest for me to do something but don't demand that I do it. Because chances are, I won't. ^.^; You don't know how much stress I've been under lately and it's so hard to juggle my online writing with school. I'm not writing this for me, I'm writing it for you guys. So just please and try to have patience with me, okay? ^^ Okay, thank you.  
  
Reviews -  
Lost - Er, it's here! ^^;  
Psychic'sDream - I know.=( Muses can be so mean.  
Georgia Hiwatari - Thank you.   
ChibiBoko - I know. ^_^ When I was writing this up, I was thinking, "Hmm, this is kind of mean." but then I got over it. =D  
Kawaii lil Angel of Darkness - A million times? =P Thank you!  
White-Nyanko-Tenshi - XD You're such a spiffy little person.  
Kobura Doragon - Eheh. Actually, that's a cute idea. ^_^;  
Lil' BlacKiten - Yay! A cherry! ^_____________________^  
Anonymous - O.O Whoops?  
Mystik Raven(Kai+Tyson addict - Yes, Tyson! Run as far as your little legs will take you! Bwahahahahaha!   
Vali - Yes, homework is evil. Very evil.  
CheetaCat - Bwahahaha! ^_~  
Dragon'sshadowlime - I'll try.  
SilverDeathscythe - Muaha! I have plenty of yaoi goodness in this chapter!  
Bester - Yeah! So ha, Dark!  
Briar - XD We all go a little crazy sometimes. (great, now I'm quoting Scream)  
Hayate - ^_^  
Imp-chan - Yay! ^____________________________^  
devin_raptor - Sarcasm is fun!  
Punki - I'll try. =D  
Sailor Death - lol! ^^  
Lina the Outlawed Bomber - Geh, I know. I love the couple. ^_^   
^_^ - It's rated R for strong language and for sexual themes LATER ON in the story. I like to move my plots slowly so the story is more understood.   
  
Firefly-chan: Wee! *waves a banner around!   
  
Rank and File  
Chapter Seven  
By Firefly-chan  
  
There will be a time in your life where you're going to wish that you could just crumble into a pile of dust and float away. Kind of like how I was feeling right now standing in front of death and looking it in the eye. Y'see, I would've ran if I thought it would do any good but the thing was...it wouldn't. Kai was much taller then me and all in all, was probably much faster. I'd die tired. What a pleasant thought. Maybe small talk would work? I could try and distract him. Hey, the guy didn't go to any of his classes. Well, then again, I go to my classes I'm just not real good at them. But he smokes! He must have a screwed up brain!  
  
"Hey, Kai," I held up my hands, slowly backing away, "Can't we solve this in a rational, calm way?"  
  
"Tyson," He hissed between gritted teeth, "We are way past being rational and calm."  
  
Damn, the guy was smarter then he looked.  
  
"Kai, think about it," I started again, my voice catching a nervous lapse when his hand locked around my arm and he began to drag me off to the back of the school, "Whatever you're thinking of doing to me can't be legal! WHERE WILL YOU HIDE MY BODY!?"  
  
Kai stopped for a moment, glancing over his shoulder to me, a bewildered expression on his face. He rolled his eyes then before turning back around, shoving me against the brick wall next to the large garbage can, and slamming his hands on either side of my head to prevent me from going anywhere. I stood completely still, staring at him with wide eyes. He leaned closer, eyes pointed and narrowed dangerously towards my own.  
  
"You're actually right, Tyson," He began, biting my name out roughly, "What I'm going to do to you isn't exactly legal."   
  
Oh *shit*.  
  
"Okay, okay." I took in a deep breath. "Can I say something? If you're going to kill me then don't dump my body in the river because I don't want it to become fish food or anything. At least have the decency to go dump it in some trees...no, wait, don't do that either or else all the bugs will eat me. Oh, I got it! All you need to do is just mail my body to my parents--UMPFT!"  
  
I was cut off when Kai leaned down for the final time, pressing his lips against my own.   
  
Oooh SHIT!  
  
Nonononono! DUDE! This isn't what's supposed to happen! He's supposed to beat the living hell out of me! Not take advantage of my open mouth and stick his tongue DOWN MY FECKING THROAT! I made a strangled noise low in my throat, raising my hands and pushing frantically at his shoulders. He simply sighed against my mouth, catching both my hands with his own and pinning them back against the brick wall as well. And do you know where that left me?  
  
Totally.  
  
Fucking.  
  
Vulnerable.  
  
You stupid, stupid ass! I refuse to be an uke! Neveeeeeeeeeeeeeer! (1)  
  
'Bleh, okay, breathe Tyson. Remember to breathe.' said one of those damned annoying little voices in the back of my head.  
  
'How can I breathe when he won't let me?' I yelled inwardly. Y'know, if those stupid voices were real people then I'd take a mallet and pound their little heads in. They think they're so smart...but they're not. So nyah.  
  
Kai pressed his free hand against the small of my back, pushing my hips foreword a bit and making me arch my back slightly. I whimpered (damn me) and tried to pull away, but lo-and-behold, I couldn't because he overpowered me by, like, A LOT. His hand left my back, snaking up my shirt and skimming lightly over my stomach. I twitched at the feeling of his cold hands on my bare skin but there wasn't really anything I could do about it so y'know...  
  
He pulled away then, dropping my hands and yanking me from the wall, pressing me up against him. I breathed in deeply, bowing my head a bit, staring blankly at the fabric of Kai's black sweater. He slid his forefinger under my chin, tilting it up a bit so my eyes met his again. I shifted uncomfortably in the tight grasp he had me in, wanting to say something yet wanting to stay silent at the same time. What could you say in a situation like this? If I chewed him out and screamed at him, chances are he'll only end up doing it again. Remaining silent was my best option.  
  
"Doesn't it hurt?" He whispered, expression unreadable. "Don't you hate the fact that I can do anything I want with you even if you don't want it." His voice lowered even more, but a still smirk grew to replace the past frown. "I'm the one who has the control, Tyson. Not you."   
  
With that said, he pushed me away, backing away and standing in place for a moment. Then, without another word, he turned and started back to the front of the school, disappearing behind the corner. I simply stared at the place where he had stood.   
  
I hated him.  
  
I hated him because I knew what he said was right.  
  
I had no control over what he did to me, whether I liked it or not.  
  
End Chapter Seven.  
  
End Notes: O.o That was short, ne? I'm sorry. *wails* The next chapter will be a lot longer, though, since I have a lot of fun things planned. ^______________^ Muahahaha!   
  
Dark: o.o;;  
  
Firefly-chan: Okay, I'm done. Review and make a petty blonde happy? =D 


	8. We're all in this alone

A.N: Aha. I'm pissed off. The disk that I had the whole chapter on went bad. Now I have to rewrite the entire thing. *screams and bitches at the wall*  
  
Dark: *nudges her*  
  
Firefly-chan: Oh, anyway. Ahem. This chapter is dedicated to HALLOWEEN! *cheers* Yay! X_X I love that holiday. And since it is October this is going to be a creepy-ish but still rather funny chapter. So continue reading. =D I hope you like it.  
  
Rank and File  
Chapter Eight  
By Firefly-chan  
  
"A Halloween party?" I repeated, staring down at the black paper in my hand. "Okay, Raquel, let me get this straight...Panix Raisiq invited us to his party?"  
  
Raquel, one of Celestyn's friends, nodded repetitively, smiling. "Yeah. Kind of funny, isn't it?"  
  
"Kind of funny?" I blinked at her, scratching the back of my head. "I think it's more of a trick rather then a humorous kind of thing. Why would they invite us? They don't even like us."  
  
"Correction," Raquel held up a long, slender finger, shaking her head, "They don't like us but they like you. Goddess only knows why but they do, Tyson."  
  
"Whatever." I snorted, dropping the paper from my hand and letting it float to the ground. I turned back to my locker, gathering a few more books into my bag before shutting it and turning back towards her. "They don't like me, Raquel. It's some sort of sick, twisted trick for me to get them to trust them so they can do shit to me behind my back when I least expect it. But I haven't fallen for it so far and it seems to have backfire."  
  
She tilted a well-defined eyebrow upwards, folding her arms over her chest and raising her chin defiantly. "You're such a dork, Tyson," She said, laughing lightly, "You are *such* a dork."  
  
I nodded, brushing past her and patting her softly on the head. "Yup, I know."   
  
Yeah, like I would ever go to Panix's Halloween party. The only way to get me there would be to kidnap me or something, but that'd still be a challenge since I'd probably be kicking and screaming and poking some people's eyes out or something. And to make it worse, Kai is Panix friend. I'd be venerable at Panix's house because it's just that...his house. I'd be the main target at that party. What kind of idiot do these people take me for?  
  
...  
  
Okay. Don't answer that.  
  
***  
  
(Next day at school: last period)  
  
Ooh, there it goes. That stupid, stupid minute hand twitching backwards again. I balled my hand into a fist, practically pounding it on my desk, causing a few people in the class to stir. The teacher didn't notice and continued on with the lesson, back facing towards the chalkboard. I gritted my teeth tightly together, resting my head up against my desk, letting out a deep breath. We still had ten minutes until class was out for the weekend. Great.  
  
"Ahem." I looked up when I heard my teacher clear my throat, narrowing her eyes at me. "Tyson, could you perhaps...pay more attention?"  
  
I sniffed, grumbling, "Yeah. I guess."  
  
She rolled her eyes slightly before turning back to the chalkboard again.  
  
"Yeah, Tyson. Wouldn't want to fail, would you?" I looked over, glaring at Kai who sat in the desk next to mine.  
  
"Shove off, Kai." I growled, flicking a piece of folded paper at him.   
  
"Boys! Please!" The teacher turned again, obviously annoyed. "Save your conversations for after school."  
  
I sneered at Kai when the teacher turned again, folding my arms over my chest. Kai, seeming unfazed by this, leaned over again, whispering loudly, "What's the point in trying to learn, Tyson? You won't make it past high school."  
  
"Shut up." I muttered again, gripping my desk tightly. "Or I swear I'll--"  
  
"You'll what?" He taunted, eyebrow raised. "Make me pay? That's likely."  
  
"Don't." I started again, voice lowered dangerously. "I'm serious."  
  
"So am I." His eyes flashed. "You can't do anything to harm me, Tyson, and you know it."  
  
I opened my mouth to retort but a ruler slammed down on my desk, making me practically fall from my seat.   
  
"Tyson and Kai," Our teacher, Mrs. Raeqiu, glared down at both of us, "you have a four hour detention after school today."  
  
Four....  
  
Four...  
  
Four HOURS?!  
  
Is that even LEGAL?   
  
I looked over at Kai to see his reaction. He was...SMILING! The bastard?! Why would he be smiling?  
  
"Four hours?" Max, Ray, Celestyn, and Raquel said at the same time.  
  
The rest of the class began to whisper as well.   
  
"C'mon, Mrs. Raeqiu," Blaze protested, "that's kind of harsh."  
  
"Okay then," Mrs. Raeqiu mocked an innocent smile, "you five may join them."   
  
"Damnit." I heard Blaze mutter under his breath from the desk behind me.  
  
Okay.  
  
So I had detention with Raquel, Max, Ray, Blaze...  
  
And Kai...  
  
After school. For four hours. Well, that can't be that bad. I mean, most of the people I'm going to have detention with are my friends, right?  
  
I sighed, sinking lower into my seat as the bell rang.  
  
This was going to be the longest four hours of my life.  
  
***  
  
(Sixty minutes later)  
  
"You can't make that move, idiot."  
  
"Yes you can!"  
  
"This is hearts! You can't break a heart on the first trick. Haven't you read the rules?"  
  
"That's the stupidest rule *I* have ever heard."  
  
"Yeah, well, you're not one of the most smartest people that ever existed, y'know."  
  
Blaze narrowed his eyes on Celestyn and was about to lunge at her but Max held him back, rolling his eyes. I drew out a deep breath, rubbing frantically at my head and closing my eyes. They had been playing cards for the past twenty minutes and every fecking second they would break off to yell at the other on what rule they were breaking. One's head REALLY starts to hurt after twenty minutes of yelling, y'know?"  
  
"Where is Mrs. Raeqiu?" I asked, sounding a bit snappish. "She said she was going to go get a cup of coffee over thirty minutes ago!"   
  
Raquel shrugged, plucking lint from her black sweater. "Who knows? She could've lost her way or something." She sniffed, raising her nose defiantly. "I swear that woman hates me."  
  
"Hey," I objected crossly, "she's the one who gave me the detention first. I'm guessing she hates me more then she hates you."  
  
"She gave us all the detention in the end, didn't she?" Kai cut in, looking up from the magazine he had been reading silently. "Who really cares?"  
  
"I wasn't talking to you, Kai." I snapped, turning away from him stiffly. "It's your fault we're in this mess in the first place."  
  
"It's your own fault, Tyson." He replied calmly, flipping another page to his magazine. "You're the one who responded to me. I didn't make you."  
  
"What else was I suppose to do?" I hissed hotly, losing my temper. "I just don't sit and listen as someone insults me."  
  
He raised his shoulders slightly in a shrug. "Your problem, not mine."  
  
I ground my teeth together, trembling with anger. I hated him. I never understood how he could remain so composed when arguing. It completely pisses me off and I'm guessing that's a downfall that I need to work on. He does it to get on my nerves and I know this but I still lose my cool. Argh! I could just...hit him or something!  
  
"Would you guys shut up?" Ray grumbled, raising his lowered head from his desk. "I'm getting really sick of hearing you argue."  
  
"I'm getting sick of hearing us all argue!" Raquel exclaimed, throwing her hands in the air, exasperated. "Detention is suppose to teach us a lesson...not to promote us to arguing some more. And besides, we all sound like idiots."  
  
"Correction," Kai held up a finger, not looking up from his magazine, "you're the ones acting like idiots. Not me."  
  
Raquel ran a tongue over her lips, her eyes clouding slightly with irritation. "Whatever. We're all in detention, aren't we? That should tell us something."  
  
The whole rest of the group burst into a heated argument, leaving me to stare at them silently from my spot at my desk, glowering. My headache was certainly NOT getting any better here.  
  
I jumped when the lights flickered, gripping at my seat. The rest of the group fell silent, as well, and Kai even put his magazine down for a moment.   
  
"Alright," Celestyn began after the lights stopped flickering, "I'm going to pretend that never happened."  
  
Everyone jumped this time when the lights started to flicker again.  
  
I swallowed, scratching the back of my head. "Eheh? Maybe they forgot to pay the electric bill or something?" I offered lamely.  
  
No one replied. They looked a bit unsettled when the lights continued to flicker.  
  
"Maybe we should find someone?" Raquel suggested lightly, running a hand through her rich dark brown hair. "We could ask them what's going on. I'm sure there has to be at least a couple members of the staff still inside the building."  
  
A few numb nods passed around the rooms. I just hoped the lights didn't go out and stay out. I didn't do well in darkness.   
  
I stood up, stretching my arms over my arms before starting out of the classroom with the rest of the group, closing the door behind me. I looked down the empty halls, swallowing nervously again. Everything was unusually silent. I stuck close to Raquel and Celestyn, glancing over my shoulder every so often as we made our way down the hall.  
  
"Maybe we should split up and look for someone?" Max started but was cut off instantly.  
  
"No!" Raquel and I said immediately.   
  
"Eheh." I grinned sheepishly when I received a few looks. "I really don't want to be by myself if the lights do happen to go out. It's safer just to stick together."  
  
Celestyn laughed, patting my back. "Safer? Tyson, nothing's going to happen. We're just going to look for one of the staff members. Where's the harm in that?"  
  
She obviously spoke too soon because a crackle came from the intercom, stirring our attention to it. There was another crackle before music began to play from it and the lights began to flicker once more. A gravely, whispered voice soon followed after on it.  
  
"Welcome to Akita High, now you're all gonna die. Open wide, I'm coming inside. Don't look behind, I'll make sure to find. Run and hide for you haven't much time, I'll end it all with this rhyme."  
  
Then silence. The lights went solid again.  
  
"Well," Blaze broke it, shaking his head, "you don't hear that every day."  
  
I could feel my mouth drop to the floor. I cleared my throat and raised a shaking hand. "In a threatening situation, we're suppose to remain calm, right?"  
  
Everyone nodded, pale.  
  
I looked down at my feet before back at them again. "Okay, would anyone care to be the decoy while the rest of us go running and screaming through the halls?"  
  
More silence.  
  
"We're all gonna DIE!" Celestyn wailed.  
  
Everyone began screaming, darting down the hall in this sort of crowded little group. We stopped when reached the end of the hall and realized that there was no other turn. So we turned around and went back the other way, screaming again. Everyone started from the room we had came from but I came to a halt, glaring at them.  
  
"You idiots!" I nodded towards the door at the other end of the hall. "The exit!"  
  
"Oh." They all blinked, recollection dawning.  
  
We ran towards the exit, screaming once more filling the halls. I pressed my face against the glass door, practically sobbing as I pounded my hand against it. "No!" I cried. "It's locked! Damnit!"  
  
"This is your fault!" Celestyn jabbed her pointing finger in my ribs. "If you hadn't gotten yelled at then we never would've stuck up for you and gotten detention in the first place!"  
  
"Stuck up for me?" I yelled back. "If I remember correctly, you just stood there like fecking morons and said 'Four hours?!'"   
  
"At least we said something!" She retorted, turning away from me.   
  
"But you didn't have to!"  
  
"But we did!"  
  
"You didn't have to!"  
  
"We did!"  
  
"You guys!" Kai broke in, frowning. "Let's just go back to the room. This is probably a joke or something. It's not any reason to get upset."  
  
"Oh, yeah, you're right." I shot back sarcastically. "It's no reason to get upset after someone told us that they were going to kill us DIRECTLY OVER THE INTERCOM! It's just a PERFECT kind of situation to remain all happy and cheerful! IT'S LIKE SIGNING YOUR DEATH WARRANT! Don't you watch any movies? That's what always happens. Everyone thinks it's one big joke...but it really ends up to be a massive killing spree! My guess is that in the next five seconds the lights will flicker, go out and when they come back on SOMEONE WILL BE DEAD!"  
  
Kai started at me, seemingly stupefied. "You," He began after a moment, "watch WAY too many movies."  
  
The lights flickered.  
  
I threw my hands into the air. "My point EXACTLY!"  
  
The lights went out.  
  
"Here we go." I rubbed a hand over my head.  
  
The lights went back on.  
  
Everyone was still there.  
  
"Eh," I blinked, tilting my head to the side. "Okay, so I was wrong."  
  
"Tyson," Raquel let out a deep breath, resting a hand on my shoulder, "Kai is right. We just need to stay calm and stay together. We also need to be quiet. I don't think screaming is the best idea at the current moment."  
  
Blaze nodded, still really pale. "They're right." He started towards the classroom, gesturing with his hands for us to follow. "Come on. Let's go back into the room."  
  
We headed back towards the room, looking to our side and behind us for any sign of anyone. I felt a shiver run down my back as we piled back into the room, shutting and locking the door behind us. I really just wanted to get out of here. Everything that was happening was really creeping me out.  
  
"Now what should we do?" I whispered, sitting back down.  
  
"The only thing to do is wait." Max replied softly, going through Mrs. Raeqiu's desk.  
  
"Wait?" I started at him. "Wait?! Wait for what? For someone to come here and kill us?"  
  
"You're over reacting, Tyson." Kai snapped again, frowning. "I told you, this is probably just one big joke."  
  
"A joke?" I mumbled, pressing my head against my hand again. "Yeah, right."  
  
My thoughts of it ever chancing to be a joke were immediately cut short when a blood-curdling scream broke the short-termed silence. I shot to a stand, eyes wide and I knew I was probably the palest out of the group. Geh, damnit. I was such a coward. But then a guy has a right to be a coward when he's about to DIE!   
  
Kai stood up too, frowning and making for the door. He looked back at us, looking annoyed. "Well?" He drew out. "Coming?"  
  
"Uh, no?" I said shakily, backing up into Max. "I'm quite comfy in here, thank you."  
  
He sighed, before opening the door and poking his head out of the room. He looked around for a moment before letting out a silent curse and stepping from the room. He looked back at us, running a hand through his hair. "You guys," He swallowed, "you might want to see this."  
  
Reluctantly, we all gathered out of the room behind him. I almost fainted at what I saw.  
  
In large red print on a piece of black construction paper that hung across the hall, read the words 'NO ONE GETS OUT ALIVE'.   
  
"No!" I moaned, feeling my legs give out. "This isn't happening! This can't be happening!"  
  
Everyone else was silent, too shocked and frightened to speak. My head snapped up sharply when someone began to laugh. I narrowed my gaze on Kai, who was holding a hand to his stomach, laughing louder and louder as the moments passed. I came to a shaky stand, beginning to back away with the rest of the group.  
  
"You guys," He spoke between breaths, "are so stupid."  
  
"It's you!" I all but screamed, holding a hand up to my face. "You're going to kill us! BREAK THE LOCKED DOOR DOWN!" I turned sharply around, running back towards the exit with the screaming group behind me.  
  
"You idiots!" Kai called after us, still laughing. "Would you stop running? It's just a joke! I set you up!"  
  
I came to a dead stop, narrowly missing from meeting the door face-first. I slowly turned around, my angry eyes resting on his laughing ones. "You mean to tell me," I began, biting down on my bottom, "that you fixed us? You? Of all people?"  
  
"A guy has to have fun so close to Halloween, doesn't he?" He snickered, still shaking his head. "I figured it'd be a nice pre-party for Panix's Halloween one."  
  
"And do the teacher's know about this?" Raquel asked from beside me, and I knew by the tone of her voice that she was upset too.  
  
"Of course." He stopped laughing, meeting our even gazes. "They helped us." He looked behind him, calling out, "Okay, you guys can come out!"  
  
Mrs. Raeqiu, Panix, Raider, and Takisha came from behind a closed door towards the other end of the hall, grinning.   
  
"Oh, c'mon!" I groaned, slapping a hand to my face. "How could you do this, Takisha? And Mrs. Raeqiu! This isn't fair!"  
  
Mrs. Raeqiu smiled gently. "It seemed like too good of an offer to turn down." She winked. "And besides, I knew that you guys would probably never disobey me in class again."  
  
I frowned, folding my arms across my chest and turned away. "This is totally unfair and uncalled for."  
  
"But it was purely priceless." Takisha burst into a fit of laughter, Kai joining him. "You guys totally believed that someone was going to kill you. And your screaming? Ah, too perfect."  
  
I glared at Takisha. "Yeah, perfect." I started towards the exit, glancing back at Mrs. Raeqiu. "Can we go home now?"  
  
Grr! I hate this! I never even suspected this and Kai fixed me so bad! That's totally not fair! It was suppose to be MY turn to embarrass him! Obviously this guy doesn't play by the rules. But he'll pay. Oh, yes he will. I'll make sure of it. And since he had other people help him for this little trick, then I think I'll have Max, Ray, Celestyn, and Raquel help me for mine.  
  
I brushed past Kai as Mrs. Raeqiu unlocked the doors, smiling weakly at me as if for a slight apology. Kai simply smirked at me as I started down the stairs, raising a hand in front of my eyes to block the evening sun.  
  
Oh, smirk and mock while you can, Kai.  
  
This is where your little 'reign of pranks' end because I have one that'll top yours by far.  
  
End Chapter Eight.  
  
End Notes: XD This was a weird little chapter, wasn't it? ^^; I know, I know. But at least it was a bit longer. Eheh, I can't wait 'till you guys see what Tyson is going to do to Kai. Ooh, trust me, it'll be good. ^_______________^ Review?  
  
Dark: You're such a plot--  
  
Firefly-chan: *throws Dark into a closet* Shush!  
  
Dark: -_-; 


	9. If at first you don't succeed, cheat

A.N: Yay! Another chapter! Go me, go me, go me...*chants to herself*  
  
Paradoxical: -_- Hikari...  
  
Firefly-chan: *blink* Yami?  
  
Paradoxical: Nevermind.  
  
Reviews -   
ChibiBoko - Kai enjoys being evil. *nodnod*  
BlacKitten-chan - ^.^ Muahaha.  
Psychic'sDream - Nah, I just want to glomp all of you. X_X  
Joce - ^_^  
Stacey - Heh. They probably think you're insane. ^_~  
White Nyako - Oh, it shall, my lufflies. It shall. BWAHAHAHA!  
Vulpix104 - I guess? XD  
Bester - Ah, it'll be something much better then that...  
Kasey - ^^ Thank you.  
Kawaii lil Angel of Darkness - Aw, heheh. Thank you, lovely.  
Split-Caos - Yay! It's here. ^^;;  
Noyb - I'm sorry. My writing-metabolism is slowing down. x-x  
CheetaCat - Meheh.  
Senshi no Death - *gasp* Anything but that! =P Just kidding, hun.  
Kijin - Yayness!  
Anonymous - I've updated! READ! NOW! @_@  
Forget-me-not - That sucks. X_X  
Mystik-chan - X_x Nope. Tyson is the uke, remember? *is afraid* Eheh..*runs away*  
AntimonyZone - ^___________________________________________________^  
Vali-chan - I care about the problems of my reviewers! Er, kinda. =D  
SilverDeathscythe - Of course there will! *cough*inthischapter*cough*  
Reo - MUAHAHAHA!  
Flick - Yes, Kai does think of good pranks, doesn't he? ^^;  
^_^ - Um. -_- It's called hormones, sweetie.  
Lina the outlawed bomber - I have. Wee.  
Anonymous - X_X I have, dear.  
Sweetdeily - Thank you, hun. ^.^  
Blue Demon - Meheheheh-ness.  
Anonymous - *pokes the fic*  
Rika - Er, calm down there, buddy, and try to keep it down to one review, ne?  
lil-yaoi-witch-18 - Thanks. ^_^  
  
Firefly-chan: Let's goooooooooooooooooo!   
  
Paradoxical: -_-   
  
Firefly-chan: You don't talk much, do ya, Par?  
  
Paradoxical: Go away.  
  
Firefly-chan: Eheh....on with the fic!  
  
Rank and File  
Chapter Nine  
By Firefly-chan  
  
"It's stupid."  
  
"It's brilliant."  
  
"Yes, you're right. Brilliantly stupid."  
  
"Aw, c'mon. It's a good idea."  
  
"No, it really isn't, Tyson."  
  
"Yes, it really is, Raquel."  
  
"Listen, Tyson, I haven't known you very long but I've known you long enough to know when you've thought of a completely ridiculous idea. And guess what? This one of those times."  
  
I glared at the dark haired beauty that was sprawled over her couch, snapping her gum, and flipping through her magazine. "So what else do you expect me to do?" I snapped, annoyed. "Nothing?"  
  
She looked at me from over her magazine, eyebrow tipped. "That'd be the main idea." She sighed a moment later. "Listen, Tyson. I'm just telling you this for your own good. You shouldn't mess with things like this."  
  
"I don't care," I grumbled, coming to a stand. "I'm going home to get ready to complete my plan to ruin Kai's life...or maybe his weekend, at least." I turned to leave, starting for the door. "It doesn't matter to me if you help or not." With that, I stepped outside, slamming the door behind me.  
  
I walked in silence for a moment, starting to go slightly slower as I reached several yards from Raquel's house.   
  
I held up my hand, a grin pulling at my lips, as I flicked one finger up. "One," I began, "two," slower this time, "three."  
  
The glossy wooden door to Raquel's home slammed open and she came stalking from the house, looking annoyed as hell. She threw up her hands when she approached me, rolling her eyes. "Okay!" She snapped, angrily. "I'll help you. But on one condition."  
  
"And...?"  
  
"You have to have Celestyn in on it too," She said, leaning back from me, arms folded over her chest.  
  
"Done," I smiled triumphantly. "Meet me at my house at seven-thirty. I'll get Celestyn; don't worry."  
  
Without another word, I turned and walked away.  
  
***  
  
I tapped my fingers against my kitchen table, glancing at the clock and scowled when it clearly red in bright red neon numbers: seven-fifty. Where were they? They were supposed to be here a good twenty minutes ago. I pushed myself away from the table, throwing my magazine down onto it. I stomped out of the kitchen, down the halls, and to the front door, glancing out the window for a moment before swinging the door open. I poked my head outside, sighing heavily.  
  
"They better come," I grumbled, noting that it was starting to get dark.   
  
I was about to turn around and head back inside when I heard faint giggling a little ways down the block. I muttered not-so-nice-things under my breath as I stalked down the stairs and peaked around the corner, shaking my head when I saw Celestyn and Raquel walking side by side, whispering to each other about something.  
  
"It's about time," I said, glaring at them as they came to a stop before me.  
  
"Hey, you said you needed something black to write with so I was looking around," Celestyn said defensively, fishing around in her black bag and pulled out a small gray tube. "It's black lipstick."  
  
I rolled my eyes, snatching it away from her and shoving it in my pocket. "Figures, but it'll do good."   
  
"So," Celestyn started as we headed back to my house, eyebrow tilted, "humor me, Tyson. Exactly how much toilet paper do you have for this little evil doing?"  
  
I grinned, slinging my arm over both of their shoulders. "Enough," I told her, craning my neck up the sky. "Enough."  
  
***  
  
(8: 05 PM)  
  
"This is how it's going to go," I leaned back in my chair, nodding to Celestyn and Raquel who sat across from me on the couch. "I'm going to go through the back alley...I found out this weekend that it leads to Kai's house. You guys will wait at the end of the alley for me since I don't need you for anything else but to help me carry out the plan."   
  
I leaned forward again, resting my elbows on my bent knees. "I will tee-pee the house, write the words on the window, and I'll be out of there. I should get it done in a good twenty to thirty minutes...it really depends on how smoothly this goes."  
  
Raquel and Celestyn nodded, although it was a bit hesitant.  
  
"But," Celestyn began slowly, frowning softly, "what if people see you?"  
  
I jerked my thumb behind me, to the window. "That's why it's dark out. It'll be another two hours before we I start off but we need to get ready.  
  
They nodded again, more sure this time.  
  
I clapped my hands together, rising to a stand. "Alright, then let's get this thing moving."  
  
***  
  
(9: 38 PM)  
  
I surveyed myself in the mirror, making a face at my reflection.  
  
I was, obviously, dressed all in black and in my opinion, it made me look really pale. I cringed at how baggy the pants that I was wearing was but then reminded myself that I wouldn't be in them that long. 'And besides, Tyson,' I thought, 'keep in mind of how you're going to ruin Kai's weekend. He'll be cleaning up the mess instead of doing something else...like torturing you, for instances.'  
  
I felt Celestyn pat me on the back, smirking up at me. "Tyson," She started, mock sweetness dripping from her voice, "black really isn't your color."   
  
I swatted her hands away, rolling my eyes before turning back to the mirror again. I winced again.  
  
Yeah, okay. She was right.  
  
Black isn't my color.  
  
***  
  
(9: 53 PM)  
  
"Let's go!" I called, tapping my foot impatiently as I waited by the door. "What is taking you guys so long?"  
  
"Just a second!" I heard Raquel's voice call back from up the stairs.  
  
No sooner had she said it, Celestyn came flying down the stairs, a black garbage bag filled with rolls of toilet paper slung over her shoulder. She looked me up and down, running her tongue of her lips. "You have the lipstick, right?" She asked timidly.  
  
I nodded, digging the tube out of my pocket and waved it in her face.  
  
Raquel came down the stairs a moment after. Slowly, might I add. Very slowly.  
  
"Okay, let's go, Raquel," I snapped, tugging her down the rest of the stairs. "We haven't got a lot of time."  
  
She said nothing, and I wasn't sure if she made a face at me since my back was turned but knowing Raquel, she probably did something of the sort.  
  
It took only around five minutes to reach the middle part of the alley, and much to Celestyn's relief, I took the garbage bag from her hands, turning to face them. "Okay," I ran a hand through my hair, "this is as far as you guys will go. Wait until I come back, okay?"  
  
They nodded again.  
  
"Just don't do anything relatively stupid, alright, Tyson?" Raquel said as I turned to continue my trek down the alley.  
  
"Me?" I snorted, sticking my nose in the air. "Tell me, Raquel, when have I ever done anything stupid?"  
  
I could practically see her blinking in confusion, and the words slipped from her mouth, "Is that a trick question?"  
  
***  
  
Revenge, to put it simply, is purely sweet.  
  
I stood back, hands on my hips, as I looked over my work.  
  
Kai's house was a mess. Toilet paper was strewn all over the trees, porch, and house, or anywhere else that I might've found a place to put it. It was so thickly applied that you could barely make out a yard ahead of you. I cackled evilly, taking the tube of lipstick out once more and starting toward Kai's bedroom window.  
  
I stopped when I was in front of it, threw of the cap and began to write on the glass pane.  
  
I pulled away seconds later, snickering under my breath as I tossed the tube over my shoulder.  
  
Clearly and quite distinctly, on Kai's window, read the word: give me your best-shot, jackass.  
  
'Now, Kai,' I thought to myself, smirking inwardly, 'let's see you top that.'  
  
I gathered the black garbage bag in my hand and crumpled it up, throwing it in the bag I had slung over my shoulder. Looking over the house one more time, I was about to turn to leave when I felt firm hands press into my back, shoving my roughly foreword. I stumbled into the side of Kai's brick house, flinching in pain as my body met the hard stone. My hands were ripped from their position at my side and pressed above me.  
  
"Ow," I muttered, a jolt of pain running through my arm.  
  
"You," I heard a recognizable deep chuckle from behind me, "never give up."  
  
"Not really," I replied, the calmness of my voice surprising even me.  
  
I heard Kai do one of those annoying little 'tsk, tsk, tsk' things from behind me. "What a mess," he whispered, leaning foreword so his mouth hovered inches from my ear.   
  
"I know," I couldn't help the smile that peaked at the corner of my lips. Honest.  
  
"It'll take me awhile to clean up...possibly even my whole weekend."  
  
"I know."  
  
"I suppose you think you've outsmarted me, huh?"  
  
The question caught me in a web of silence. I felt my smile pull down into another frown. What was that suppose to mean?  
  
"I--" I started but was cut off when Kai yanked me around, but pinned me back against the wall again, causing another tremor of pain to run through my body.  
  
"Damnit," I hissed, clenching my captured fists.  
  
"Hurts, doesn't it?"   
  
I didn't answer.  
  
"Oh, don't be like that," He crooked a finger under my chin, lifting my face up so my eyes met his.   
  
"Let me go, Kai," I mumbled, suddenly beginning to feel miserable. He had caught me. He wasn't suppose to catch me. Where was the fun in that?  
  
"No," He said coolly, brushing a lock of hair from my face, "I don't really think I will."  
  
He leaned in, brushing his lips across my forehead, down my nose, and then pressing them against my lips.   
  
Daaaaaaaaaaaaamnit. Not this again.  
  
"Kai--" My voice was muffled by his mouth. I pushed at his shoulders, trying again, "Kai--ow, damnit. S--stop it!"  
  
He had bitten down on my bottom lip, drawing a thin line of blood to it. He captured my hands again, twisting them this time as he pinned them above me. I couldn't stop the loud whimper this time or the tears the sprang to my eyes.  
  
'Don't do this, Tyson,' I thought to myself, 'don't let him get to you.'  
  
But it hurt. And his touch was so cold. Like a caress of an arctic wind.   
  
"I...I--don't want--ow!" I cried out again when he twisted my arm even more, deepening the kiss.  
  
Finally, after a second later, he pulled away. "I," He started, breathing deeply, "don't care what you want."  
  
"Get off of me," I whispered, closing my eyes. "Now."  
  
"Don't," I felt him raise my chin again. "Open your eyes." His voice had softened slightly. "You have such pretty eyes."  
  
My eyes shot wide open with that remark. I narrowed my gaze on him, and twisted in his grasp. "I don't care," I know I was wailing but I didn't care anymore. "Just let me go home."  
  
"Okay," He dropped my hands, and I held them close to my body, cradling them carefully. He backed away a few steps, watching me carefully. "Run away, puppy." It was spoken so softly that I had to lean in to hear it. "But you'll come back. And the way I see it is you have two options...either you can come back by yourself or I will drag you back." He turned away, starting to his porch. But he stopped for a moment to remark over his shoulder, "And then it won't matter how much you whimper and cry because I won't let you go."  
  
He disappeared up the porch, then, and I knew he had gone inside by the recognizable sound of the creak of a door opening and closing. I was shaking...horribly.   
  
'But it's so cold out, Tyson.' I reminded myself. 'It has to be from the cold.'  
  
But it wasn't from the cold.  
  
I knew this.  
  
And Kai knew this.  
  
'You asshole,' I thought grudgingly, staring at his porch.   
  
It didn't matter how many names I called him, though.  
  
One thing would always remain fact.  
  
Kai had an effect on me that ran much deeper then our game of cat and mouse.  
  
Shakily, I pushed myself away from the wall and started back towards the alley, not even glancing back as I did so.  
  
The night sky hung heavy above me, and I noted with a bitter recognition, that there wasn't even a single star in the sky.  
  
End Chapter Nine.  
  
End Notes: Okay, to save myself many questions, I will say this now. The genre actually ranges from Romance/Comedy/Drama. O.O So, yeah. Things are going to get dramatic. Yay. ^^ Fun. Okay, ahem, well, review! ^__________________________^ 


	10. Today has been one hell of a week

A.N: Haha. I'm a loser.  
  
Paradoxical: -_-;  
  
Rank and File  
Chapter Ten  
By Firefly-chan  
  
I poked at my grapes on the tray with a fork before sighing and dropping it back on the table. I looked up at Celestyn who was sitting on the other side of the table, and shrugged. "I'm not going to Panix's Halloween party," I started slowly. "I...um...don't think I'm really up to it."  
  
Celestyn frowned at me, pushing away her tray. "C'mon, Tyson!" She groaned, shaking her head. "You can't back out now! The party is tomorrow night, remember?"  
  
"Yeah," I scratched the back of my head, blinking, "I know."  
  
Raquel drew out a long breath, rolling her eyes. "I can't believe you're doing this, Tyson," She muttered. "You told us you were going!"  
  
"I changed my mind!" I exclaimed defensively. "Can't a person change their minds? Jeez."  
  
"Not on such sudden notice!" Celestyn mumbled, rubbing a hand over her face. "Why don't you want to go?"  
  
"I just...don't," I replied stiffly, sticking my nose in the air.  
  
Ray raised an eyebrow, looking at me from across the table and inquired, "Did something happen while you were having your little fun at Kai's house on Friday? Something we possibly don't know about?"  
  
I felt a flush rise to my face. "No!" I snapped hastily, standing up to dump my tray. "No, of course not."  
  
"Mmhmm," Raquel crossed her arms over her chest, smugly smirking as I turned and quickly walked towards the garbage bins at the end of the cafeteria.  
  
After I had dumped the excess food that I hadn't eaten, I placed the tray on the shelf to be washed and started to turn to head back to the table when I felt a firm hand rest on my arm. I spun around, blinking in momentary surprise when I saw Kai before narrowing my eyes, ripping my arm from his grip and glaring at him.  
  
"What the hell do you want?" I asked coldly.  
  
He looked around, seeming calm enough, before looking back at me. "Come out to the hall with me. There's something I need to discuss with you."  
  
I threw my arms into the air, shooting him a withered glance. "Oh, yeah, Kai," I began sarcastically. "Sure I'll go out in the hall with you! Hmm, so what is it you would like to do now? Shove me against the lockers and HARASS THE LIVING HELL OUT OF ME!? IS THAT IT?!"  
  
Silence washed over the cafeteria.  
  
Panix, who I now just noticed standing behind Kai, coughed, waving his hands in the air. "Nothing to see here," He said, nodding. "Just go back to your lunches."  
  
I muttered angrily under my breath as Kai took me by the arm again and roughly steered me out of the cafeteria. He shoved me lightly out of the doors to the cafeteria and out into the hall, closing them behind him. He ran a hand through his hair, shaking his head before turning to face me.  
  
"No, Tyson," Kai began softly, his voice bordering dangerously low, "I'm not going to shove you against the lockers and screw your brains out--"  
  
I held up a finger, sniffing. "I said 'harass the living hell out of me', you perv. Not..." I fell silent when I saw the look he gave me. "What? It's true."  
  
"Shut up," He snapped, and my mouth snapped shut, mostly in surprise. He glared at me through already pointed eyes, flexing his fingers at his side. "All I wanted to know is if you were going to Panix's party or not."  
  
My eyebrow shot up. "Why do you ask?"  
  
"I just want to know, okay?" He said coolly, taking a step towards me.  
  
"No, I'm not," I replied, watching him carefully before taking a cautious step the other way.   
  
"Why not?"  
  
"Because I don't want to."  
  
"There must be a reason for you not wanting to go."  
  
"Well, there isn't!" I said hastily, turning away from him. "I don't see where it is any of your business in the first place so I suggest you back the hell off and leave me alone before I file a restraining order to your ass."  
  
He stared at me delicately, amused. "Am I making you upset?"  
  
"Oh," I spun around, my glare deepening, "you always make me upset. Your mere presence pisses me off. So you want a reason to why I'm not going to this party? I'm not going because of you, jackass. I'm not going because I know there is a reason we were invited to this party and I don't intend to find out. And you know what? There is not a damn thing you can do about it."  
  
Silence.  
  
After a moment, Kai shifted, his face blank. He started towards me until I was pressed and pinned against the wall. I returned the level gaze evenly, folding both arms over my chest and raising my chin defiantly. Kai caught my chin, forcing it downward to look me better in the eye. The taller teen leaned closer, whispering, "You will go to that party, Tyson. If I find you're not there then I will track you down and drag you to Panix's house myself. And it'll hurt."  
  
Kai smirked lightly, leaning down further and pressing his lips against my own for a rough moment before pulling back and pushing himself away from the wall. Without another word, he turned and started down the hall, disappearing around a corner.  
  
I stood there, staring at the tiled floor for either several seconds or minutes, I wasn't quite sure. I took in a deep breath, trying to stop myself from the violent tremors that ran through my body. I clenched my hand into a fist, practically slamming it into the wall behind me as I clenched my eyes shut.  
  
"I hate you," I hissed between gritted teeth. "I hate you."  
  
I stayed in my same position for another minute before relaxing my body, willing myself to get my anger under control. I opened my eyes then and took in another deep breath before walking across the hall and back into the cafeteria.  
  
End Chapter Ten.  
  
End Notes: Muahahahahahahahaha! X-x Sorry this was so short but it had to be. It's all leading up to the party. Er, speaking of which, the next chapter will either be up late sometime tomorrow or on Friday evening. Sorry. ^.^;; But I've been really busy with school lately so y'know. I should probably go study now. O.O; So, review and make a little author happy. ^^ 


	11. No pain, no palm

A.N: Oh no. X_X *edges away from her reviewers* I'm sorry! I'm just a feeble blonde full of broken promises! Don't kill meeeeeeeee! *hides under her coffee cup* Er, the next chapter is out. A few days late. Heh? O.O;;  
  
Paradoxical: Muffin. -_-  
  
Firefly-chan: Am not! =P  
  
Rank and File  
Chapter Eleven  
By Firefly-chan  
  
Wee. Life's a bitch.   
  
Hey, guess what day it is? Go ahead, guess!  
  
...  
  
Well, if you're stupid and have no idea what I'm talking about, then I suppose I'll tell you. It's Friday night. Y'know, the night of Panix's party. And, due to Kai's jackass-like qualities, I am forced to go against my will.   
  
Wee. Kai's a bitch.  
  
Of course, the day just had to go by so fast giving me no time to prepare before the party. I was leaving in around ten minutes with Celestyn, Blaze, and Raquel. They weren't here yet and I guess I could have the choice of running out of my house and never looking back but then I think someone will just find me anyway. Damned karma.  
  
I placed down the magazine on the coffee table, standing up from the couch and stretching my arms above my head. I glanced down at my watch on my wrist, figuring that the three idiots--ahem, I mean--the three "intelligent, lovely" people would be here soon. 'Might as well get ready to leave,' I thought grudgingly, sliding on my shoes and my jacket before opening the front door and stepping outside.  
  
I leaned against the railing, craning my head to look over my shoulder at the empty street. I must've stared at the leaves blowing across the pavement for, like, five minutes or so before I finally saw Raquel's dark blue Jeep pull into the driveway. I sighed and dropped my hands from the rail, starting down the steps.   
  
"What are you doing?" Raquel asked, stepping from her car and staring at me.  
  
"I'm getting into the car," I said, blinking.  
  
Then I noticed something.  
  
She had a costume on. A cat one. An evil looking cat one but it was still a costume.  
  
"Oh no," I held up my hands, stepping back. "I guess I can't go if this is a costume party. I don't have a costume."  
  
Raquel beamed, brushing a stray lock of brown hair from her eyes. "I figured you'd forget your costume, knowing how forgetful you are--"  
  
"Yeah, that's just to bad," I continued, turning and heading back up the steps.  
  
"--I don't mean that as offense Tyson, because you're not always forgetful. But you have to admit that you are sometimes so it's not like I'm accusing you of anything but--"  
  
"Just tell Kai that I didn't have a costume so I couldn't go. Have fun," I reached the door, turning the doorknob and opening it again.  
  
"--that's okay, though, because I'm always prepared. I bought a costume before hand so you can go!" Raquel finished, reaching back into her car and pulling out a large black bag. "Ta-dah!"  
  
"So I'll see you--" I stopped in mid-sentence, staring at the bag in her hand. "Ah, damn...I mean, Raquel! You shouldn't have gone to all that trouble to get me a costume."  
  
"It was no trouble, Tyson, really," She nodded to the bag, taking a couple steps up the stairs and thrusting it into my arms. "Go try it on."  
  
I eyed the bag suspiciously. "What kind of costume is it?"  
  
She grinned. "A cat one. Celestyn has the same thing on so I thought it'd be cute if managed to get a guy in one."  
  
I stared at her, gaping. "You're kidding me."  
  
"Nope," She gave me a light push back inside my house. "Now go try it on! I'll be waiting outside the bathroom in case you need my help in zipping up anything, okay?"  
  
I shot her a withered glance but stalked into the house and towards the bathroom, hearing her light footsteps following me. "Yes, mother," I grumbled, opening the bathroom door and slamming it behind me.  
  
"Tyson," I heard her stern voice from the other side of the door, "I don't think your parents would like you slamming the doors. You could actually ruin one doing that just because you were a little upset."   
  
I rolled my eyes, dropping the bag on the white marble sink and started to dig through it. I pulled out a pair of black cat ears, calling over my shoulder to Raquel, "This better not be all girly."  
  
"Chill out, Tyson," I heard her say. "It's just a cat costume. Nothing big."  
  
I drew out another long, probably exaggerative breath, rubbing a hand over my face. I turned the bag upside down on the sink, pouring out its contents, and began to pick through it.  
  
****  
  
Sometimes I truly wonder what goes through Raquel's head when she buys things for other people and at that moment I was beginning to figure it probably was evil. The costume consisted of a rough leather, full-length top that had blue leather circular patches around the arms and zipped up. The pants were the same kind of black leather and had the dark blue stripe going across the waist so it almost looked like a belt, and the cattail came out from the back. I settle the ears on top of my head, making a face in the full-length mirror. I looked like I was straight out of that movie 'Lost in Space'...only catty.  
  
"Raquel!" I moaned, slapping a hand to my face. "I DO look like a girl."  
  
"Oh, I'm sure you don't, Tyson," She said hurriedly, opening the door slightly and shoving a box inside. "Those are boots to go with the costume."  
  
I muttered under my breath, yanking the box off the ground and slamming them onto the sink. I flipped off the top and pulled out the (what looked to be) three-inch heeled boots and scowled. They were black (obviously) and had the same kind of material my costume was made of. I was guessing none of it was probably real leather but man-made or something cheap like that.   
  
"I'm finished, you psycho, sadistic bitch," I mumbled, fumbling with the doorknob before finally opening it and poking my head out the door before stepping into the hall.  
  
Raquel clapped her hands together, coming to a stand in front of me. "Aw," She started, looking up at me, "this costume totally kicks ass on you, Tyson!" She reached for her purse, fishing through it. "Go back into the bathroom and sit down." She ordered after a moment, looking up.  
  
I narrowed my eyes suspiciously but did so, knowing that Raquel had a horrible temper when she got angry. I sat down on the edge of the stainless white tub, folding my hands into my lap. Raquel entered a moment later, sitting down on the footstool that rested by the sink. She placed her purse on the ground next to her, waving what looked like a black pencil in front of my face.  
  
"What is that?" I asked stiffly, leaning back.  
  
"Black eyeliner," She said simply, grabbing hold of my chin. "Now stay still. I don't want to poke your eye out or anything."  
  
"Wait!" I twisted my head from her grip. "Are you crazy! There's no way I'm going to where black eyeliner!"   
  
"Oh, stop being such a baby," She snapped, taking my chin again. "No one will notice. And besides, you need some color. You look so pale with that black costume and all."  
  
"Raquel," I protested nervously but she put a finger to my lips, silencing me.  
  
"Don't worry, Tyson," She said, smiling softly. "Now, close your eyes."  
  
I stared at her for another moment or two before shaking my head, sighing, and then reluctantly closing my eyes.  
  
****  
  
I headed down the stone steps of my house, squinting at Raquel's car. Celestyn was in the front seat, looking over her shoulder with a kind of pissed off look on her face. I'm guessing she was yelling at Blaze for something. I tugged on the top, glancing over to Raquel who was pushing me forward.  
  
"Get in the back," She ordered, opening the driver seat car door. "Next to Blaze."  
  
I stood in front of the car for like a minute or so before I finally opened it and slid inside. Blaze stopped in his talking to Celestyn to turn and give me a hard and damned long "once-over".   
  
Finally, he grinned, leaning back against the seat. "Sexy," He said, snickering.  
  
I scowled again, slapping him upside the head. "Shut up," I muttered, folding my arms across my chest. "Leave me alone."  
  
Yeah, I know I was pouting. So what? You'd be pouting too if you were in these damned uncomfortable heels...  
  
Celestyn turned in her seat, pressing her hands against the side of it and doing the same as Blaze had done. "You don't look like yourself, Tyson," She said, laughing. "You could almost pass off as a girl. What did Raquel do to you? It looks like you have eyeshadow and eyeliner on."  
  
"And mascara," I finished, shooting Raquel a withering look.  
  
"I think he looks awesome," Raquel said, sniffing, pulling out of my driveway and onto the road.  
  
"Oh, I wasn't saying he looked bad or anything, Raquel," Celestyn said, plopping back in her seat and yanking her seatbelt on. "You look really great, Tyson. Seriously."  
  
"Whatever," I turned towards the window, pressing my forehead against the cool glass pane.   
  
I had a very bad feeling in the pit of my stomach that didn't seem to want to go away.  
  
****  
  
Panix's house seemed bigger then I remembered it, but that was probably because of how many people were inside of it. The lights were dimmed just a bit and Halloween-ish type things were placed all around the ceiling. I closed the front door behind me, sliding off my jacket and taking another glance around. The DJ seemed to be positioned in the living room, and all the furniture had been cleared off to the side.  
  
"I'm surprised Panix's parents won't know about this," I said to Blaze, raising my voice to be heard over the blaring music.  
  
"They probably do," He replied, leaning closer so I could hear him better, "but I'm guessing they don't care. I bet they're gone on some trip again or something."  
  
"Who are you suppose to be?" I asked, glancing over him, amused. "You look pretty casual. And what's with the wig?"  
  
He touched his wig softly, taking on a look as if he were offended. "I'm suppose to be Shaggy. You know, from Scooby Doo?"   
  
"I see," I said, rolling my eyes at the taller boy. I looked around again, spotting a large table near the back of the living room that looked like it had food on it. "I'm hungry." I pointed to the stand from over my shoulder. "Wanna come with?"  
  
"Nah," Blaze wrinkled his nose in distaste. "I already ate before I came."  
  
I shrugged, turning and weaving my way through the crowd of people. I pushed past a person, pausing in front of the stand with a satisfied smile. I glanced around, pouting lightly when I realized that all they basically had for food was cheese.  
  
I hate cheese with a passion. Horrible stuff.   
  
I reached for a cup, pouring a glass of punch for myself. I leaned against the table, bringing the rim of the cup to my lips as I scanned the crowd for any familiar faces. So far, there was no sign of Kai or any of his little groupies. Which was good--which was veeeery good. No Kai meant freedom to do anything I wanted with my body. Kai meant probably molestation or something of the sort. Damn perv.  
  
'Maybe...JUST maybe, Tyson,' I thought to myself, cackling softly in the plastic cup I still held to my mouth, 'you'll be able to avoid Kai. Or maybe he won't even see that you're here!'  
  
But the arm that slid around my waist and the hand that pressed against my stomach halted my thoughts and ran my blood cold. I stopped my fingers from loosening and dropping the cup. Instead, I swung around, glaring up at (lo-and-behold) my blue-haired stalker.  
  
"Just because I came to this party does not mean you get to feel me up, Kai," I growled, putting my cup down and placing my hands on my hips.  
  
He raised an eyebrow. "It's kind of funny how I can do the littlest things and still get to you, isn't it?"  
  
I narrowed my eyes at him, taking a step back. "Just go away and corrupt someone else."  
  
"But I don't want to, my pretty little cat," He took a step towards me, running a finger under my chin and tilting my face up so my eyes met his.  
  
"Leave me alone," I turned my head, clenching my teeth together. "Go the hell away."  
  
"That's not nice," He shook his head, a soft smile plastered on his face. "And besides, I just wanted to show you something. That's the only reason I wanted you to come here."  
  
"Oh no," I took another step away from him, raising my hands in a defensive kind of state. "You already tried that last time, remember? And last time you verbally threatened me."  
  
"What are you so afraid of, Tyson?" He asked, laughing softly. "I thought I didn't scare you?"  
  
"You don't!" I said quickly.   
  
He raised his other eyebrow, not very convince. "So you aren't? Then come upstairs with me. I just need to show you something and then you can go right back down."  
  
I studied him for a minute or two before sighing in defeat and looking up at him. "Fine, I'll go with you," I started slowly. "But it better not take long."  
  
Kai didn't reply. We made our way through the crowd again with me following behind him, keeping a five-foot distance away from him. We reached the top floor, which was more brightly lighted then the bottom one, and made our way down the hall. I trailed my hand against the cream-colored walls, stopping suddenly when Kai paused in front of the farthest door at the end of the hall.  
  
He opened the door, and stepped aside, waiting for me to go in. I glanced at him suspiciously as I stepped inside before focusing my attention in front of me.   
  
"Wow," I felt my mouth drop open as a sudden wave of shock ran through me. "Woah, this is huge."  
  
I was standing in probably the biggest room in the whole house. It was a library, or at least seemed to be one, and looked like it belonged in some palace or something. There were books lined in shelves against every wall, and sofa's and chairs resting in the middle of the room to form a semi-circle. But the thing that mainly caught my attention was the large French glass doors at the very back of the library.   
  
I took a couple more steps in the room, continuing to look around. The ceiling was very high up and was painted with angels and roses and other gorgeous items that could immediately catch the eye. "How did they manage this?" I whispered, lowering my gaze to the woven rug I stood on.  
  
"They didn't," Kai said lightly from behind me. "They bought this house when it's occupants moved out."  
  
"It's awesome," I said, resting against the armchair of the couch.   
  
"I know," Kai stood where I had moments before, the door closed behind him.  
  
My awe and amazement seemed to distinguish right then and there and I wasn't really sure why. I felt uncomfortable being in the same room with Kai, especially when I happened to be with him alone. I didn't buy the fact and I was beginning to figure out something that I didn't want to really believe.  
  
"But that's not why you brought me up here, is it?" I said softly, daring to raise my eyes to meet his.   
  
A smile seemed to etch the corners of his lips. "Smart, aren't you?"   
  
"I really don't like you," I stated calmly.  
  
"Yeah, I know," He advanced on me much too quick for me to do anything about it. I landed on the couch with a soft 'umft!' and with him on top of me.  
  
"Kai--" I tried to protest but it was cut short when he pressed his lips against mine, silencing me and taking his chance to dip his tongue into my mouth.  
  
I squirmed in his grip, pressing my hands against his shoulders in a lame ass attempt of making him move. He was stronger, there was no denying that. But it was a bitch to be pinned like that. He merely swatted my hands away, like I had thought he would do, and broke the kiss.   
  
"Relax," He whispered against my ear. "You know how they say; keep your friends close, but keep your enemies closer." I winced at how harsh it came out.   
  
He lowered his head, trailing a line of painful, hard kisses down my throat. "I hate you, Kai," I growled viciously, hissing in sudden pain as he nipped at the base of my neck. "I don't really fuck with the people I hate."  
  
He abruptly ended our "conversation" with a short, "You are now."  
  
Kai unzipped the top I had on, having a bit of a struggle in trying to take it off.   
  
I think that's where the warning bells went off.  
  
"Kai, stop it!" I said, sounding panicky. "Don't! Get off of me!"  
  
"I'm not going to hurt you," He said simply, as if that made everything better.  
  
"I don't give a fuck if you aren't going to hurt me!" I shoved at him again, feeling as if I was going to be sick.   
  
He studied my face intently, holding himself up by keeping both hands on either side of me. He sighed after a moment, leaning down and kissing me again, only it was a short, chaste one, before pulling back and coming to a stand. I scrambled up, picking up my shirt that had been discarded on the ground and pulling it on before taking several steps away from him.  
  
"I'm sick of this game, Tyson," He said quietly after a moment of silence. "It's endless and stupid and I refuse to play it anymore." He opened the library door, but before stepping out, he said over his shoulder, "It's your choice or not on whether to give up because I've called my part off."  
  
Without another word, he turned again and shut the door behind him. I stood by that damnable couch, staring at where he stood moments before.   
  
What was this?   
  
Our game was over? 'It can't be,' I thought decidedly, 'It has to be a trick of some kind.  
  
But I knew it wasn't a trick. The cat had called quits and left the mouse to decide where his place was.  
  
I slowly sat back down on the couch, thinking over what had happened. It just didn't fit; none of it did. I hated him, right? I hated him since the moment I saw him dragging Celestyn, Blaze, and Taikisha to Max. But at the moment, my hatred seemed to burn out and leave this empty, guilty feeling.  
  
For the first time I noticed that Kai hadn't worn a costume.  
  
End Chapter Eleven.  
  
End Notes: Yayness. X_x I'm tired. *falls over and goes to sleep*  
  
Paradoxical: *rolls eyes and drags her off to bed* 


	12. Somebody who thinks logically is a nice ...

A.N: Yay! Another chapter! I'm so good to you guys. =P  
  
Paradoxical: -_- Whatever.  
  
Rank and File  
Chapter Twelve  
By Firefly-chan  
  
I knew I shouldn't have felt guilty but I did. I felt pretty damned guilty. And then I got pissed off at myself for feeling guilty because there's this one side of me that doesn't believe I am. I mean, I can't help it. Even if it was a stupid, immature game meant for only wasting time, it was MY time that I wasted and now we both lost because HE forfeited. Who the hell does he think he is doing that, anyway? I happened to like making him squirm, even if it was a rare sight if I did. It gave me something to do and now I don't have it anymore. Damnit!  
  
I clenched my teeth to keep from hitting my hand against the school's bathroom wall. Alright, now what could I do? I leant against the sink, taking in a deep, slow breath to think things over. Y'know, even if he did say he quitted, which is completely stupid, that doesn't necessarily mean that I have to. So I technically can still annoy him because I never really quit. And then maybe he'd join in again? It'd be pointless to do it if he wasn't doing anything in return. Where's the fun in that?  
  
I opened my eyes again, smiling smugly. Haha, so I do come up with fairly well plans after all. And Celestyn said otherwise, the black-haired weirdo. I really had to restrain myself from running down the halls screaming "I'm better than you are! I'm better than you are! Nyah, nyah, nyah!" but then I knew if I did that then they'd probably lock me away in some far off place I can't even pronounce. And we know how much I'd hate that. Being locked in those stupid small rooms. Erg, I don't know how those people can stand it. It seems like it'd be an annoying pain in the ass.   
  
I seemed to find myself in the bathroom quite a lot. Eheh, so what if I tended to stay in here until class period was over? It's not like English is -that- important anyway. Besides, the bastard is in that class. No, I'm not talking about Kai. I'm talking about the smart, evil bastard. The smart evil bastard who likes to think he's better at English then me...er, even though he probably is. But the main point is that he's short, has glasses, and he's a smart evil bastard. Alright? Alright.  
  
Anyway, I figured the bell should be ringing soon since there was only two more minutes of class left. I pushed myself away from the sink with a quiet sigh, quietly opening the bathroom door and stepping out. Just as I had made myself open to the hallway, the bell rang, just as I had expected. Tucking my books under my arm, I padded down the hall through the crowd of people, hoping my English teacher didn't see me or come looking for me.  
  
I had a long ass walk since my locker rested way on the other side of the school. I sighed again, rubbing a hand through my hair as I shoved past a few more people that were in my way. It took about a minute and a half to reach my locker but when I finally did make it, almost everyone besides a few people had hurried into their next class.   
  
I dropped my books to my feet, taking the lock in my hand and starting to dial in the code to open it. I slid off the lock a moment later, and opened my locker; picking up my books and shoving them back inside. I took out my the things I would need for World Language before shutting my locker back up, and placing the lock back on it. Brushing a strand of hair from my eyes, I turned around and was about to start off but ended up running into someone who had apparently been standing behind me when I was getting my books from my locker.  
  
I sighed; scratching the back of my head and taking a couple steps back. I tilted an eyebrow upward upon seeing my little blue-haired stalker, feeling my patience slowly thinning out. "What do you want, Oh-high-and-mighty-one?" I asked coldly, narrowing my eyes suspiciously.  
  
Kai shrugged, hands stuck in his jean pockets. "I need to talk to you."  
  
I resisted the urge to burst into insane laughter. "You're joking right?" I stared at him, feeling a smile pull at my lips. "In case you've forgotten, you've pulled that one exactly three times on me already. I don't think it's going to work this time, Kai."  
  
"What would you say if I told you that I -just- wanted to talk this time?"  
  
"I'd tell you you're full of shit," I flashed him an innocent smile, brushing past him. "You were full of shit before, Kai, and I'm sure it's no different this time."  
  
"Tyson--wait," He turned around sharply, resting a hand on my shoulder to bring me to a stop. "I need to talk to you this time. -Just- talk. I swear, that's all."  
  
I sighed, turning around, and folding my arms over my chest. "You're wasting my time."  
  
He gritted his teeth together, rubbing a frustrated hand over his face. "And you're testing my patience," He muttered, tightening the grip on my arm. In one clean, swift move he had swung me around; opened the closet door that held school supplies in it, and shoved me inside. I sighed, predicting this would happen, watching him carefully as he shut the door behind him, facing me after a few seconds.  
  
"Just to talk, eh?" I said bitterly, glaring at the taller boy.  
  
"Yes, that's right," He snapped, glaring back at me. "To talk."  
  
I raised my other eyebrow, sitting down on a carton box that was probably used to haul things in and out of the school. "Well," I started slowly; "I'm listening."  
  
"I know you're angry with me," He began.  
  
I cut him off with a quick wave of my hand. "Wait a second," I brushed a strand of hair from my eyes. "Whatever gave you the idea that I was angry with you? You've done nothing to me this past week."  
  
"Exactly," He nodded, leaning against the closed door.  
  
I snorted, rolling my eyes. "Oh, yeah. I'm real angry with you because you haven't been molesting and harassing me like you usually do. Yep, Kai. You hit the mark right on that one..."  
  
"Tyson, would you stop being a smartass for a moment and let me talk?" He growled, annoyed. "What I mean is, I've obviously accomplished in pissing you off." He studied me silently. "I'm guessing you really liked to annoy me or otherwise I would've never had this kind of affect on you when I said I wasn't going to do anything else to you. In other words, -I- made -you- upset."  
  
I leaned foreword on the crate, my eyes narrowing even further. "You can't be saying what I think you're saying..."  
  
"I think I am,"  
  
"No!" I dug my fingers into my palms, clenching my teeth. "Of course you'd do something like that! Just to see my reaction! Why the hell didn't I see that in the first place?" I let out a aggravated breath. "So if I'm correct, that is the reason why you said you quitted, right? Because you never really meant it? You just wanted to make me pissed?"  
  
He smirked. "Correct."  
  
"I should've known," I grumbled, pushing myself up from the crate. "That's so like you." I faced him, lowering my gaze levelly, and placing my hands on my hips. "Now I'm officially sick of you because I was basically drowning in guilt." I glared at him. "Happy?"  
  
"Yeah, actually. I kinda am..."  
  
Bleh. Cocky bastard.   
  
"Okay," I stomped one foot to the tiled ground, knowing that I probably looked like a spoilt brat but not really caring, "let me out, right now."  
  
Kai stepped aside, gesturing to the door. "Let yourself out. I'm not keeping you here."  
  
I had a sudden urge to step on his foot but resisted, tugging on the doorknob to the closet and pulling it to the right.   
  
"Son of a bitch!" I whispered, trying the door again. "Open, damn you. Open!"  
  
Kai sighed, leaning against the wall. "Don't tell me we're locked in here."  
  
I spun to face him, offering him a withering glare. "Yes, Kai. We're locked in. And it's all -your- damned fault because -you're- the one who pushed me in here and shut the door."  
  
"If I opened it on the outside, how can it lock from the inside?" Kai lightly pushed me aside. "Let me try."  
  
I flung my hands in the air. "Go ahead, milord. I'm sure you could do a -much- better job then me."  
  
He didn't reply, but placed his hand on the brass knob, turned and pushed. Again, the door didn't budge.   
  
"Damn," He ran a hand through his hair, sighing again. "I guess we'll have to force it open since we're late to our next class anyway. Everybody is probably out of the halls."  
  
"Force it open?" I stared at him. "And how, Kai dear, do you presume we do that?"  
  
****  
  
Mary-Beth was a nice girl, one that was quiet but nice, and almost always had good marks on her report card. She was a freshman, though, and that made her venerable to...disturbing things. And the moment she happened to walk down the first hall of Akita High School, was probably one of the biggest mistakes she made.   
  
She was been taking a pass down to her World Language teacher since she had been in the library checking out a few books for a report she was doing. She was about half way to the class when she heard something that made her stop in her tracks. She blinked, looking around, trying to search for the source of the noise. Strangely, it had almost sounded like muffled voices but then she thought again, figuring it couldn't be since she was the only one -in- the hall.   
  
Mary-Beth was about to start off again when the noise came again. She frowned, looking pointedly at a closet a few yards from her. 'It's coming from in there,' She thought to herself, 'but why would anybody be in the closet.'  
  
Shuffling closer to the closet, she pressed her ear against the wooden panel, squinting as she listened.  
  
"You have to push harder," One voice was saying, annoyed.  
  
"Shut up--Ow! That hurts! Ow, let go!" The other voice sounded as if he was in pain.  
  
"I can't let go. If I do then we'll hurt ourselves," The first voice paused. "Here, put your hand right there and your leg right...yeah, right there. Now--shit! Don't do that!"  
  
"What?!" The second voice sounded exasperated.  
  
"Here, let me do it for you," There were several loud 'ows' and 'ahhs' that caused Mary-Beth to raise an inquiring eyebrow. Exactly what were they doing in there?  
  
"It's too small, you blue-haired moron," The second voice snapped, "It's never going to fit."  
  
"I'll make it fit," Came the first voice, sounding a bit disgruntled and mumbled.  
  
"No! No! Don't do that!" The second let out a scream. "Damnit, you're going to kill me!"  
  
"Listen, this is the only way we're going to...wait, maybe if I do this...?" The first trailed off, followed with a few shuffling noises.  
  
There was silence for a moment before the second began again, "You'll tear me in two if you do that, y'know. I told you; find something smaller. That's too big to fit in this small little hole..."  
  
"What else am I suppose to use?" The first exclaimed, following with a sigh.  
  
"I don't know--use that!"   
  
"You're kidding me. I'll never get that in...in there!"   
  
"Okay, so you think of something, genius. I don't know how much longer I can stay in this position, though, because it's very uncomfortable. So think fast," The second growled, apparently pissed off.  
  
"Here, do this," The first started after another moment. "Put both of your legs right there, but do it carefully so you don't kill me or something. And then push."   
  
There was another shuffling sound.  
  
"I can't do it," The second finally sighed. "It won't work."   
  
"Let's go back to this then, I almost had it before..."  
  
"I told you! It's too damn big! You'll kill me! We don't have much room in here, y'know."  
  
"Just relax, okay? If I do this right then I'm sure we'll be out of--"  
  
But Mary-Beth didn't hear anymore. She backed away from the door with a horrified, pale face. Slapping a hand over her mouth, she turned and quickly ran to the other way in which she had come.  
  
***  
  
I wiped my forehead with the back of my hand, letting out a sigh as Kai tried to force the door open with a broom, almost hitting me in the head (again) with the back of it. I sat down on the carton again, frowning at the stubborn door.  
  
"We're never going to get out of here," I grumbled.  
  
Kai dropped the broom to his feet, ignoring me as he bent to the level of the doorknob. Letting out a sigh, he placed his hand on the knob again and turned it sharply to the left.   
  
The door opened.   
  
I blinked.  
  
He looked dryly amused.  
  
"How'd you do that?" I jumped to my feet, staring at him.  
  
"We've been trying to open the door by turning the knob right," He said, stepping from the closet and brushing a lock of hair from his eyes. "But I guess it opens when you turn it to the left."  
  
I blinked again before my shocked expression was gone and a pissed off one had replaced it. "That's so stupid!" I growled, stomping from the closet. "Whoever made the idea of turning the knob to the left to open it?!"  
  
I spun on Kai, glaring at him again. "And -you-. It was your fault we were stuck in there in the first place. So if you wouldn't mind, how about you never talk to me ever again?"  
  
Kai raised an eyebrow upwards, but said nothing.  
  
I sniffed and stuck my nose in the air before turning around and stalking off. Right before I turned the corner, I heard Kai roughly mutter to himself about how 'girly I could act'. I stuck my head back around the corner, sticking my tongue out at him before heading back on my trek to World Language.  
  
Right before I opened the door to my classroom, a pretty blonde girl was walking quickly down the hall with the school principal at her side. She looked frantic, while the principal looked a bit disturbed.  
  
"I heard them from the closet," She was saying as she and the principal passed me. "They were 'engaging in activities'. I swear! I heard them!"  
  
I snickered as they disappeared around another corner. I shook my head, thinking as I opened the door to the classroom and stepped inside, 'I wonder who's stupid enough to do that in a closet? And in a school one. Figures they'd get in trouble...'  
  
It didn't even occur to me that the closet she was talking about was the one Kai and me had been stuck in.   
  
End Chapter Twelve.  
  
End Notes: XD I'm an evil bitch. ^_^;   
  
Paradoxical: Yes. Yes, you are.  
  
Firefly-chan: =P Anyway, review, ne? 


	13. Toxic

A.N: For the record (and after much pestering) there is going to be a lemon sometime in this story. Yes, I may have to grit my teeth to keep from screaming but I will write this damned lemon. *mutters* Now all I have to do is pay more attention in Health and read a lot more. X_X  
  
Paradoxical: *snicker* Innocent.  
  
Firefly-chan: ;_; Not true!  
  
Rank and File  
Chapter Thirteen  
By Firefly-chan  
  
"Bastard."  
  
"Smartass."  
  
"Asshole."  
  
"Idiot."  
  
"Abusive jerk."  
  
"Submissive slut."  
  
Gasp. "You take that back!"  
  
Sneer. "Make me, bishonen."   
  
And this was basically how my conversation with Kai went during my little run-in with him on Saturday morning. Y'know, I was doing what I usually do every Saturday...just going for a walk to try and clear my head. I really wasn't expecting to run into him (literally) when I was getting bottled water at a little cafe. But, yeah, there he was. Asshole-ish-like as ever.  
  
"Son of a bitch," I growled, poking him roughly in the shoulder as I brushed past him. "I told you I was never going to talk to you again and I meant it."  
  
He turned, watching me start towards the exit of the cafe. "And like that's my problem?" He sounded incredulous. "You're the one, if I may remind you, who started calling me names in the first place."  
  
"Yeah, well," I glanced over my shoulder, sniffing, "that doesn't mean you have to respond."  
  
I was out of the cafe in less then a second so I didn't give him much time to respond. I ran a hand through my hair and turned the corner, starting back towards my house. What was really the point of walking any longer? Kai had already ruined my morning for me. The cynical bastard was always ruining things for me.   
  
I rolled the water battle between the palms of my hand, brushing the brick wall of a building as I turned another corner. I bit down on my bottom lip, thinking over a few things. Nothing really in particular. Just thinking, okay? Anyway, I must've gotten two or three blocks when I came to a dead stop, realizing I had forgotten my sweatshirt back at the cafe.   
  
Why must these things always happen to me?  
  
"Shit," I muttered, twisting the cap of my water bottle.   
  
"Forget something?" I flinched upon hearing that familiar smooth, cool voice.   
  
Slowly, I turned around, glaring at the blue-haired annoyance only a few feet from me. I snatched my sweatshirt from his hands. "Yeah, whatever," I glared at him one last time and started to turn again but he caught my arm.  
  
I rolled my eyes when he forced me to turn back to him. "Really, Kai," I began, placing a hand on my hip, "we've got to stop meeting like this."  
  
"Would you really want that?" He raised an inquiring eyebrow, almost taunting. "I don't think you do."  
  
"You don't know what I think," I growled, wrenching my arm from his grasp and stepping away from him.  
  
"Oh, but you know what I think, Tyson?" Kai took an ominous step towards me, drawing me back one. "I think you're afraid of me."  
  
I lowered my gaze to meet his. "I'm not afraid of you, Kai," I whispered, but firm enough so he could hear it.  
  
"Why said so weak?" He asked delicately, taking another step. "You don't sound sure."  
  
"Oh, I'm sure," I eyed him warily, stepping back again.  
  
"I don't think you are," Kai took one last step to me, backing me up between the two corners of a few buildings. "I think you're afraid of me but you're too damn stubborn to admit it."  
  
I pressed the pads of my fingers against the rough brick behind me, swallowing nervously. Why was he doing this? 'He's doing this on purpose,' I thought bitterly. 'He's trying to make you uncomfortable.'  
  
Well, he was doing a pretty damn good job at it.  
  
"Why won't you leave me alone?" I murmured miserably, casting my gaze to the side of me.   
  
"Because I know you don't want to be left alone," He replied just as soft, crooking a finger under my chin and focusing my gaze back to his eyes. "You don't--I know you more then you think."  
  
He lowered his head but right before he kissed me, I placed a finger to his lips, closing my eyes again. "Kai," The name seemed hard to pronounce, "Kai, you may think you know me but you don't." I rested my hand on his shoulder, pushing him away. "No one does."  
  
He blinked, seeming genuinely surprised. Sighing, he turned his back on me. But right before I thought he was about to walk off, he spoke, "Tyson, why do you always insist on doing things the hard way?"  
  
He spun so quickly I didn't have time to react as he shoved me back into the wall, pinning his arm over my chest to keep me from moving. "You don't get a choice," He stated, voice low. "I've said it before, and I will continue to say it until you realize this. I have you. There's nothing you can do. But still you continue to rebel. So, I question you, my little bishonen. Why? Why exactly is it you just love to piss me off? Why are you so determined to see my downfall?"  
  
I stared at him for a long time.  
  
I didn't speak, I didn't move. I just stared at him.  
  
"Why?" Finally, my voice spoke, crackling slightly with shock. "You ask me why? Alright, I'll tell you why. Because it's there, Kai. It's always been there but you're just too damn blind to see it. I do it because I don't like you. I do it because I want to, because I can, and most of all I do it because I really don't know how I should feel around you."  
  
I looked away from him, bitterly glaring at the wall. "Yes, I'm afraid of you, okay? I'm afraid because I know you're right. I know I can't do anything no matter how I try. I know, Kai. Okay? I know. Happy?"  
  
There was another long silence.  
  
"Then why do you have to fight me?" He whispered, brushing a lock of hair from my eyes. "I wouldn't do this, you know that, right? But you get me so frustrated."  
  
"I told you, I don't give a shit about you, Kai," I hissed, snapping my gaze back to his. "That's why I fight it."  
  
"Hmm," He brushed his lips against my forehead, sending a fiery jolt up my spine. There was that feeling again. That same damned feeling of being embraced by an icy, bitter wind. God, I hated that feeling.  
  
"I think you're lying to yourself," He trailed a finger down the side of my face, and for some reason I couldn't pull away. "You need me as much as I want you."  
  
I felt another shiver run down my back at those words. I wasn't going to swallow my pride, I wasn't going to stop hating him because he wanted me to or believed I didn't. But I couldn't bring myself to say anything. I just stood there.  
  
"I can't help it, Tyson," He whispered, lowering his head closer to mine. "I can't help it anymore."  
  
He softly brushed his lips against mine, pressing the palm of his hand against my face. I closed my eyes again, not being able to respond or revolt to anything he was doing. What was wrong with me? Why couldn't I move?   
  
But I could move. I was just afraid that if I did, I might collapse.  
  
Somehow though, I managed to find my voice. I jerked my head back softly, turning my face away again. "You may not be able to help it, Kai, but I can." I pushed him away again. "It's not my problem or fault on how you feel about me."  
  
"It is your fault, Tyson," He snapped, pressing his hand on my shoulder and bringing me back again. "It's your fault entirely. From the first moment I saw you, I hated you. You know what? That hasn't changed. I still hate you. But I can't help wanting you, alright? It's this determination inside of me that won't go away. You might be able to live with that, but I can't."  
  
"I don't care," The tone of my voice was bordering dangerously low, and I attempted to shove him away again. "Must I repeat myself? I don't care. It's your problem. You're the one who has to deal with it, not me. So don't drag me into this, Kai, because I don't want to have anything to do with it."  
  
He didn't move. Pressing his body against mine, he buried his face in the crook of my neck. "You don't understand." He muttered, lightly kissing my neck. "You set me afire and you're not going anywhere until you put it out."   
  
"Stop it," I groaned, trying to move away from him but he had me in a firm grip.  
  
"Don't," He pressed a finger to my lips. "Don't talk. Not around me. Not now." He then let his hand drop, replacing his finger with his own mouth.  
  
Sliding his arm around my waist, he pulled me away from the wall and closer to him. Using his free hand, he tilted my chin up to get a better hold of my lips. It wasn't like the other times he had kissed me. It was different somehow. Softer. Gentler.  
  
He pulled away slightly, but not far enough so his lips were still touching mine. "I can't help it," A whisper.  
  
Kiss.  
  
"It won't go away."  
  
Kiss.  
  
"It'll never go away."  
  
Kiss.  
  
"I want you and there's not a damn thing you can do to stop me."  
  
This time, he roughly brought me into another kiss. Kai pressed his hand against the small of my back and forced my mouth open so his tongue could gain access. I let him. I didn't know what else to do. It seemed hard for my brain to comprehend what the hell was happening and I just froze.   
  
And he kissed me. Desperately. Angrily. Bitterly.   
  
Yet I still made no movement.  
  
Harder. Deeper. Longer.   
  
I was still...it was hard.  
  
Rough. Dark. Wanting. Loving.  
  
Silence.  
  
It's still hard.  
  
Push. Fall. Trip. Cry.  
  
Why can't I move?  
  
Passion. Hope. Loss. Fear.  
  
"I-I," My voice emerged then. I don't know how but it did. "I can't--I won't. Never."  
  
Fear.  
  
"Just leave me," More whispers from my mouth but from a voice that didn't sound like mine. "Leave me alone."  
  
Fear.  
  
"I can't leave you alone," He was looking at me seriously, but held a tight grip around my waist. "I refuse to."  
  
Fear.  
  
"You have to," Miserable. I was utterly miserable. "You have to because I will never feel the same way you do. You have to because if you ever lay another finger on me again, I will kill you."  
  
It's always been fear.   
  
He released me and took a step back. But I couldn't read the emotions he held on his face because it was completely blank. Taking in a deep, trembling breath, I circled around him and out of the alley.  
  
It'll always be fear.  
  
End Chapter Thirteen.  
  
End Notes: O.o Well, this chapter certainly was dramatic. *snicker* Muaha.   
  
Paradoxical: -_-; Evil.  
  
Firefly-chan: Yeah. =P Er, review? 


	14. Toilets have feelings too

AN: Um. *waves* I have feet? O.o;;; All hail bastard Kai!   
  
Paradoxical: Get over it, you psycho.  
  
Firefly-chan: ^^; On with the fic!  
  
Rank and File  
Chapter Fourteen  
By Firefly-chan  
  
Yeah, I have to admit I was being a little bitchy coward when I ran away from Kai last week. But I couldn't help it. He scared me, okay? It was hard for me to understand any of the things that were running through my mind. So feck off and stop hating me.   
  
  
Alright, sorry. So maybe I'm kind of moody today? You would be too if someone admitted to wanting you and then smothered you with touchy-touchy affection. Actually, it was more cold and intense then nice and cuddly. But it started out that way...kinda. Okay, so it was cold-and-intense-but-nice-and-cuddly kind of affection! There! It's all figured out. I'm so smart.   
  
Seriously, though, I've been wondering where exactly Kai has been for the past week. He didn't show up for school at all today but I did catch a glimpse of him towards the end of the school day yesterday. But now it's Saturday afternoon and yet I still haven't seen him. You'd think he'd be out trying to find more ways to corrupt me.  
  
...  
  
Okay, that wasn't fair. But I'm just so confused and frustrated. Besides, I highly doubt that Kai took my little "touch me again and die" threat to heart. He can kick my ass any day. (AN: X_X Kinky. XD) But I just have to wonder exactly what it was that I did to make him back off like he did and not even show himself around me anymore. I find it a bit strange to think he would have given up easily. Kai? Mighty kind of bastardness and sadistic thinking? Ha! I think not. So then he has to be up to something...right?  
  
Or maybe not? Maybe I actually did scare him away with my threats and promises of death? Maybe he does fear me and no longer wants to come near me? Maybe he does believe I'm stronger then him and can kick his ass instead of him kicking mine? Maybe he thinks I get pissed off when called bishonen and now believes I am out for revenge? Maybe--  
  
But that doesn't sound too logical, does it?  
  
Damnit. Life would be so much simpler if he wasn't in it.   
  
I sighed for probably the fifteenth time that afternoon, and cleared the booth table off, managing to balance around four or five dishes in my hands. Yeah, I got a job around Monday at a small cafe near my house. What? I was bored and needed something to occupy my time with. And besides, I needed money.  
  
"No tip?" I grumbled, turning sharply on my heel and heading back to the kitchen. "Cheap asses..."  
  
I dumped the dishes in the sink towards the back, looking around for Ray, who washes them in the first place. Okay, so maybe it was him that got me this job and insisted I do it. Sure, I was a bit unhappy at first but now I realize it's not so bad. All I have to do is serve people and clear off the tables. How simple is that?  
  
I headed back to the front of the cafe, leaning against the counter. Y'know, it wasn't so much that I was actually afraid of Kai it was just I was didn't know how to act around him. More so it was I got nervous. I mean, c'mon. You'd get nervous too if you had some guy sexually harassing you about every time you met.   
  
I snapped from my thoughts when a hand waved repeatedly in my face. I blinked and pushed side the hand to see Raquel, Blaze, and Celestyn rolling their eyes at me. Raquel hit me upside the head, smiling. "Earth to Tyson?" She snickered, taking a step back. "We've been standing here for the last five minutes trying to get your attention."  
  
"Sorry," I muttered, flushing. "Here, sit down." I nodded to a both across from me. "Decided to pay me a visit, hm?"  
  
"No, actually we were just hungry," Celestyn said simply, plopping down next to Raquel on the seat and shooting me an innocent smile.  
  
I gave her a pointed look, folding my arms over my chest. "So what have you guys been up to?" I asked. "I haven't really gotten to talk to you all that much."  
  
"Nothing much, actually," Raquel replied, shrugging. "Same, I guess."  
  
I smiled lightly. "Do you guys want anything?"  
  
"Water would be nice," Celestyn patted me on the back, smirking. "Thanks, Mr. Waiter."  
  
I rolled my eyes, swatting her hand away. "I'll be right back." I turned and started towards the back of the kitchen again.   
  
"Decided to actually do something?" I said to Ray, noticing that he had finally decided to wash the dishes. I reached up into one of the shelves, pulling down a tray and three glasses.   
  
"I had to get something," He retorted, wiping his hands on a rag.   
  
"Sure," I picked up the tray, starting back to the front of the cafe. "But we all know what you're really doing. Did you hide Mariah in the freezer or something and go back there to make out with her during breaks."  
  
Ray threw me a withering glare, throwing a rag as I left the kitchen. "Very funny, Tyson."  
  
"Aren't I just hysterical?" I called over my shoulder, grinning.  
  
Okay, so maybe I was perkier then I was letting on. Wait--no, not perky. Perky is something you use for those bouncy, airhead cheerleaders. Bleh, they make me sick with all their happiness and constant need to spread love around the world. So I was feeling happy? Yeah, happy. Or cheerful. Geh, whatever.  
  
"There," I rested the tray on their booth.   
  
"Thanks, Tyson," Raquel swirled her straw around in her water. "So, getting back to what you were talking about before. What have *you* been up to?"  
  
I glanced around and, upon seeing no one else in the cafe; I slipped into the booth beside Celestyn. "Nothing, I guess," I murmured, running a hand through my hair. "I've just been a little stressed out."  
  
"We all are," Blaze laughed, shaking his head. "With school, I mean. Such a bitch."  
  
"Yeah, but..." I trailed off with a soft smile peaking the corners of my lips. "Nevermind, it's not important."  
  
Raquel frowned and looked like she was about to say something but cut short when the cafe door opened. I stood up, looking over my shoulder to see who had come in.   
  
Oh. Fecking peachy.  
  
Kai and his minions. Just what I need to ruin my day.  
  
'Knock it off, Tyson,' A small little voice in the back of my head scolded. 'That isn't fair and you know it.'  
  
'Not fair?' I snorted. 'He's never fair to me, if I may remind you. Nothing's fair.'  
  
Kai faltered slightly upon seeing me, his expression contorting in slight surprise before blinking back to what it previously had been, composed and cool. I growled under my breath despite myself and picked up the tray on Celestyn, Raquel, and Blaze's booth, taking it back to the kitchen.  
  
Ray looked up when I slammed the tray down on the counter. "Something wrong?" He asked, pausing in his dish washing.  
  
"Yeah," I grumbled, turning around to face him. "Look who's here."  
  
Ray blinked at me before shuffling over to the corner of the kitchen and peaking into the front. He whistled softly, giving me a sympathetic smile. "Do you want me to take it?" He inquired, placing his dishtowel down.  
  
"No, it's fine," I crossed my arms over my chest. "I can do it."  
  
"You're sure?"  
  
"Positive," I offered him a weak smile on my way back to the front. "It's nothing--really."  
  
Panix and Kai were sitting in the booth behind Celestyn's and the other two. Taking in a deep, slow breath I started towards them, trying hard to keep a calm composure. I cursed my damn emotions that seemed to be going haywire at the moment. What was wrong with me? I could do this. It wasn't like it was going to kill me. So tone it down there, okay?  
  
"So," I started once I reached the booth the two were sitting at, "do you guys want anything?"  
  
"Food," Panix muttered, head buried in the menu, "food would be nice."  
  
I contained from letting out a frustrated sigh. "I realize that, Panix," I said, clenching my teeth. "But what do you exactly want?"  
  
"I don't know," Panix shrugged, continuing to scan the menu. "I haven't decided yet."  
  
I rolled my eyes, scowling and turning to Kai. "And you?"  
  
He slowly raised his head from (what looked to be) the uncomfortable position it had been and drew a lazy glance to meet my own eyes. "You work here?"  
  
Like you care.  
  
"Yeah, I do," I tapped my fingers impatiently on the marble table.  
  
"Surprising," He raised a slow, inquiring eyebrow to me. "This is the last place I'd expect you to work."  
  
I narrowed my eyes. "What's that suppose to mean?"  
  
He shrugged, waving his hand partially through the air. "Does it matter?"  
  
"Listen, Kai," I started, annoying, "I really don't have time to socialize. Now, do you want anything?"  
  
The corners of Kai's mouth peaked up slightly and he lowered his gaze, pressing the palms of his hands against the table. "Yes, I do want something," He began airily, raising his eyes to meet mine again. "But I don't think I can get it."  
  
I eyed him suspiciously. "Try me."  
  
He laughed softly. "Trust me, bishonen. You already know."  
  
"Meaning, Tyson," Panix muttered from behind his menu, "he wants to screw you but he knows you'll be the stubborn little pain that you are and not submit." He lowered the menu, grinning. "But, then again, I might be wrong. It's never bothered him before."  
  
  
I took in a deep breath, glowering at the two of them. "Okay, perverts. Since you're not ready to order I think I'm going to leave you now so you can do whatever it is you sicko's do." I heard Panix snickering as I turned and started back to the kitchen.  
  
Ray was sitting on the counter by the time I got back, flipping through a magazine. "Well, you look more upset then you did five minutes ago," He stated, not looking up from his magazine article.  
  
"Yeah, Kai and Panix will do that to you," I sighed and leaned against the counter, watching Ray.   
  
"So they're bothering you again?"  
  
I looked at him pointedly. "Since when have they not bothered me?"  
  
He shrugged. "I don't know."  
  
"I can't go out there again," I grumbled bitterly, staring at the ceiling. "Kai and his friend will probably jump me."  
  
"Actually," Ray started, flipping the page of his magazine, "I think he might've jumped you the first he saw you instead of waiting. And besides, I really don't think it'd look good jumping someone in a cafe..."  
  
"Well, thank you Mr. Obvious," I pushed myself away from the counter. "Geh, nevermind."  
  
"You're going back out there?" Ray looked up from his magazine as I passed him.  
  
"Yes, I am," I growled, throwing a spoon that had been resting on the counter at him.  
  
When I got back to the front, I found that Panix was sitting alone at the booth. I blinked, approaching the table. "Where's Kai?" I asked.   
  
Panix looked up from his menu once again, blinking. "Oh, Kai? Uh, I think he went into the bathroom to smoke or something." He paused after a moment before a scowl cast his features. "Shit, I don't think I was suppose--"  
  
But I didn't hear what else he had to say because I had already stalked over to the bathroom door and swung it open. At first, all I saw were the pale blue walls and white tile but then I recognized the tall idiot standing near the back.  
  
"Kai," I advanced on him slowly, "in case you didn't read the signs on the entrance of this place, you're not suppose to be smoking here."  
  
He inhaled the smoke from his cigarette, casting a casual glance over me. "So?"  
  
"Would you just stop being a stubborn bastard for once and actually try to not help me get fired?" I glowered at him, now standing only a yard away from him, refusing to get any closer.  
  
"You're upset," He noted, amused.  
  
"I'm always upset when it comes to you now will you please trash the nasty little white stick thing..." I wrinkled my nose in distaste.  
  
"The correct term for it is cigarette, Tyson," He murmured, laughing softly, but surprisingly stubbed the cigarette and threw it in the garbage.  
  
I nodded, satisfied. "Thank you," I sniffed and started to leave but Kai got to the door first, placing his hand on it.   
  
I flung my hands in the air, letting out an exasperated sigh. "I knew it. I enter a room alone with him and look what happens..."  
  
"I just want to ask you something," He retorted defensively. "I don't think about sex every time I'm with you, although it is pretty damn tempting."  
  
"Okay, enough," I cut him off sharply. "Just--whatever. What do you want to ask me?"  
  
"Why are you so afraid of?" He leaned against the bathroom door, gazing at me silently.  
  
I stared at him blankly. "What?"  
  
"You heard me."  
  
"I-I," I racked my brain for the answers to his question, "I--um, I don't--I.." I snapped my mouth shut a second later, glaring at him. "This is ridiculous. Your question is ridiculous. Let me out."  
  
"Not until you answer the question," He brushed a strand of hair from his eyes. "It's simple. Just answer it. It can't be that hard."  
  
What am I so afraid of? Um, let me think. Of you. Of you taking advantage of me. Of you kissing me. Of you hurting me. Of you making me confused. Of you, Kai. Of you.   
  
But there was no way in hell I was going to tell him that.  
  
"I'm not afraid of anything," I hissed, propping my hands on my hips. "Okay, I answered it. Now let me out."  
  
"Not so fast," He raised another inquiring eyebrow. "If you're not afraid then why do you get nervous when I do this?" He took a step closer to me, and on instinct, I drew back. "Hmm?"  
  
"I like my personal space," I said casually, sticking my nose in the air. "I don't appreciate being suffocated."  
  
"Okay, then what about this?" He took a long stride towards me, slipping an arm around my waist.   
  
"It's, um," I swallowed, tilting my head. "It's um...uncomfortable?"  
  
"And this?" He yanked me against him.  
  
"Too hot."  
  
"Mmhmm?" Using his free hand, he ran it lightly over my back before slipping it under my shirt and trailing my skin. "This?"  
  
"Ahh--ehh," I squirmed in his grip. "C-cold. Er, hands are cold."  
  
"Oh really?" He drew his head down. "And what about this, bishonen?" He crushed his lips against mine, teasing my mouth open and sliding his tongue in.   
  
A terrifying jolt ran through my spine.  
  
He pulled back a few moments later to study my face. I knew I probably looked pale and sick but didn't really care at the moment. Like before, my brain didn't want to function.  
  
"What are you afraid of, then?" He whispered, his breath cool against the side of my face. "I think I've proved my point."  
  
"You've proved nothing," I found my voice surprisingly. "You've only proved that you lie a lot." I wriggled from his grasp, glad to get away from his cold skin and burning lips.   
  
Yay. My brain was functioning.  
  
"So, yeah!" I sniffed and very carefully circled around him. "I'm not afraid of you, Kai, and y'know what?" I opened the door to the bathroom. "I intend to keep my virginity!" Sticking my tongue out at him, I slammed the door shut.   
  
I stood staring at it for a long while, breathing heavily and willing myself to stop shaking before slowly turning around.   
  
Celestyn, Raquel, and Blaze were staring at me.  
  
"Um, Tyson?" Celestyn started slowly, scratching the back of her head. "Is there something you want to tell us?"  
  
I blinked. Damn. Had they heard me?  
  
"Uh, er," I laughed nervously, beginning to back away into the kitchen. "Um, this old man wanted me to take this--er--pipe cleaner and stick it in the toilet."  
  
"But I thought I heard you say...?" Raquel began but I cut her short with a wave of my hand.  
  
"Um, I meant the toilet!" I nodded, tugging at my shirt. "I didn't want the toilet to lose its virginity to the pipecleaner." I made a sympathetic face. "That happened to my toilet and it never worked the same..." I glanced down at my wrist. "Oh, look at the time! My lunch break! Gotta go!"   
  
I dashed back into the kitchen before they could ask anymore questions.   
  
I gave Ray a short glare when I saw him look up at me when I came in. "Don't even start with me."  
  
He smiled softly. "I wasn't. I just didn't know you had such interest with keeping the toilets virginity in tact..."  
  
"Yeah, well, I do!" I folded my arms over my chest, continuing to back away towards the back entrance. "Now, like I said, it's my lunch break. So stop with the twenty questions." My hand found the metal door handle and I clutched it and brought it downward, opening the door. "So see you in an hour...or two. Or something."  
  
I was out of there before he had the chance to ask anything else.  
  
Okay, so far I've gathered a lot of evidence and I don't think I can hold back the truth any longer...  
  
Kai really, really, *really* likes to kiss me.  
  
End Chapter Fourteen.  
  
End Notes: XD I like this chapter. ^^; It was fun to write.   
  
Paradoxical: Yeah, whatever...*glowers in a corner*  
  
Firefly-chan: ^^; Um, review? *runs off to do her Algebra homework* 


	15. Mind games

A.N: Bwahahahahahahahaha! X_X I feel evil.   
  
Rank and File  
Chapter Fifteen  
By Firefly-chan  
  
I think after awhile of games and teasing and mocking, one would get sick of trying to chase after someone. And I suppose that was how Kai was feeling and I'm guessing he would have to be pretty damned frustrated with me. Good. He should be. What else could he really expect from me?   
  
"He's a psycho stalker that probably won't stop trying to get me to sleep with him until we reach our mid-eighties," I grumbled bitterly, rocking back on my chair.  
  
Max shot me a sidelong glance. "Okay, that was a disturbing mental image." He sighed, shaking his head. "Nevermind, I don't want to know."  
  
My blonde haired friend tapped his pen against the History book, clearing his throat. "C'mon, Tyson. Quit spacing off. We have to study for this test if you're even thinking about passing it."  
  
"I know, I know," I looked back down at the book and tried my best to continue reading but the words seemed blurred and meaningless. What was the point of studying if you couldn't even concentrate on it?  
  
Y'know what Kai's problem is? I think he enjoys the fact that I'm smaller, shorter, and weaker then him. He's like this weirdo that takes pleasure in seeing me squirm and get nervous. The bastard. Do you KNOW how much that pissed me off when people did that? Yeah, sure, so I was a little bit on the short side. So fecking *bite* me. It's not my fault. At least I don't stoop when I walk like some of those really tall people do. Or was the old people? Whichever...  
  
"Tyson!" The sound of Max's exasperated sigh brought me from my thoughts again.  
  
"Er, yeah?" I blinked innocently.  
  
He narrowed his gaze to meet mine. "I'm only going to say it one more time; study. You need it way more then I do."  
  
"Listen, Max," I closed my History book and shoveled in it my bag along with my other school materials, "I'm going to go back home. I'm exhausted."  
  
"You need to study," Max sighed again, sitting up.  
  
"I'll do fine," I swung my bag over my shoulder and backed away towards the door. "Thanks for inviting me over to your house to study, though. But I just need to go."  
  
"It's night, Tyson. I can get my mom to drive you home--"  
  
"No, it's fine. I'll be fine," I shrugged, smiling. "My house isn't that far from yours, remember?"  
  
Max's frown faltered slightly. "Well, okay. But I still think you should stay and study but whatever. 'Night, Tyson. I'll see you tomorrow, I guess."  
  
I nodded, lifting my hand in a short goodbye. I turned and exited from the small white house, closing the door firmly behind me. The streets were silent and I only had a few dimly lighted street lamps to help me guide my way. I took in a deep breath, starting down the pavement towards my house.  
  
Okay, well, actually. I wasn't really planning to do to my house. I was actually going to the library. So yeah. I did need to study but it was impossible to do that in Max's house. I mean--man. It's suffocating in there. And besides, the library is warm and fuzzy and nice! Erm, yeah...  
  
It only took me around five minutes to reach the library. In my opinion, it was five minutes too many. Bleh, did I mention how fecking cold out it was? I shivered and pulled my jacket tighter around me as I climbed the many steps of the library. With a satisfied sigh, I pulled open the glass door and stepped inside.   
  
It was fairly empty inside but I didn't mind. The emptier, the better. After all, if I saw any of my friends then I'd no doubt ditch studying and start socializing. I, after all, have a low level of common sense (insert gasp). Yes, I know. Shocking, isn't it?  
  
I nodded politely to the librarian on my way in, just for the lack of anything better to do. With a quiet sigh, I headed towards the back of the library to one of the tables. To study.   
  
***  
  
Do you know how annoying it is to know that the library has a certain book, but you can't find it? I stood next to my table; hand propped on my hip. I had completely searched the bottom floor for a book I needed and came out with nothing. I wasted ONE hour looking for a book that wasn't even on the first floor. Okay, yeah, that pissed me off.  
  
"So it must be upstairs," I cast my gaze towards the second floor. "Great. Just great."  
  
'Is it really worth it to go up there and search for another hour or so?' I thought, disdainfully.  
  
'Well, Tyson,' one of those little voices in my head spoke up, 'it's your choice. If you want to second guess yourself and fail History, then by all means, go ahead.'  
  
'Okay, okay,' I mentally snapped, basically stomping up the stairs. 'I get the picture.'  
  
I paused at the top of the stairs, slapping a hand to my forehead upon noting the row after row of bookshelves. And it was also kind of darker up here then it was down there. Er, creepy? Shaking my head, I started on going through the books on the shelf I was nearest to. Yay. Fun for me.  
  
Twice, I looked over my shoulder, having this sneaky suspicion that someone was either A) watching me or B) right behind me or C) right behind me with some giant ass knife prepared to kill me. Yeah, so maybe I've watched one too many horror movies? So what? At least I didn't run back down to the first floor screaming and crying.  
  
I was probably on my third or fourth shelf of books when I heard a faint yet distinct knocking sound coming somewhere near the back of my room. I frowned, sliding back a book next to the others and glanced around. I saw nothing. I rolled my eyes and turned back the shelf, and started to pull out another book when I heard it again...only it was louder this time.  
  
"Hello?" I called, pressing the palm of my hand against the books. "Is anyone there?"  
  
Silence. Then it came again, sharp and smooth.  
  
I circled around the shelf of books I had been looking at, peering curiously around again. I started slowly towards the knocking sound and for awhile it seemed to get louder but then it faded out. "Hello?" I tried again, but, obviously, received no answer in return.  
  
There was silence again and this time the knocking sound didn't return.  
  
I frowned, brushing a stray lock of hair from my eyes. Okay, so that was kind of strange. I sighed for, like, the seventh time that evening and started to turn around when I felt a pair of firm hands on my shoulders, shaking me roughly.  
  
"Boo!" I practically jumped a mile upon hearing that.  
  
"Agh!" I swatted the hands away, spinning around to glare at my black haired friend. "Erg, Ray! You asshole!"  
  
He smiled triumphantly. "You should've seen your face--"  
  
"I don't care," I snapped, putting a hand to my forehead. "I bet my face is all flushed now and distraught and it's all your fault."  
  
He raised an inquiring eyebrow. "I never noticed how prissy you were, Tyson."  
  
"I'm not prissy!" I sniffed, turning away from him. "What were you doing up here anyway?"  
  
There was a long silence following my words. I blinked and turned back around; noting how uncomfortable Ray looked all the sudden. "Um," He fumbled for the words to say, "I was looking for something."  
  
It was my turn to give him a questionable glance. "What were you looking for?"  
  
He looked like he was becoming increasingly more nervous as time passed. "A--a book. A book that I need." He nodded. "Yes, it was a book. Some book but now I've forgotten the name. But it was a book!"  
  
"Okay," What was with Ray? "I got it the first time you told me."  
  
He ran a hand through his hair, smiling uncomfortably. "How about we go back downstairs?" He said after a couple of moments, expertly changing the subject. "I never get to talk to you."  
  
"Hey, we can talk up here," I returned the smile, only mine was a bit more sure and calm. "I'm looking for a book for History, anyway. You can help look if you want. I think the title is American History."  
  
"Sure," He shrugged, sticking his hands in his pockets, and following me back to where I previously had been.  
  
"You seem to be so stressed out whenever I see you, Tyson," He stated quietly from beside me.  
  
I brushed off the dust from a couple of books so I could read the print. "Probably because I am," a ghost of smile replaced the subtle look for a brief moment. "It's been really hard to try and figure out some things...some certain things."  
  
"Would Kai happen to be one of these things?" He grinned slightly, removing a green and red book from the shelf.   
  
"One of them," I nodded, taking the book from his hands, rolling my eyes when I read the title. "Ray, I don't think Irish History is exactly the same as American History." I placed it back on the shelf.  
  
He shrugged again. "But seriously, if he bothers you that much then why don't you tell him to back off?"  
  
"Don't you think I've tried?" I sighed, resting my head against the wooden panel of the shelf. "I've told him so many times to leave me alone but he doesn't seem to buy it. He thinks that maybe if he keeps on harassing me every time we meet then maybe--just maybe--I'll fall madly in love with him."  
  
"I don't think he thinks that, Tyson," Ray started. "I just think maybe he believes that you actually do like him."  
  
"Yeah, right," I snorted. "Trust me, he knows I don't like him."  
  
Ray went silent after that. The only noise was the soft cluttering of pages and brushing of clothes. I shifted my weight from my left to my right foot, taking a couple more books from the shelf to read the titles.   
  
"Maybe," Ray began again, speaking very softly, "maybe if you made him jealous...?"  
  
I dropped the book I had in my hands.  
  
"It was just a suggestion," Ray held up his hands in a defensive posture. "It doesn't mean you have too--"  
  
I practically threw myself on him, hugging him 'till he probably couldn't breathe. "You're brilliant! That's totally brilliant!" I pulled away, beaming up at him. "Why didn't I think of it earlier? If he thinks I'm swooning over some other guy then he'll know I don't want anything to do with him!"  
  
I began pacing back and forth, idea after idea fluttering from my mind. "Of course, then there's trying to figure out who exactly I'll pretend I like. I can't likely use Celestyn since she'd probably beat me up at the thought of it and I think she has a thing for Raquel, anyway. Neither would Max or Blaze or Taiksha, since I don't really know him." I turned to Ray, a smile playing my features. "And that leaves you."  
  
"Me?" This time, Ray raised both eyebrows, questionably. "I don't know, Tyson..."  
  
"Please," I clasped my hands together, giving him that never-fail puppy-dog look. "Please, Ray? I need you.'  
  
I must've said something that got to him because his expression softened quite a bit. "I don't know why I'm doing this," He let out a soft sigh, "but okay, I'll help you."  
  
Muahaha. He is within my evil grasps now. He will never escape! Bwaha!  
  
"Good," I folded my arms over my chest, still smiling. "You don't have any idea how much this means to me."  
  
"I think I have an idea," He brushed past me, taking out a couple more books from the shelf. "Ah," He held up a red covered one before handing it to me. "Is this what you've been looking for?"  
  
I looked down at the book he handed me. In gold print, the title clearly read 'AMERICAN HISTORY' in bold letters. My smile grew. "Yep," I laughed. "Thanks Ray."  
  
"Sure," He put the other book back. "Okay, since you have your book, can we please go back downstairs?"  
  
"Yeah," I nodded, following in step beside him. "I think I'm going to go home, anyway. I can study in my bedroom."  
  
"Are you walking?" He asked, glancing over to me.  
  
I nodded again.  
  
He blinked in surprise. "I don't think you should walk home this late at night, Tyson. I can drive you."  
  
I faltered in my steps.   
  
"You," I turned to look at him, "you can drive?"  
  
"Yeah," He said slowly, digging into his pockets and pulling out a pair of keys. "I'm sixteen, Tyson. A year younger then Kai, remember?"  
  
Kai was seventeen?  
  
"Kai's seventeen!" I felt my jaw drop. "I thought he was my age."  
  
"No, he's really not." Ray looked amused, tugging on my shirtsleeve and pulling me down the rest of the stairs. "I thought you knew that."  
  
"No, I didn't," I shivered despite myself. Kai was two years older then me? Well, I never thought that Kai, a big bad tough Junior, would ever socialize or try to make out with the annoying, pesky little Freshman. That was different.  
  
"Speaking of which," Ray's voice snapped my attention back to him, "there's Kai now."  
  
I jerked my head up and glanced wildly around. Finally, I caught sight of him at the librarian's desk, apparently checking out a few books. What was he, my stalker?  
  
"No, wait, this is perfect," I pulled on Ray's arm, bringing him to a stop. "I figured we'd have to wait until tomorrow to start this but since he's here...why not now?" I smiled smugly.   
  
The taller boy clucked his tongue, glancing down at me. "What do you want me to do?"  
  
(Three minutes later)  
  
I held tightly to Ray's arm, pulling him down again. "We're going to have to start now," I whispered. "Before Kai leaves."  
  
"I think it's going to look kind of suspicious, though," Ray protested but cut himself off upon seeing my pointed glare.  
  
"Don't worry," I growled. "It'll work." I tugged on his arm again. "Now, c'mon. We can't blow this."  
  
I walked next to Ray as we passed the middle of the library floor and past the librarian's desk. Kai glanced over his shoulder, frowning in slight surprise upon seeing me and then his eyes opening a bit wider upon seeing Ray. Meheh, oh, this would be sweet.  
  
"Now," I hissed to my black haired companion. "Now before he has a chance to come over here!"  
  
Ray hesitated long enough to meet my eyes uncertainly before sighing beneath his breath. Sliding a hand behind my back, he roughly shoved me against the glass door. Okay, ouch? I flinched slightly but nodded for him to continue when he faltered slightly. Getting a firm grip on my chin with his fingers, he yanked it upwards and met his lips with my own awaiting ones.   
  
Adrenaline rushed through my veins as I circled my arms around Ray's neck, pulling him closer. I swallowed the small whimper when he bit down on my bottom lip, but not exactly hard enough to draw blood. But yeah. It hurt. Ray drew back from the kiss, panting softly and lightly kissing the top of my head.   
  
Whoo. Kinda dizzy there...  
  
"Tyson?" Ray whispered, still not moving from his position. "What's Kai doing?"  
  
I opened my eyes and peaked briefly over Ray's shoulder.   
  
Kai met my gaze levelly. Coldly.  
  
I couldn't suppress the shiver that ran down my back upon seeing him. He hand his hand pressed against the desk and his jaw firmly set and his face was expressionless. But those eyes...  
  
They were deep and crimson; expressing everything that he possibly couldn't hide. They were dark and intense and for one moment--just that one moment--I couldn't breathe. Those eyes held a challenge, they held a promise. A promise that seemed so clearly distinct to me.   
  
It was a promise that wouldn't be broken. They said: be wary. I will not falter and I won't let you go.  
  
And the terrifying thing is, I believed him.   
  
A.N: ^^;; *whistles innocently* And let the games begin. R/R. 


	16. Pain is inevitable, suffering is optiona...

A.N: Er. X_x I'm sorry? Don't kill me. *ducks the many things thrown at her from the rabid TyKa fans* It wasn't like Tyson WANTED to have some other guy all over him be he figured if it'd get Kai off his back then what the hell. ^^; And besides, Ray is just as hot as Kai. =P Bite me.   
  
Rank and File  
Chapter Sixteen  
By Firefly-chan  
  
I really did *not* want to go back to school on Monday. Why? Very simple, really. Most likely I'll run into Kai and that's not a particular goal of mine. But y'know. School was school and my mom didn't believe the whole 'moooommy, I don't feel gooood.' thing so I had no choice. Much to my surprise, though, the whole day went fairly well. I saw Kai at lunch but I don't think he saw me. Heh, probably because I was hiding behind Celestyn and Ray...  
  
And now it's the end of the day (thank god) and I still haven't seen him. I chewed on the cap of my pen, glancing impatiently up at the clock as my English teacher rambled on and on and on and on. Y'know, what they usually do. I actually fell out of my chair today during Literature. We were suppose to be reading and I kind of dozed off, tipped over and fell on the floor. People were giving me weird looks but screw them, right? Who cares.  
  
I stretched my arms over my head, yawning widely. The teacher didn't even notice and simply kept going on and on about verbs or something like that. Like I pay attention to English? Bleh, you're kidding me. I *hate* English with a passion. It's my worst subject, and I absolutely despise it. Not to mention our English teacher is a complain psycho. She tries to be strict but she can't. It sounds really--funny when she does. Seriously.  
  
I sighed in relief when the bell rang, sliding my pencil in my binder before gathering my things and pulling myself to a stand. I didn't even bother to start for my locker as I exited the English room since I didn't really have any other books to bring home. Tucking my folders under my arm, I started from the school, trying to avoid from getting shoved and pushed around by the other stampede of students.   
  
I stuck my head out the door, glancing around to make sure Kai was nowhere in sight before stepping out into the cool, November air. Well, if Kai would want to try and harass me, now would be the time to do it. I glanced around again, and upon seeing no sign of the blue-haired stalker, I started down the stone steps.   
  
"Oh, Tyson!" I paused, turning around in time to see Raquel and Celestyn running up to me.  
  
I smiled, waving slightly. "Hi you guys," I greeted brightly.   
  
"We can walk with you part way but then we have to go the other way since our house it basically north of yours," Celestyn said, swinging an arm over my shoulder and the other around Raquel's.  
  
"That's, er, nice of you?" I blinked as the duo pulled me off the school grounds and on to the pavement and towards my house.  
  
"Soo, Tyson," Raquel began, offering me a wry smile. "You got anything to tell us?"  
  
I blinked again. "No, I don't think so..."  
  
"Oh, come on," Celestyn persisted, nudging me in the ribs. "You got *someone* to tell us about?"  
  
"Uh, no?"  
  
Raquel rolled her eyes, flicking me upside the head with a crumbled up piece of paper that I didn't even knew she had. "Come off it, Tyson. Do you know anything about a certain friend of ours? A certain tall, dark and handsome friend?"  
  
I stared blankly at her. What in hell could she possibly be talking about...?  
  
Then it hit me.  
  
"Ray!?" I sputtered, flushed. "You mean Ray?"  
  
"And the genius figures it out," Celestyn muttered, flinging her hands in the air.  
  
"How--how did you know?" I shook my head. "Wait--no, nevermind. But you guys, you have to understand--it's not like that! No! I just needed his help--"  
  
"A lot of help," Raquel snickered.  
  
"--no, Raquel! Listen, geh, no! It's not like that, not with Ray! That's just sick and wrong!" I made a face. "Listen, guys, I needed his help in trying to make a certain someone else back off. That's the only reason we kissed--"  
  
"You KISSED?!" Celestyn and Raquel gasped.   
  
I snapped my mouth shut. "I thought you knew...?"  
  
"No," Celestyn giggled, brushing a strand of black hair from her eyes. "Ray told us something about you two pretending to be going out but he never said you KISSED!"  
  
"Yeah, well, we only kissed to make Kai leave me the hell alone," I snapped, defeated.  
  
Raquel tilted her head, a small smile tugging at her lips. "He's still trying to go after you? I thought he gave up long ago."  
  
"I wish," I mumbled, starting to walk again. "Kai looked pissed as hell when he saw me kissing him, though."  
  
"Eh?" Celestyn and Raquel came to a halting stop. My black haired friend looked at me, confused. "You let Kai see you kiss him? When Kai likes you?"  
  
"Yeah, so?"  
  
"Oh, Tyson!" Raquel groaned, slapping a hand to her forehead. "You don't do that. You can't do that!"  
  
I stopped. "Why? Why not?"  
  
"Because," Celestyn drew me and Raquel together, speaking softly, "you can't. You probably not only embarrassed Kai but you're right, you pissed him off more then he should be pissed off. He has a really bad temper, Tyson, and he usually doesn't lose it but I don't know. If you provoked him then he's probably going to do something? Not only will he beat the living shit out of Ray, but he's probably going to do something to you, too."  
  
"Well, jeez, thanks," I drew out a heavy breath of air. "Now you tell me."  
  
"Hey, don't worry," Raquel smiled softly, sharply jabbing Celestyn in the ribs. "I'm sure he won't do anything like that. I haven't seen Kai get that angry in a long time and I don't really think he'll do it again."  
  
I looked from Raquel to Celestyn uncertainly. Great. I angered Kai, who is now supposedly some guy who has a temper to boot and anger issues. Just fecking *wonderful*.   
  
"Oh, come on, Tyson," Raquel slid an arm over my shoulder. "Just forget Miss. Sensitive over there said anything, okay?"  
  
"What?" Celestyn snorted defensively. "I was just stating the--"  
  
"Celestyn!" Raquel hissed, nudging her friend again. "Shh!"  
  
"Some help you guys are," I grumbled, rolling my eyes again.   
  
We walked on in silence for the next ten minutes. It wasn't really uncomfortable or anything but it was just really...silent. I sighed and turned my head to the gray sky, hating the cold weather we were having. Why couldn't it just be nice and warm? I wasn't really fond of freezing my ass off.  
  
"We turn here," Celestyn spoke up quietly, gesturing to an alley to her left.   
  
I nodded silently, and raised my hand in a short goodbye. Raquel smiled softly and patted me on the back before turning with her friend and starting down the gravel road. Sighing, I stuffed my cold, trembling hands into my pockets in an attempt to keep them warm. But it wasn't really working since my whole body was cold. I sucked in a deep breath, walking faster. Okay, yeah. I really wanted to get home to my nice warm house where I could go take a long nap.  
  
I must've gotten a block or so from where Celestyn, Raquel and I had parted when I fumbled to a stop. I blinked, glancing around me. I could've sworn I had heard something. 'That's what you thought before, remember, Tyson?' One of his nastier voices sneered. 'But it only ended up to be Ray. I think you're hearing things.'  
  
I snorted, rolling my eyes. Yeah, damn voice should talk.  
  
I started walking again, slower this time to make sure Ray wouldn't be an asshole and sneak up on me again. I stopped again, sure I had heard something this time. It seemed like it was coming towards around the corner. Raising a skeptical eyebrow, I edged my way along a fence that blocked my way from whatever those noises were. I peaked my head around the corner and, at first, I saw nothing. But then I took notice of two unusually recognizable figures.  
  
Kai and Ray.  
  
Well, let me just put it this way. Kai looked angrier then ever, and Ray? Er, well, Ray just looked nervous...really nervous.  
  
"Ray," Kai was saying, his voice bordering dangerously low, "I would think you'd know better then to interfere with something I've been trying to fix."  
  
Ray had his back pressed against the fence and kind of gave this half-shrug thing. "Listen, Kai, I really don't see how this is any of your business," Ray said lightly, and I wondered how he worked up the nerve to say that.  
  
Kai was still for a moment.   
  
But only for a moment.  
  
He lashed out at the darker haired boy, grabbing his chin with his hand and drawing it awfully close to his own face. "It is my business," He hissed, eyes narrowing levelly. "It's always going to be my business. You basically fucked everything up that I had planned. Now, *fix* this or I will hurt you."   
  
Ray closed his eyes for a brief moment, trying to pull away from the older boy's grasp but not succeeding. "Okay," He whispered after a few seconds, "okay. I'll do something."  
  
"Good," Kai ran a hand roughly through Ray's hair, yanking his head back. "And to avoid this, Ray, next time why don't you think before you act?"  
  
The oldest teen rested a hand calmly on the side of the other's face, letting it linger there for a moment before pulling away. With a placid smirk and a goodbye that was dripping with sarcasm, Kai turned and walked away. And Ray did nothing to stop him.  
  
End Chapter Fifteen.  
  
End Notes: Bwahaha! XD Oh, I'm an evil bitch who loves to inflict pain upon others. And Kai is an evil bastard that likes to touch people. X_x Er, sorry this chapter was so short but I figured it fit. And anyway, at least I got it out really soon. 


	17. To point and laugh

A.N: *gasp* Me? Hurt my luffly Ray-boy? Never! ...Muahahaha...  
  
Paradoxical: Sadistic bitch.  
  
Firefly-chan: Right back at'cha, hun.   
  
Paradoxical: -_-  
  
Rank and File  
Chapter Seventeen (Jeez. Seventeen already? Man. I gotta start moving my plot faster.)  
By Firefly-chan  
  
It was the beginning of December and it was snowing. (1) Well, about time. I pressed my face up against the cool glass pane of my bedroom window, suppressing the urge to burst out in laughter. Um, yeah. I had to do that a lot. I averted my eyes to the cloudy sky, noting how fast and how much snow was exactly coming down. Yeah, but snow is pretty. It just keeps coming and coming and coming in these white little flurry things and it's really, really...  
  
...Ahem.  
  
That *never* happened. If word ever gets out that it did happen then I will track you down and beat the living shit out of you before dragging you through hell and back. Got it? Good. Um, yes. Sorry about that. I'm feeling rather sadistic and paranoid today so maybe it'd be best if you...backed off? Yeah, that'd be nice and probably in your best interest.  
  
What? Are you *laughing* at me? Y'know, I could *so* kick your ass if I wanted to. I could! I just...don't want to. So there. Go find someone else's time to waste because I'm smarter then your average person. I don't resort to violence. Okay, well, maybe that was a lie. Er, maybe about all of the things I said above were a lie? Alright, so the truth comes out. I can't fight worth a shit and I like to lie. A lot. Bite me.  
  
I sighed and pushed away from my window, gathering my coat and gloves up from my bed. Well, it was snow and it was there for a reason and I wasn't about to let it go all to waste, okay? I quietly opened my door and headed down the stairs, not wanting to wake my mother up. What? It was early. Like, about, seven or something. I couldn't sleep any longer which was kind of strange since it was the weekend.   
  
"I'm guessing it's cold out," I muttered, stopping by the front door, wondering if I should take a scarf or something. I sniffed and shrugged, figuring I'd be okay without it and pushed open the glossy wooden door.   
  
Yeah, it was cold. Very cold. Very, very, very cold. And yes, it was windy. Very windy. Very, very, very windy.   
  
I rubbed a gloved hand over my already wind flushed face as I stepped cautiously out on the porch to my house, shutting the front door firmly behind me. Why was I going outside again? With each step I took farther away from my house, I seemed to have trouble remembering.  
  
'Oh, stop being such a baby,' One of those voices scolded. 'You're out here because it's the first snow of the year, remember?'  
  
'Yeah, well, it's a shame it'd had to be, like, five below!' I mentally snapped back.  
  
It was getting really hard to see anything or where I was going since the snow was blowing so hard and practically blinding me. I shrugged and sniffed, feeling my fingers numb despite the thick pair of gloves I had on. Okay, so maybe I was crazy but that annoying voice was right. It was the first snow of the year and I was going to go for a walk. Sounds crazy, right? Yeah, well, it is. So nyah.  
  
I sat down in the middle of the sidewalk leading up to our porch, blinking around. I looked up in surprise when the wind began to give a little and the snow started to fall less and less. But the fact remained; it was still really fecking cold out. But I didn't care. Nope, not me. Even if my ears felt like they were going to fall off and even if my fingers hurt and even if...okay, nevermind.  
  
"What are you doing?" I looked up sharply in surprise, my gaze settling on a pair of golden-brown eyes.   
  
"Oh, Ray," I grinned, tilting my head to the side a bit. "I'm just enjoying the weather. Decided you'd pay me a visit?"  
  
Ray shrugged and stuffed his hands into his jean pockets. "I was just walking...this way and I saw you, sitting on the sidewalk."  
  
"Yeah, it's quite comfortable down here," I said, rubbing at my eye when a damn snowflake fell in it. Okay, so maybe I was lying. Sure, it was comfortable. Despite it felt like I was freezing my ass of but who cares, right?   
  
He raised an inquiring eyebrow. "I see."  
  
Silence.  
  
Yeah, real fun there. I'm glad we're having such an engrossing conversation. Right.   
  
I slowly came to a stand, brushing the snow from my legs before looking back up at the older boy. "Hey," I started slowly, doubtfully, "I saw you talking with Kai last week."   
  
His eyes flashed open and locked with my own, questioning. "What?" He swallowed, fingering a strand of raven hair. "Where?"  
  
I offered him a soft smile. "You know where, Ray," I said quietly. "Is there something going on that I should know about?"  
  
"Listen, Tyson, he just really got pissed off at me, is all. He wanted me to try and get you with him and I said yes because I feared for my life, y'know? I didn't actually mean that I was going to--" I cut Ray's frantic speech off with a wave of my hand.  
  
  
"That's not what I mean," I folded my arms over my chest, taking my turn of lifting my own eyebrow. "What's wrong, Ray? I mean, c'mon. I've seen you and I know that you just don't...give in like that."  
  
Ray was silent, looking away from me for a moment. "You should forget about it," He whispered after a moment, and I had to lean in to hear him. "You should really forget about it. I'm trying to forget so you should too."  
  
"No, don't leave," I mentally kicked myself for being an idiot, and reached out and grabbed his arm when he turned. "I'm sorry. But I need to know this, don't you understand? I'm the one who got you involved in the first place and I think I have the right to know why he was all over you."  
  
He tugged his arm out of my hold. "I don't want to talk about it," He said, sharply. "It's not something I want to dwell on. Just forget it, Tyson. Forget about it."  
  
I opened my mouth to call him back when he started to leave but sighed in defeat, realizing it'd do no good. What the hell was up with that guy, anyway? What could possibly be so horrible that he wouldn't even want to tell me?   
  
"Well, my day is ruined," I grumbled, plopping back down on the cement.   
  
'You always let other people get you upset,' that voice popped up again. 'Stop being such an idiot and get back to doing whatever you were doing.'  
  
'Which would be nothing,' I thought pointedly.  
  
'Then do something,' the voice snapped back. 'Go to the park or something. Stop being lazy by just...sitting there.'  
  
'Hey!' I sniffed, trailing the snow with a finger. 'I came out here, didn't I?'  
  
I sighed again and stood back up, noting that the wind had died down completely and left only a light snow falling from the cloudy, gray skies. I started rather pointlessly down the pavement glittering with a thin layer of ice, not really sure on where I was headed. Yeah, sure, I could've followed my little voice and went to the park but then that'd just be...weird. Who listens to their voices anyway?   
  
So I basically wondered a couple blocks from my house, with no real destination in mind. I hadn't seen Raquel or Celestyn in awhile and I was beginning to wonder exactly where they could've been. Probably together but it was still kind of puzzling. Usually, they always seemed to find me no matter where I was. I swear, sometimes I feel like they're Kai's secret spies and are stalking me.   
  
But I hadn't seen them in, like, five days and for Celestyn and Raquel, that was a bit weird. Then they could've just gone off on some middle-of-the-year vacation or something but I doubt that they'd go together. Oh well. It's confusing to think about them. For all I know, they might be hiding behind some bush following my every move...  
  
I started, blinking in surprise when I almost lost my footing and stumbled to the side. I gave a short glance around me, trying to figure out exactly where I had wandered off. Well, what do you know. The park. I scowled, swearing mentally at my little voice. Apparently, it had control of my body or something. I don't know. Stupid voice.  
  
I stood in front of the park gate for a moment, almost stubbornly.  
  
'Oh, come on,' The voice started again, taunting. 'You know you want to.'  
  
'I should really give you a name, y'know?' I thought, pushing the gate open and stepping inside.  
  
'How about...George?'  
  
'George?'  
  
'Or Fred?'  
  
'Fred?'  
  
'Then Bob?'  
  
'Ha!'  
  
'Then what about--'  
  
I cut my voice off with a roll of my eyes, shutting it out. Yeah, um, I have a very insane mind. Pay no heed to it.  
  
Akita Park was basically...park-ish looking. It had a trail and a hella lot of trees. There wasn't really much to say about it. Well, actually, it did have a swing set and stuff like that but whatever. It's a park. I think I don't have to say anymore, right?   
  
"This is fun," I said dryly, and cast another look around me at the basically empty park.  
  
Yeah, that's right. *Basically* empty.   
  
"Why must I keep running into you!" I groaned, flinging my hands into the air.  
  
I bet my voice had something to do with this. Damn voice.  
  
Kai smirked sardonically, gazing coolly at me. "Actually, you're the one who always runs into me."  
  
"Whatever," I snapped, glaring at him. "Will you go?"  
  
"Why?" He snorted, shaking his head. "I was in here first."  
  
"Well, I bet you're just stalking me again so just go. I don't need your bullshit right now." I snarled, watching him carefully from where he stood leaning up against a tree a few yards from me.  
  
"You need to stop being so paranoid, okay?" Kai was beginning to get annoyed. Joy. "I wasn't really expecting to run into you."  
  
I about opened my mouth to shoot back a nasty reply, but paused, blinking. Wait a second. Ray and Kai? Remember? If Ray wouldn't tell me why Kai was practically harassing him last week, then why not the little homicidal blue-haired guy? Hey, it's a worth shot.  
  
"You're right, Kai," I said slowly, lowering my gaze slightly. "I really had no right of accusing you like that."   
  
Magenta eyes narrowed suspiciously. "What?"  
  
"I know you wouldn't stalk me," I said, placing a hand on my waist. "I was being melodramatic."  
  
Kai studied me for a moment before a ghost of a smile graced his lips. "That's good, Tyson," He said, laughing very softly. "You might as well cut the shit and do whatever you were going to do."  
  
Okay, so maybe I wasn't as good of an actor as I supposed.  
  
"Fine, fine," I sighed again, running a hand through my hair. "I was wondering about something and since Ray wouldn't tell me, I'm guessing you're the only person I have left to ask. I wouldn't really ask *you* but it's been bothering me for the past week now..." I was silenced for a moment by a withering look from Kai to get on with it. "Okay, fine. I was wondering what in *hell* you did to Ray to make him so...so obedient." I raised an eyebrow at my choice of words but left it at that, looking up at Kai expectantly.  
  
Kai stared back, unblinkingly, at me. After a moment, he laughed again, shaking his head. "So you did see me," He mused. "I figured someone was watching but I wasn't quite sure."  
  
"Yeah, I did see you," I was beginning to become impatient. "Now will you please answer my question."  
  
"Hmm, fine," He said casually, pushing himself away from the tree and taking a couple steps near me. "I use to go out with Ray."(2)  
  
I felt my draw drop. "You--you what!?"  
  
"I use to go out with Ray," He repeated, amused. "Does that bother you?"  
  
I snapped from my daze. "No," I growled, "of course it doesn't. You...you person, you."  
  
Oh, yeah, Tyson. That hurt him.  
  
"Are you sure?" He started towards me again. "Why are you so flustered then?"  
  
"Because I find it highly doubtful that Ray would go out with you!" I shot back hotly, backing away from him. "And will you stop doing that? I don't like to be cornered by you."  
  
"Let me let you in on a little secret," He whispered dramatically, pressing back on my shoulder and pushing me against a large oak tree. "Nobody does."  
  
I swallowed nervously but still held the glare steadily. "It's not going to work, you know. I don't know why you two got together or why you split up but I won't be swayed by you like he was."  
  
"You're so stubborn," He said lightly. "I know, my bishonen, that you want me as much as I want you." (3)  
  
Well, shit. I have to stop him or something because when he usually says something like that, it means that he's going to, like, kiss me or something.   
  
"So," I broke in quickly, "why did you break it off with him?"  
  
"Something he did," Kai replied, studying me with slight interest.   
  
"What did he do?" Yeah, so I was buying for more time. Or at least until I could figure out a way to get away from him.  
  
"He did something he really shouldn't have," The blue-haired teen said, smirking again and leaning further in.  
  
Okay, this wasn't working. Think, Tyson, think!  
  
I spotted something glinting from his coat pocket. I blinked, and raised a hand to his arm. "Um, what's that!" I basically screeched, and he winced at how loud my voice was.  
  
"What's what?" He asked, pulling away a bit.   
  
"That," I nodded to his coat, "in your pocket."  
  
He stared at me for a moment, confused, before glancing down and noticing what I was talking about. "This?" He said, pulling it out from his pocket. "It's just..." He shrugged, "a game."   
  
Oh, yeah. It was working.  
  
"A game?" I asked tentatively, looking at the weird shaped blue-toy thing. "What's it called?"  
  
"A beyblade," He shrugged, letting the object rest in the palm of his hand. "I haven't quite figured out how to use it properly yet but I'll learn."  
  
"Oh," I took that opportunity to slide away from the tree and to the side of him, now a bit interested in the scapegoat I had used to get away from him. "Where did you get it?"  
  
"A gift," He said simply, placing the object back into his coat pocket. "It's nothing really. I don't know why you're so interested in it."   
  
"I just am," I said, a bit testy, brushing a strand of hair from my eyes. "If it's nothing then why are you carrying it around?"  
  
"I just do," He said bluntly, imitating what I had previously said.  
  
"Okay then," I started to back away from him, towards the entrance of the park. "I think I'll leave now."  
  
He nodded and shrugged slightly, eyes wavering on me for a moment before he turned and started back down the path. Well, that was unusually easy. Maybe I hit an uncomfortable spot for my homicidal stalker? It made sense. He didn't seem too eager to talk about the...beyblade thing, anyway.  
  
I suppressed another sigh and started out of the park. It was beginning to snow again and the wind had picked up. I didn't know exactly why but for once something Kai had done actually caught my attention and my interest.   
  
And why did it suddenly feel like he wasn't as big of a problem as I had thought?   
  
I shook the thought from my head. 'You're losing your mind, Tyson,' I thought.   
  
With one last sigh, I closed the gate of the park and started back for home.  
  
End Chapter Seventeen.  
  
End Notes: That was fun. X_X Review?  
  
  
1: Oh, freakin' sue me. -_- I'm in a December mood and a Christmasy-mood.   
  
Paradoxical: But I thought you were atheis--  
  
Firefly-chan: Shh! *whispers* They don't have to know that. And besides, that doesn't mean the characters are. ^____________________^  
  
Paradoxical: Fecking hypocrite. -_-  
  
2: Haha. I did that to piss you all off.   
  
3: Gods, that's so corny. 


	18. I can still hear you lie

A.N: Uh. Heh. This chapter is very...heh. Sorry about not getting this out earlier. I was banned from ff.net...AGAIN. I stress that once more...AGAIN. They banned me...AGAIN. For no fecking reason. -_- Oh, I hate you.  
  
Paradoxical: No, you don't.  
  
Firefly-chan: Well, yeah, I don't but nevermind. X_X;  
  
Rank and File  
Chapter Eighteen  
By Firefly-chan  
  
It was stupid. Really. I was stupid. I shouldn't have been outside at two in the fucking morning in the first place. I'm like that when I'm too ignorant to even think about my safety as the main importance in my life. Oh yeah, Tyson. That's going to get you real far into the future. Hell, if you're lucky, you may even live to be eighteen! Doesn't that sound wonderful?  
  
I scowled bitterly but quickly flinched at the pain it cost me to even do that. It hurt all over. I was surprised that I was still able to walk. But it wasn't like I had any choice in the matter. I had to get home and right now, home seemed a long ways away.  
  
You're probably really confused right now, aren't you?  
  
All right, let me try and fill you in on what happened.  
  
I had been walking, y'know, to try and clear my head. Sounds innocent enough, right? The problem was that it was basically in the middle of the night. Yeah, when is that a smart idea to go walking at night? But I wasn't really thinking...I just had a lot on my mind. So, yeah, I tend to do stupid things when I'm not thinking.  
  
Anyway, I must've gotten at least five or six blocks from my house when I could've sworn I heard the unmistakable sound of rustling brush and quiet, almost soundless footsteps. I blinked and slowed to a stop, glancing behind me. All I had seen were the dimly lighted streets and pavement. I narrowed my eyes suspiciously before slowly turning my attention back in front of me.  
  
I nearly let out a ear-piercing scream but managed to catch myself in time.  
  
It was only Panix. Sure, he was standing mere feet away from me and sure, I had no idea where he came from but he never really posed as any threat to me. He was just some blonde guy who liked to skateboard. Why would I be afraid of that? I sighed rather loudly, shoving my hands into my pockets and raising my eyes to meet his own.  
  
He shrugged, slowly, almost doubtfully. "I'm not sure. I was walking, y'know, and I saw you, kid." he raised an eyebrow carefully, smiling gently. "It gets pretty boring out here by myself, just walking and all."  
  
Yeah, right. Why the fuck didn't I believe him?  
  
'Cause I did believe him. That was my fucking problem.  
  
I almost laughed. "You're bored?" I repeated. "So you decided you'd pay me a visit and talk to me?"  
  
"That could be it," he let his hands drop from his pockets and lowered his head for a moment. "But it's not."  
  
My brows furrowed and before I even had a chance to ask him what the hell he was talking about, I met the pavement face first, with him pinning me down. Everything seemed to blacken for a moment before coming into a spinning view again. I groaned softly, feeling a sharp pain shoot through my body over and over and over again.  
  
"Panix?" I managed to get out in a strangled kind of way. "What--what are you doing?"  
  
"Sorry, kid," I heard him whisper in my ear. "But I have to. I'm sorry."  
  
He has to? I blinked, still hazed from pain. What the hell did that mean?  
  
I felt him grab roughly at the back of my neck, lifting me up slightly before slamming me back into the hard, rocky ground, knocking my head against it. The world went black again and I barely noticed the cry that slipped from my lips.  
  
And then I felt him.  
  
His hand coming in harsh contact with my face and my stomach, and that's when everything kept going back and forth from black to normal to black to normal. I tried to get a fucking grip on everything but I fucking couldn't. It hurt too much. Everything hurt. And I wondered why I couldn't just black out and be done with it.  
  
But during some point when Panix had been beating the living shit out of me, he had pulled me over from the pavement and onto the grass, laying me on my back. The stars and night sky stopped spinning for a moment and I saw him leaning over me, his hand cupped under my neck to support it.  
  
"Sorry," he whispered again, his lips barely brushing with mine. "I'm real sorry, kid."  
  
'Then why,' I thought miserably, 'are you fucking doing it?'  
  
He pressed his mouth against mine again in a horribly coarse kiss, bruising and numbing my lips with that damned lipring he wore. I tried to raise my hands to push him away but he, half-heartedly, pinned them to their previous position. But god, it hurt. That ring kept cutting little slashes on my lips and I could feel the coppery taste of my blood on my tongue.   
  
I wouldn't cry, though. I could feel the tears stinging my eyes but I'd be damned if I cried. I -wasn't- about to.   
  
I felt his other hand slip beneath my back to support me slightly better. As if it mattered. Why the hell would he care now? It didn't make any sense to me. Why would he be doing this if he said he didn't want to and if he apologized for doing it?   
  
It was when I felt the bitter cold air sting my wounded mouth, did I notice that he had stopped kissing me. I wondered for a minute if he had left since I couldn't focus on anything at the time. But when I felt those annoyingly warm lips and painfully cool ring attack my neck, I knew he was still there. I couldn't feel his hands anymore but, yeah, obviously he was there.  
  
It felt like hours that I had lay there but I knew it was probably no more then ten minutes. Finally, though, he pulled away and I could kind of see him standing over me once again instead of kneeling like he had been doing before. He seemed to flinch and close his eyes when he looked down on me but he turned and then I guessed he must've walked off because I couldn't see him after that.  
  
And he left me there.   
  
Cold.  
  
Hurt.  
  
And unbelievably tired.  
  
And that was how it all happened. I had eventually gotten up and when I managed to get a hold of myself, I started towards the direction I assumed to be home. When Panix had removed me from the pavement and to the grass, he must've taken me farther then I thought because I was near the park when I had started back home and I had been at least a block or two from it before.   
  
But it didn't matter now. Panix had kicked my ass and I couldn't even stand up to him. Man, I didn't even have a chance to. And now it even hurts to walk but I knew I couldn't have just lied there all night. I wanted to go home. I wanted to be in my own bed. I just wanted to go to sleep. Was that too much to ask?  
  
I shivered involuntarily as I turned a corner, heading down a relatively dark street. I raised an eyebrow, dryly amused although I had no real reason to be. There was only one street lamp on this street and it was towards the middle of it, I noted. I had to laugh, though, when I approached the street lamp, noticing that it happened to rest quite near to a certain hated person of mine.  
  
I sighed and slowed to a stop across the street from Kai's house. At first, it appeared that no one was home but then I saw that the porch light was on so I assumed someone had to be there. I swerved my gaze to the driveway and sure enough, there was Kai's car. Yeah, but only his. I had to wonder if Kai's parents even lived there anymore since they never seemed to be home.  
  
I couldn't help but be angry with Kai. It was his friend that had kicked my ass, his friend that had left unmistakable bruises on my lips and neck. It was his friend. And, in my opinion, it was his fault. Maybe it had been Kai that had sent Panix to attack me and maybe that's why he had been apologizing to me, like, every ten seconds.  
  
I dug my fingernails into my palm, closing my eyes and trying to calm down. But with each passing moment, it seemed harder and harder to do.  
  
The original plan wasn't to storm (okay, limp) across the street, up his porch stairs and practically slam my fist into his door. Nooo, it had been way different from that. Like I said before, I had planned to go home and go the hell to sleep. But my *other* personalities seemed to beg differ.  
  
I wasn't surprised when Kai answered the door a minute later. As I figured, he was probably somewhere near and just waiting for me to show up. It sounds ridiculous, I know, but it seems unbelievably true to me at the moment. His emotionless magenta eyes peered over me slowly, and a slight smile quirked the corner of his lips.  
  
"You," he started pointedly, "look like hell."  
  
"Well, you should know," I snapped, leaning against the doorframe for support. "It was one of your fucking groupies that got jealous and decided to beat the shit out of me."  
  
His eyebrow twitched upward for a moment, and he slid his fingers around me upper arm, relishing a hiss of pain from me, and pulled me inside. I didn't protest. I didn't know why but all I knew was that his house was a hell of a lot warmer then outside. He led me into his living room, setting me down on his sinfully comfortable couch and left.  
  
He must've gone into the next room or something, because I could clearly hear him call back to me, "And which groupie would that be?"  
  
"Actually," I began rather calmly, "it was only Panix, so I wouldn't call it a groupie."  
  
He came back into the living room a minute later with a cloth in his hand and antiseptic in the other. He sat down on the coffee table a few feet from me, setting down both objects he had on it. "I can't really do much for your lips," he stated quietly, cupping the side of my face and lightly ran his thumb over my bottom lip. "And I'm not going to bandage your other wounds since your not bleeding horribly. You're just badly bruised."  
  
"So I've noticed," I muttered bitterly, closing my eyes and leaning back from his touch.  
  
I heard him sigh, and remove the cap from the antiseptic. I opened my eyes again when I felt a wet cloth rubbing against my chin and then over my neck. Kai silently cleaned my other wounds before tossing the cloth back on the coffee table and screwed the lid back on the antiseptic. He got up once more and left to another room.  
  
I rubbed at my temples, trying to deduce the pounding that was constantly growing there.   
  
"Hey, while your getting whatever your getting, can you find me some aspirin or something?" I called, leaning over the couch a bit.  
  
He didn't answer me.  
  
I sighed for about the millionth time that night and leant back up against the plush couch. I didn't bother to reopen them when I heard Kai re-enter the room again. I felt him touch my shoulder lightly, and that was the only time I looked up to see what he wanted. He held out a glass of water and a small white pill in his hand.  
  
"Your aspirin," he said patiently when he noticed me giving him a weird look.  
  
I mouthed an 'oh' at that before taking the glass from his hand and the pill. I slipped it in my mouth, swallowing it a moment later with the chilled water. I handed the glass back to him and he set it down on the coffee table along with the antiseptic and bloodied cloth. He then sat down on the couch on the other side of the coffee table.  
  
"So it was Panix?" he asked, although he seemed rather uninterested.  
  
"Yeah," I mumbled, stifling a yawn. "It was Panix. He kept apologizing, though, and I 'dun know why he would do that if he was plannin' on beatin' me up in the first place..."  
  
Suddenly, I seemed a hell of a lot tired then I was before.  
  
"Really?" Kai said softly, and even though his face was blank, his eyes seemed to have a tinge of humor in them.   
  
"Yeah, really," I slurred, finding it harder to speak straightly. "Hey, that was jus' water an' some aspirin, right? 'Cause I dun' feel too good..."  
  
My eyelids drooped down and I stifled yet another yawn, feeling my head bob slightly.   
  
"What..." I managed out, trying to open my eyes again. "What did you...did you put in there? Kai? What did...you drug...you drugged...me. You drugged..."  
  
I settled both hands on either side of me and forced my eyes open, and, using all the strength I had, pushed myself into a wavering standing position. "Why would you," I tried again, finding it hard to concentrate on where Kai was. Everything was getting blurry. "Why would you...why...you drugged me. You...drugged me. Why...?"  
  
I stumbled to the side a bit, feeling my eyes close again, and this time they wouldn't reopen. And before I passed out, I felt a pair of strong arms catching me before I hit the ground.   
  
End Chapter Eighteen.  
  
End Notes: Oh, you'll get your lemon, my pretties. You will. Soon. Very soon. Muaha. 


	19. It's the only way I can pretend I don't ...

A.N: -_- Ugh, I'm sorry, but I decided against writing the lemon. I really don't want to get my fic deleted so y'know. I couldn't do it. ;_; I'm a wimp. I will, though, more than likely have a lime or something. O.o But, eh, this chapter is very dramatic. VERY dramatic. And emotional. o.o;  
  
  
Rank and File  
Chapter Nineteen  
By Firefly-chan  
  
Lo and behold, I awaken.  
  
Well, kind of.   
  
I glanced around me groggily, noting that my head hurt like hell. I couldn't really see -anything- in my surroundings because it was so dark. All I could figure out through my haze of sleep, was that I was tied to a heavy, uncomfortable chair. Oh, and lets not forget I was gagged. Yes, bound and gagged. Lovely.  
  
I tugged at the ropes around my wrist, wincing when it cut into my flesh. Oh yes. When I got my hands on that blue-haired little freak, we were going to have a serious smackdown. I wasn't just pissed anymore. Oh no. I was pissedbeyondfuckinghellatthatstupidpervertedidiot. He would die a veeeery, veeeery slow and painful death. Take note on the veeeery.  
  
You just don't go around and drug people when they're venerable. It's not something sane young men did.  
  
...But of course, Kai never really was very stable up there, was he? Okay, nevermind then.  
  
"KAI!" I yelled, tugging at the bonds again.  
  
Er, well, I would've yelled that if I wasn't gagged and all so it came out more like "AGHI!"  
  
Damn him.   
  
This isn't fair. This is so stupid and incredibly immature. How could that asshole DRUG me and then tie me up in some dark room like I'm his HOSTAGE or something? He can kiss off because whatever the hell he has in mind (which can't be good) I'm not going to go through with it.  
  
Ugh, I hate that guy.  
  
I resisted the urge to scream again, figuring it wouldn't do me any good. The bond muffled my yelling so he really wouldn't be able to hear me. And I don't think he'd particularly care. Just a wild guess, y'know, but someone who does this to other people can't be very considerate of their feelings. Of course, I may be -way- off base here but I have a pretty good feeling that I'm right.  
  
I let out a strangled sigh, settling back against the chair and closing my eyes. It wasn't any use trying to get away when I obviously wasn't going to. My head snapped up really quickly, though, when I head the distinct creak of a door opening and a thin stream of light cutting it's way across the floor. I squinted as Kai quietly slipped inside and shut the door behind him.  
  
Great. Darkness again.  
  
There was a small click and another light flooded the room. I flinched slightly, peering at the blue-haired teen that stood on the other side of the room from me.  
  
Aww, what's the matter Kai? Afraid to approach lil' ol' me?  
  
He just stood there...with his hand on the light switch, doing nothing. I rolled my eyes and glanced around my surroundings. The room was smaller than I originally thought and it had a toffee brown carpet. I was sitting in apparently white chair that clashed rather nicely with the carpet and there was a fireplace to the right side of me and a small bookcase on the other side. I quirked an eyebrow, before resting my gaze back on him.  
  
He was still standing there, staring at me with those impassive eyes and face. It was kind of unnerving.   
  
But yeah, of course I was still pissed at him. But I couldn't really do anything -about- my anger if he just stood there, now could I?  
  
Finally, after a couple more minutes of silence, he pushed himself from the wall and started towards me. Kneeling down slightly, he pulled the gag from my mouth before backing away again. I frowned and ran my tongue over my bottom lip, glaring up at him.  
  
"You really out did yourself this time, didn't you?" I began, shaking my head. "I mean, really. Going to all that trouble drugging me when you had the advantage and binding me on a chair in some dark room. But I have to know; how did you do it? How did you manage to get Panix to beat the living shit out of me and -know- that I'd come crawling to you? *How did you do it*?"  
  
Those last five words came out so venomously and coldly that I think I even took Kai aback. I noticed he was standing before me, tightly clenching his fists and digging his nails into his palms. I raised another eyebrow. Have I hit a nerve?  
  
Smirking, I continued, "Kai, Kai, Kai. I really don't know what to say. And having the guts to bring me in your house with your parents--oh, wait. Your parents are never around, are they? Tell me Kai, where exactly are your parents when your out torturing whoever the hell you please? I -really- want to know."  
  
Kai was on me in a heartbeat.  
  
And I mean literally. He had me pinned up against that chair pretty damn quick and his gaze was locked with mine.  
  
"I live with my mother," he hissed, angry. "My father left us when I was only nine. And my mother is -still- in trauma and she hasn't gotten over it. You know where she is? She's out at some bar drinking. That's what she always does when she's not working. She hasn't spoken three words to me in the past three years! Now tell me Tyson, how does it feel now to have your imperfect life? The one you always complain about? It seems pretty damn fine to me."  
  
He swallowed, pausing for a moment. "You don't know how it is to wake up every morning feeling this emptiness and then going to bed with the same feeling." He gripped at the side's of the chair, and I craned my head back a bit to prevent it from bumping into his. "I'm angry at my father. I'm angry at him for leaving my mother and for leaving me and not even caring."  
  
...For once I really don't have anything to say.  
  
So I did what any normal person would do...  
  
I was silent.  
  
Kai seemed to give me this short, bitter nod and backed away again.  
  
After a moment, I cleared my throat, ripping my gaze from him to the ground. "That's really no explanation for doing this to me, Kai," I said, quietly. "It still doesn't explain--"  
  
"Why I drugged you?" he finished, folding his arms over his chest. I gave a slight nod and he gave the beginning of a caustic smile, "It's simple, really. I was going to handle it in a calmer way but you've really tested my patience tonight, pup."  
  
Both of my eyebrows shot up. Like that. Boom. They were all the way up there.  
  
Great. I piss off the tall guy and drudge up a whole lot of bad memories. You're -so- smart, Tyson.   
  
"You don't scare me, Kai," I said, almost laughing. "We've been doing this little 'exchange' of ours too long for you to be able to scare me. Find a new plan."  
  
He came a little closer again, that weird smile growing a bit. "Who said I was here to scare you? I'm doing this to make you realize something."  
  
...  
  
....  
  
.....  
  
...the fuck?  
  
Before I had a chance to ask him again, he slipped behind my chair and I could feel him working out the knots of my bonds. After a minute or two, the ropes slipped free from my wrists and my hands fell limply to my sides. I rubbed at my sore wrist, red from the rough texture of the rope running against it.   
  
"You look like a deer caught in the headlights," he stated, amused.   
  
Well, I imagined I did. I was confused as hell.  
  
"Kai, I really don't know what you're getting at but--" I started to tell the bastard off when he suddenly cut me off, slipping an arm around my waist and flinging me back against the creme colored wall.  
  
Ouuuuch...! Pain! Lots and lots of miserable pain running through every inch of my body! Ow~ww.   
  
He didn't even waste his time saying anything this time. Kai crushed his lips against mine, entwining his fingers in my hair and yanking my head back a little bit. He violated my mouth; pelting my lips with bruises and small cuts that leaked a little blood. I winced as his grip in my hair tightened and his free hand slipped behind my back, pushing me against him.  
  
"I. Love. You. So. Fucking. Much." he whispered when he pulled away, pressing my forehead against his. "And I don't care how long it takes but I'm going to make you love me."  
  
I couldn't really comprehend all the well to what he was saying. My head was spinning and I was finding it increasingly hard to breathe. It was so suffocating in here. His closeness and this small room; I could barely even gasp for air. I slipped down the wall and he went down with me, kissing me again in the process.  
  
"Let me go," I managed out, all though it was barely audible. "Kai, I can't breathe."  
  
I felt him tense a bit and, for that small moment, he loosened his grip. But that was enough time for me. I shot up incredibly fast and was out of that room in about ten seconds flat. Eh, for someone who was having trouble breathing, that's kinda fast. But it just wasn't that. It was him. And what he said. What he was -saying- and what he was -doing-. It was confusing and my head still hadn't slowed.  
  
He loved me?  
  
That's what was racing through my mind when I shoved open the door to his house and stumbled out into the cold, raining night.   
  
How could he love me?  
  
I didn't...I don't understand.  
  
I choked back a sob, and placed a hand over my mouth. God, this was all wrong. He wasn't supposed to love me. That's not how it worked out. I hated him and he was suppose to hate me. That's the way it's been and I thought that was the way it would always be.  
  
Why did he have to go and screw that up?  
  
I limped down his porch, almost clinging to the fence of it. I winced at the feel of the cold rain beating down on my head but it wasn't really where my main concern was. I couldn't really get -any- of my concerns straight. My mind was such a cluttered mess at the moment that it was hard to think of anything.  
  
I raised my head when I saw the edge of the front door open and Kai gazing quietly at me from his place at the doorframe. I shook my head again, swallowing the oncoming tears and spoke, "Don't do this to me, Kai. Tell me this is some kind of joke. Tell me you're just messing with me."  
  
He brushed a strand of hair from his eyes and took a step out of the house and onto the porch. In turn, I pushed myself away from the porch and a couple of stuttering steps backwards onto the cement drive. "It's a realization, Tyson," he said, softly. "Have you begin to even think about it yet?"  
  
"Stop it!" I yelled, making sure he heard me over the roar of lightning that clapped over the sky. "Stop doing this! What do you want me to say? What do you want from me?"  
  
He began down the steps of the porch and I backed away again. "I just want you to say it's true. That you do -love- me."  
  
I was shaking now. Probably so hard that it might've looked like I was having a seizure or break down or something. "You're making this so hard!" I cried, gagging on my own sobs. "Stop lying and just get on with it already! You win, okay! It's over! I'm finished trying to outwit you in this little game of ours, Kai. You win--"  
  
He pounced on me from his position on the stairs, sending me sprawling onto the wet grass with him on top of me. Kai gripped my wrists and pinned them above me head. And even thought I knew it wouldn't do any good, I struggled beneath him. I twisted and turned and did everything to try and get him off of me. But all my attempts failed. He was stronger than me and there was nothing I could do about it.  
  
"You stop," he whispered, biting. "You stop pretending and acting. And for god's sake, stop moving around. I'm not going to hurt you."  
  
So many times he's said that, you realize? And each and every time was a lie.  
  
"Why--why are you...you doing this?" It was hard to talk through my hiccups and cries but I managed to get it out.  
  
He closed his eyes and swallowed again. But something caught my eye through the blue of my own tears...he was crying. Sure, it might've been hard to tell with the rain running down his face but it was unmistakable to see those tears slipping from his eyes.  
  
I've never seen him cry.  
  
He released my wrists to cup the side of my face and run his other hand through my hair. I stopped struggling. I went completely still.  
  
"Because," he murmured, "because I love you."  
  
Oh god, he's still crying.   
  
"And you," He was choking and struggling with his words, "you love me."  
  
"Please stop," I whimpered, shaking worse than ever. "Oh, please just stop."  
  
"N-no, it's true," he said, trying to regain the force in his words but failing. "It's...take this. Stop trying to deny it. I know...you--I love you. And Tyson, I know. I know you love me."  
  
I was scared...no, I was beyond scared. I was terrified. This can't be right. There's no way he can be right. But I could feel it, this little part of me insisting that it was true. And I didn't know where that part came from but I didn't want it there. It wasn't...  
  
It wasn't suppose to be there.  
  
"Please," Kai whispered. "Please...just. Please, Tyson."  
  
Slowly, very slowly, I opened my eyes to meet them with his own. And slowly, very slowly, I stopped crying.   
  
"I'm...it's," I tried to speak but it was hard to get anything out. "I don't know."  
  
"Yes, you do," he said, fervent. "You do. You love me. I love you. Why can't you see that?"  
  
No, I was suppose to hate you, Kai. I was suppose to...hate...you.   
  
But I don't. I never really have. And, realizing this, my whole body tensed upon realizing the next thing...  
  
And very carefully, I whispered, "I love you too."  
  
End Chapter   
  
End Notes: Oh, our poor little confused Tyson has finally figured himself out. ;D You should've seen this coming, folks. All the little clues...all the little things that suggested he might really care about our dear Kai.   
  
Oh yes. I am evil. In a sappy, fluffy kind of way. X_x;  
  
All righty then. Review and I'll get the next chapter out really quickly. ^^; 


	20. Eyes wide shut

A.N: …*peeps in* Um…hi? X_X Will you all not kill me if I tell you I'm sorry? O-o;;;;

Paradoxical: *pets head*She tried her best.

Yeah, and besides, I've been re-writing this damned chapter over and OVER again. I think it's finally good, though, and ready for your reading pleasure. o.o Enjoy?  


Rank and File

Chapter Twenty

By Firefly-chan

****

The world seemed to freeze at that moment and Kai's grip on my shoulders loosened. He started down at me, water dripping from his hair and onto my face. And then, very slowly, the corners of his mouth quirked into the barest hint of a smile.

And you want to know what the bastard did then?  
  
He laughed. He _laughed_.

Kai lowered his head, his lips grazing over my forehead as he whispered, "You don't love me. You love what I do to you, but you don't love me."  
  
I swallowed, saying nothing as I stared at him.

"You love how I can break you down, and then put you back together again," he continued, running a hand roughly through my hair. "You love how I wanted you, and how I desire you. But most of all, I think you just love to be _beneath me_."

I knew that the color had washed completely from my face, and that the cold rain upon my skin was not the reason I trembled.

"H-how dare you?" I began, my voice shaking violently. "_How dare you!?_"

"Oh, I haven't even begun to dare yet, love," he whispered, gripping my shoulders so tightly that I flinched. "I haven't even begun."

I pushed roughly at his shoulders, my eyes narrowed sharply. "First, you're practically on your hands and knees…begging me to love you! And now, after I say I do, you turn around and claim that I don't? Who the hell do you think you are?"  


I was screaming, but I didn't really care at that moment. "If that's what you want then fine! I don't love you! I was lying! In fact, Kai, I _hate_ you."  


I stopped because I was shaking so badly, and I had to calm myself down before I went into a complete mental breakdown. With a disgusted growl, I tried again to push Kai off me. But he was much bigger than me, and he budge, smirking arrogantly down at me. I wanted to wipe that God forsaken smirk clear off of his face.

Taking me crudely by the shoulders, he shoved me back down to the ground and held me there. "That's what I've expected all along from you," he hissed. "When I was demanding you to say you loved me, I never in a million years thought you'd actually say it. And I freaked out because I wanted you so badly and I do love you. But, I know for a fact that you don't love me. I see it in your eyes every time you look at me. For God's sake, Tyson, you can barely stand to be around me."

"Get off of me," I said stiffly, trying to keep my voice from shaking. "Get the hell off of me and let me go home, Kai."

"Not until you listen to me," he pressed, not moving. "Just think about it, okay? I don't know why you even broke down like you did and told me you loved me, but it's not true—"  


"What the hell do you want from me?" I shrieked, cutting him off suddenly. "What the hell are you trying to prove? You beg me to love you, I say I do, and then you tell me _that I don't know what I'm talking about?_ Well, you know what, Kai? You're right. You're _right. _I didn't know what I was talking about. I don't love you, and God, I never will. I hate you, Kai. I hate you with a rage so deep, it makes me insides tremble and my head scream at the sight of you. _I hate you!_"

He slammed me back down onto the slippery, rain-slicked ground again, his forearm pressed against the base of my neck and his face hovering inches from mine. "You fucking _grovel,_ Tyson," he growled, his voice bordering dangerously low. "You grovel on the _floor_ when it comes to me. Don't pretend that you don't _love _it when I slam you against the nearest wall and ravage you until you're black and blue. You may believe that you hate every minute of it, but deep down, you need it. And, Tyson, that isn't love."  
  
Tears pricked the back of my eyes, but I swallowed them back. Choking on my words, I managed to say, "I don't understand."  
  
"I need you because I love how you make me feel when I'm around you," His voice was gentle this time. "I love the fact that just seeing you can make everything in my screwed up world better. You need me because I make you things you've never felt before. Passion, desire; the feeling of _being _desired. That's the only thing you've ever needed."

"Then why—why would you basically demand me to tell you I love you?" I whispered, my voice barely audible.

"I was out of it, Tyson," he said, sighing. "I lost it. I've always been satisfied with the fact that I'll never receive your love…but I guess I must've lost it. I'm okay now, though, and I'm _trying _to tell you what the truth is. How this…relationship is."  


A hoarse, cracked laugh escaped my barely parted lips. "We don't have a relationship, Kai."  
  
"Not to you," Kai murmured, pressing his lips against the base of my neck. "I need you. I _want _you."  
  
I suppressed a groan, closing my eyes tightly. "Kai, no," I muttered, turning my head to the side. "This isn't…right."  


"It's never been," he said, laughing lightly. "And since when have you cared?"  
  
"I've always cared," I retorted, my eyes flashing open. "You just never wanted to see."

He didn't reply. And we laid there in complete silence; our eyes didn't meet, and we didn't look at one another. I was beginning to get cold from the rain that was still pouring down from the night sky, but I bit my tongue and suppressed a shiver. I just wish he'd get off of me.

After a moment, I spoke my thoughts, "Kai, please get off of me. I want to go home. And I'm getting cold."

"Please don't do this," he said, closing his eyes for a moment. "Please don't walk away and pretend that you think I'm wrong. You know I'm right."  


"I don't care," My teeth were gritted and I was glaring spitefully at him. "Get off of me."

There was silence again. But it was only a short pause, and in a moment, Kai had gotten sharply to his feet. Before I could even move or realize what was going on, he grabbed a fistful of my shirt and yanked me roughly to a standing position. My head snapped back as he pulled me to him, and I let out a small cry of surprise.

"Is this what you want?" he whispered heatedly. 

I stared back defiantly at him, and tilted my chin up. "What I want, Kai, is to go home. I don't want _you. _I want to go home."

I yanked my arm harshly from his grip and took a couple steps back away from him. He stared at me blankly; there wasn't the slightest hint of an expression his face. After a moment, he seemed to snap out of it, and he shook his head back and forth. He looked at me and sighed a second later, shoving his hands into his jean pockets.

"You are running away," he stated simply, still shaking his head. 

"What?" I stood there, gaping at him. "Who the—"  
  
"Don't even say it," He glared at me, running a hand through his hair. "You are running away because you can't face the facts. Because you're too afraid of what may happen; because you _know _that I'm right. That's it, isn't it? You are running away just because someone decided to stand up to you and tell you how it is."  
  
I let out a loud, thundering laugh, arching my back slightly to emphasize it. "Oh, you've got to be kidding me!" I flung my hands into the air, still laughing. "Who do you think you are? _Who_ the hell do you think you are? Oh, yeah, GOD, Kai. I am SO sorry for telling you I loved you after you basically beat it out of me. And I am SO sorry that you had to find out this way! God, it's such a shame. Such a goddamned shame, isn't it?"  
  
My laughter died into small, choking snickers. "You're insane, Kai. You have your opinions and logic all mixed up, and what the hell is going on in that head of yours? I think you like to get me to tell you how I feel, and then demand me to take it back. I think you just love the fact that you believe you have complete control over me. Well, this might come as a shock to you, but guess what? You don't. You never have, and I can assure you that you never, _ever _will."  
  
"Now, I'm leaving," I said, turning sharply before he could say anything. "I am going to walk home, take a shower, and then go to bed. And I'm going to forget about you, Kai. Don't…don't come near me anymore. Don't talk to me, and for God's sake, don't even look at me. I am so sick of your bullshit, and it's going to end right now. Right now, Kai."

"You're making a mistake, Tyson," he called, causing me to stop dead in my tracks.

"No, you made the mistake," I growled, whirling around. "Don't put this on me. What? Did you expect me to be all happy and thanking when you're all 'Oh, you don't love me. You just love feeling like a whore' lightly?"

"I didn't say that—" he started, but I cut him off with a wave of my hand.

"I am not finished," I took several long strides until I was standing practically nose-to-nose with Kai. "You think you own me, don't you? You think you have me all figured out, and that sooner or later, I'll come running to you. You are right, Kai, I don't love you. And you are right; I do like the feeling I get when I'm with you. But how dare you pretend like you know me inside out."  
  
"I don't believe you," Kai said, sighing. "You are so unbelievably selfish and spoiled, do you know that? God forbid the precious angel from heaven to be hurt. God forbid if your body made of glass gets broken, because everyone knows that glass is so goddamned hard to figure out and put back together. _God forbid it all_."  


"Look who's talking," I hissed, poking him sharply in the chest. "I'm not the preppy jock who stands above everyone else. _I'm_ not the brand-name wearing jackass who really doesn't give a flying shit about anyone else but himself. In case you've forgotten, you play that role, Kai. Not me."

"You're impossible," he said, laughing sharply, abruptly. "I don't even know what I see in you, or why I even love you."  
  
"Don't even say it, you bastard," I said, balling my hands into fists. "Don't turn this thing around on me. You made the mistake and you know it. I'm not the one who's groveling." I took a step back, running my tongue over my lips. "Goodbye, Kai."

"No, don't walk away from me!" Kai growled. "I'm walking away from _you_. Good fucking bye."  
  
"Good riddance, jackass," I yelled as he stalked back up towards his house. 

"Good luck in finding someone to play your slave, Tyson," he called back, starting up his porch steps. 

"Same to you!" I sniffed and glared at his retreating back. "And I dumped you! You didn't dump me! I dumped you!"  


He paused on the porch of his house, slowly turning around. "You had nothing to dump, remember? We didn't have anything. We were NOTHING. Caused by you."  
  
"Whatever," I grumbled, still backing away. "Just…don't ever talk to me again!"  
  
With one last huff, I turned sharply around and walked away, not even glancing behind me.

"Oh, that's REAL mature!" I heard him call back to me. "And you won't have to worry about me talking to you again because I won't!"

I didn't say anything. Swallowing whatever arrogance I had left, I turned the corner and started back home with the rain still heavily pouring from the dark, night sky.

I didn't get very far when I realized something; I didn't have the key to my house.

"Shit!" I muttered, patting the pockets of my coat in search of the key. "I must've dropped it at Kai's or something."  


Well, one has several choices in this kind of a situation. You could go to your house, knock on the door until your mother wakes up, and play twenty questions with her. Or you could go back to Kai's house and claim what's rightfully yours. Growling angrily beneath my breath, I turned sharply on my heel and stalked straight back to Kai's house.

He wasn't outside anymore, of course. And, believe me, I searched his lawn fervently for that damned key, but I found nothing. That meant, of course, that it had to be in his house.

Wonderful. This night just keeps looking up.

I stood on the driveway to his house for what must've been five minutes before finally working up the nerve to even step onto his porch. 'He probably went up to bed, Tyson,' I thought to myself. 'Just go inside, find your key, and get out of there. He won't even know you've been in the house.'

Very, very slowly, I eased open his front door and stepped inside. I flinched when it creaked as I closed it again, and took a short glance around me. The house was dark and there wasn't any sight of Kai. I stood there for a moment, my back pressed against the door, trying to see if I'd hear anything. I didn't. The house was silent.

I started to move around the hallway, keeping a close eye out for my key. I paused in my steps when I heard a creak coming from up the stairs. After a moment, I didn't hear anything else so I continued on in my search. 

The living room was especially hard to look in since there was so much stuff all over the floor and the room was so dark. For a moment I thought about turning on a small light or something, but then thought the better of it. Kai, being the sharp jackass that he is, would more than likely notice the light and come down to see what it was. I had to be very careful not to trip over anything, or not to make any floorboards creak or anything. Like I said before, the bastard would probably hear that, too.

I bent down to check if my key might've been underneath the coffee table or something, when I felt firm hands clamp down on my waist and yank me upwards.

Ah, fuck. Just what I need.

"What are you doing in here, Tyson?" Kai whispered in my ear, wrapping an arm around my waist.

"I am looking for my key," I muttered. "I had to have dropped it in your house or something, and I can't go home without my house key."

"That's too bad, isn't it?" he murmured, sliding his hand across my tummy.

"Hey, woah—" I jumped from his arms, whirling around and almost falling over. "We just had this…big ass fight, remember? The one where I was calling you a bastard and you were calling me selfish? Y'know? Or has that completely slipped your mind, too?"  
  
"Don't be ridiculous," he said sharply, frowning at me. "Of course I remember. That's what I came down here for, anyway. I was going to go out looking for you because I knew you'd freeze to death before you even made it home." He held up the car keys dangling from his fingers as an example. 

My lips formed a surprised 'o', and I blinked, confused. 

"Obviously, you came back on your own," He flung the keys onto the coffee table, before looking back at me, blankly. "Did you find your key?"  
  
"Not yet," I said, rubbing my chilled arms and looking around. "I've barely been looking for ten minutes. By the way, what time is it, anyway?"  
  
Kai shrugged. "Probably around four or five."

I groaned silently, tilting my head back. "And that means it's Monday morning, doesn't it? Great. I'll just sleep in school or something."  
  
"Don't go," Kai said simply, brushing past me. "I'm not."  
  
"If only life were that simple," I muttered, running a hand through my hair. "I'm nearing my freshmen year, Kai. And I've already missed a number of days, so it'd be pretty bad for me to miss anymore. Plus, my grades are really suffering." 

When I looked back up, Kai was leaning against the frame of the entrance to the living room, studying me silently. "One day won't hurt you," he said lightly. "Plus, today's just a half day. What I think you need is a shower and some sleep."  


"That'd be real nice, Kai," I started, annoyed, "if I could find my damn house key."  
  
"Look," He pushed himself away from the wall, digging around in his pockets and pulling out a pack of cigarettes, "I don't know where your key is, but you can stay here. Just take a shower, and you can sleep in one of our guestrooms. It's okay."

I stood there, staring at him. "Why are you being so nice to me?" I asked, my brows furrowing. "I don't understand…"  
  
He chuckled quietly, lighting his cigarette before looking up at me. "You still don't get it, do you? What I said is what I meant, Tyson. Think about it."

Kai ran a hand over his face, taking a drag of his cigarette before nodding to the stairs. "Now, come on," he said. "I'll show you where the bathroom is."  
  
I hesitated slightly, before slowly following up the stairs behind Kai. I had a lot of questions to ask him—oh, y'know—things like why he even considered helping me when I basically shoved him away? And, don't get me wrong, I was still cross with him. Who wouldn't be? But still, he did have a point. It didn't make any sense to go home now. And hey, if he offered help, then why deny it?  
  
I looked up when I felt his hand lightly touch my arm, steering me around the corner and into an open door. Kai flipped on the light, revealing a tidy, well-kept white bathroom. 

"The towels are in here," he said, pointing to the top shelf that lay off to the side of the bathroom. "And I can get you something to wear after you're done taking your shower." 

I nodded silently.

He stood there for a moment longer, before sighing and starting to turn to leave. "Wait," I said, stopping him. "How do—how do you know?"  
  
"How do I know what?" he asked, turning back around.

"That…" I trailed off for a second, wetting my lips with my tongue. "That I don't love you?"  
  
He took another drag of his cigarette, tilting his head back slightly. "I told you. I can't see it. And besides, you already—"  
  
"You don't know me, though, Kai," I insisted, silencing him. "You don't know how it feels to be me, or how I feel about anything. No, Kai, I don't hate you. When I told you I loved you, I meant it. I don't appreciate you slapping me in the face with the whole 'no, you don't' bit."

"Tyson," Kai mumbled, looking downward. "You don't—"  
  
"Is this not what you wanted," I asked angrily, taking a step towards him. "Will you not be satisfied until you get some kind of proof? Well, fine, here's your proof."  
  
Holding his head in one place with my left hand, I took the cigarette that was dangling from his mouth with my other hand and placed it on the sink. Without even a second thought then, I slipped an arm around his neck, pulling his head down and meeting my lips with his own.

And then? Then it was a done deal.

He seemed surprised at first, but quickly his shock faded away. I could feel him smiling softly as he kissed me, and then, rather abruptly; he pushed me back against the wall. I ran a hand through his hair, sucking in a deep breath when we finally separated. Kai looked at me for a long time, a smile still quirked onto his mouth.

"I was beginning to doubt you, Tyson," he said, casually.

I blinked. "What?"

"Mmm," He pressed his lips against my forehead. "Don't get angry at me, but I did all of this on purpose. I wanted to see how you'd react if I denied that you loved me—if I said that it must've been something else but love. I wanted to see if you _actually _would stand up for how you feel. And I was the one who took your key."  
  
I felt my mouth drop open. "You did this _intentionally_?"

He shrugged. "Well, wouldn't you have done the same thing in my position?"  


"Oh, God," I moaned, slapping my hands to my face. "So—you were just acting while I was having this big blow out? How embarrassing."

"I probably shouldn't have done it," he said, pulling my hands down from my face. "But…you've never really been fond of me in the past. It made me suspicious to see if you were just…playing me or something?" He kissed me softly on the lips again. "It doesn't matter."  
  
I had no idea why, but I wasn't angry with Kai for pulling this little stunt. I mean, like he said, it just didn't matter. Just as long as I knew that he loved me and that he knew that I loved him, we were fine.

  
God, doesn't that sound so strange? Me actually admitting to loving Kai? And only an hour ago I was screaming to him about how I hated him? I didn't—really. But it just made me _so _angry when he was saying those things he didn't even believe himself. I hope we didn't wake any of the neighbors up with our screaming…

I was snapped out of my thoughts when I felt his lips grazing my throat and the base of my neck. I kissed the top of his head, smiling slightly when his arms tightened around my waist.

"Damn thing—" he grumbled, fumbling with the buttons of my shirt. 

I rolled my eyes and took his hands in my own, lowering them to the hem of the shirt where it met the top of my jeans. "Pull up, smart one," I said, snickering. "Really, Kai, you're the 4.0 student here. You should know these things."  
  
He sniffed, and then pulled my sopping wet shirt over my head. 

"Now—your jeans—how do you--?"  
  
It took us about fifteen minutes to get undressed. Yes, I realize that is pathetic. Work with me here. 

He slowly backed me into the shower, and I flinched when the hot water touched my icy skin. I smiled softly at him, placing my hand on the side of his face, leaning up and kissing him again. He ran his tongue over my bottom lip, nibbling lightly on it for a minute, smirking when a small whimper escaped my lips. Pressing the palms of his hands against the sides of my sighs, he pulled me closer to him, deepening the kiss.

And, God. For once…being with Kai actually felt _right_.

"You haven't done this before, have you?" he whispered against my lips.

I slowly shook my head.

"That's okay," He played with a tendril of my hair that had fallen into my eyes. "It'll hurt, though. You realize that?" (1)  
  
"I don't care," I murmured, pressing my face in the hollow of his neck.

I felt him laughing softly, and barely heard him whisper, "You and your pain."  
  
He slid his hands up towards my waist, carefully—almost cautiously—turning me away so my back was to him. "Lean foreword a bit," he said, still holding me. "Put your hands against the wall—don't slip."  
  
I felt the water from the showerhead beating down on my head, but I didn't care. I did as I was told and braced myself against the wall. I felt him run his fingers up and down my back, before setting them back down on my waist.

"Why exactly do I have to—" I was cut off when he pushed into me, and I replaced it with a loud, sharp cry.

Um, okay? Ow? That hurt?  
  
I closed my eyes tightly, my throat hurting with the urge of wanting to cry and suppressing back my tears. "Thanks for warning me," I muttered, after a second. 

"Sorry," he said, and I felt him kiss the back of my neck.

"People actually do this?" I panted, my fingers practically digging into the tile wall. "This is—crazy."  
  
"It'll get better," he said quietly, raising a hand to stroke my hair.

Yeah, he was right. It got better. 

But that still did not take away from the fact that it hurt like almightyfeckinghellgodIwantedtoscreambutIdidn'tcausethatwouldbereallygirly. Yes, I know you all agree with me. And if you don't, then you go out and try it! Well, on second thought, don't. I don't want your parents calling me up and asking if I encouraged you to have sex with some stranger. I did not say that, people! 

…Wow. My mind wanders a lot when I'm…in his loving embrace. (2)

I bit down roughly on my lip when he pushed into me once more, and, I swear to God, he let out a little whimper. Yes, he did. He collapsed against me then, and I grunted, not really used to having that much weight on my body.

…Not to say that Kai's fat. 'Cause he's not. Yeah. 

"Kai—not to be rude—but get off," I grumbled; my arms were beginning to hurt. "You're too heavy."  
  
He sighed and kissed my back once more before pulling back and away. I pushed myself away from the wall and turned around to face him, smiling brightly. "That was fun," I stated aimlessly. "You really get to think a lot, y'know? Oh sure, it hurts for the first bit, but it's kind of relaxing once you're used to it."  
  
He raised an eyebrow, but didn't say anything.

"So are we going to do this all the time?" I asked, leaning back against the wall of the shower. "Right after we have a fight or something? That wouldn't be real…logical, though."  


"You're very strange, has anyone ever told you that?" he said, kissing my nose. "Usually, one would go into this whole deep, intense emotional outburst after sex? But you? No, _you _start talking about how relaxing it is."  


"Emotional outburst?" I stared at him, twitching slightly. "That'd be very feminine of me."  


"Oh, but you're a feminine kind of guy," Kai said, kissing me again before opening the shower door and wrapping a towel around himself.

"What?" I snorted, shutting off the water and following after him, not bothering with the towel. What? It covers up my freedom to walk around…naked.

He shot me a smirk over his shoulder, opening up one of the bathroom cupboard doors and throwing me a towel.

  
Fine. He obviously doesn't appreciate the powers of nakedness. 

I trailed along after him as he stepped outside the bathroom and started down the hall. "Where are you going to sleep tonight?" he asked suddenly.

I blinked, pausing in my walking for a moment. "Um—in a room? Hopefully with a nice soft bed with pillows?"  
  
He stopped at the end of the hall, looking back at me. "I know, but which room? With me or a guest room?"  


He must've seen the blank expression on my face, because he laughed. "Here," he began, opening the door he was standing nearest to. "Just stay in here with me. I want you to."  


I felt a smile pull at my lips, and I slowly advanced past him and into his room. He closed the door behind himself.

"I want the left side," I said abruptly, plopping down on the bed. "You can sleep on the right, but I need to sleep on the left side. I always wake up in the middle of the night when I'm on the right side, and it really bothers me because I have these big circles under my eyes—and what are you laughing at?"  
  
Kai was shaking his head at me, laughing quietly beneath his breath. "Oh, nothing," he said lightly, sliding under the covers on the right side of the bed.

Pfft. And he calls me feminine.

End Chapter Twenty.

End Notes: *cough*hack*cough* That wasn't a lemon. DEAR GOD, THAT WASN'T A LEMON! __! Don't tell FF.net. It's not a lemon. It's a lime. Yeah. XP

1: Well, they get right to the point, don't they? x.x; 

2: *cough*hack* I'm suuuuure that's what you were going to say, Tyson-dear. XD


	21. Drum roll, please

A.N: I love you all. Try not to hurt me. x.x

Rank and File

Chapter Twenty-one

By Firefly-chan

I didn't see Kai for a long, long time after that night. I had gone home the next morning—like usual. But when I tried to call his house a week later, his mother answered the phone. She told me that Kai wasn't there anymore; that he had gone to Tokyo to finish off the rest of his senior year and then attend college. 

It's been two years since that night. Since that revelation for me.

I'm seventeen now—almost finished with my junior year of high school. Surprisingly, I passed the rest of my freshman and sophomore year with ease. You'd think it would be a struggle after what had happened. After he left.

I mean, the jackass left without a word. Without ONE goddamned word. Was that his plan the whole time? To just screw the fuck with me and then leave? I don't know. I hate thinking back on it. I had cried for… God knows how long. I actually cried. First there was the anger, and then it just hurt. And did it ever hurt. I didn't understand… and I guess a part of me still doesn't.

I wanted an explanation. A reason why. Was that too much to ask for?  
  
"GODFUCKINGDAMNIT!" My head snapped up at the sound of Rei's(1) voice, an eyebrow slowly raising at the sudden outburst.

"Are you okay in there, Rei?" I called, leaning off my couch a bit to peer into the next room.

There was no answer; just the sound of a door slamming and heavy, stomping footsteps. A minute later, Rei appeared in front of the frame to the living room, glaring at me. I laughed loudly at the sight of him, before slapping a hand to my face and doing my best to make it sound like a cough. Well… the guy was covered in toilette paper. You'd laugh, too.

"What the hell happened to you?" I asked, flinging my pencil onto my history book.

Rei didn't answer me. He just stomped up to me and thrust a magazine in front of my face. "Why didn't you tell me about this?" he demanded, poking the magazine. "Huh?"

I blinked and drew back, taking the magazine in hand and looking down at it. On the front cover, in big letters, were the words: 'DELL GUY ARRESTED FOR SMOKING POT'. I coughed again, snickering beneath my breath. That explains everything…

"Because I didn't know…?" I said slowly, handing the magazine back to Rei.

The corners of his mouth pulled down in what looked to be the beginnings of a pout. "So that's why he doesn't show up on any of the commercials anymore," he said softly, before letting out a loud sigh. "I have to go home and think about this."  
  
I watched, with a raised eyebrow, as Rei gathered all his stuff, shoved in his book bag, and left my house… in a depressed kind of way. Okay, that was really weird. I didn't even know Rei had an interest in the…uh…pot-smoking Dell Guy. I should print of a picture of the guy and give it to Rei for his birthday. That was I don't have to pay anything! Yay!

Okay, so, yeah. I'm cheap. Bite me.

I looked back up when the front door opened again and Rei stepped back inside. "Forget something?" I asked, looking at him expectantly.

He went back into the living room and handed me a small card, shrugging. "It was outside on your front door step," he said, backing away towards the front door again. "Thought I might as well bring it in for you."  
  
I nodded my thank you, and Rei turned again and (more calmly this time) left my house, shutting the door firmly behind him. I looked down at the plain; crème colored white card before thumbing it open. 

My blood ran cold at the sight of it. On the bottom flap, neatly written and unmistakably clear, was:

_Akita Central Apartment. Room 9. First floor. Right now._

K.H.

No. No, no, no, no, _no_!

I threw down the card onto the coffee table resting in front of me violently, accusingly jabbing a finger at it. "You don't control me anymore!" I growled to the, uh, card. "You left and that's your fault! I don't have to listen or do anything you say, Hiwatari!" 

The card just… sat there.

Not like I—uh—was expecting anything, though. I just needed to let off some anger, okay?  
  
"Son of a bitch," the whisper escaped past my lips as I sunk back down onto the couch. "I hate you."  
  
How can he come back after two years, and tell me to go to some apartment like nothing happened? How can he forget that he's the one who left without a simple explanation or reason why? How can he forget the notion that he put me through all this pain—it wasn't the other way around. It was _never _the other way around. He was the only one who ever hurt anyone.

And I hate him for it. I really, really do. I hate him for everything he's put me through. I hate him for… for… everything. 

"I'm not going," I spoke my thoughts aloud, kicking the card off the table. "I refuse to go."  
  
I groaned inwardly, slapping a hand to my face. God, it's been two years. Two-goddamned-years. He's what? Twenty now? For God's sake, he's twenty! In his second year of college by now! And all the sudden he wants to see me? Right now, for no reason or warning? What the FUCK is going through his mind?  
  
What I wouldn't give to punch that bastard out right now.

I think angry is an understatement. Pissed as almighty hell would work better. You know what? I think I will go. Not to try and work things out, not to try and make him grovel (although that would be nice) but to beat the shit out of him. Uh, yeah. That and get a damned explanation. And make him feel sorry. Oh, and make him apologize.

Because I do deserve one. Ha—like, five million of them from that guy, I swear.

Coming to a sudden stand, I picked the card up from the ground and stuffed it in my pocket. Stalking to the door, I yanked my car keys from the key holder and stomped outside, slamming the front door behind me.

***

Frowning, I brought my car to a stop in the Akita Central Apartment parking lot, pulling my keys from the engine. Hmm, this place was bigger than I last remember it. Maybe they added on to it? Looking up at the unusually tall building, I opened the car door, locked it, and shut it behind me. I stood next to my car for a couple of moments, taking in deep breaths, before starting up the stairs to the apartment building.

I pushed open the door, not surprised as the sudden wave of cool air hit me. This place was air-conditioned. I remember because my aunt stayed her last summer. Ah, yeah. Those were the days. Pfft. 

'So his room is on the first floor,' I thought to myself as I stepped into the main 1st floor hallway. 'Now I have to find apartment 9.'

I walked slowly down the hall, not too intent on seeing Kai for the first time in two years, but barely suppressing my obvious pissed-off-ness. Oh, yes. That jackass is getting what's coming to him. What he deserves. Psh, he deserved it a long time ago but I'll give it to him now. Because, uh, he's here. Yeah. Now. Right…

Finally, I stopped in front of the door that had the number '9' printed on it. Cautiously, I raised my hand to the wood, before pressing my fist to it, loudly (and obnoxiously) knocking. There was the sounds of movement coming from inside, before I heard a click on the other side, and the door opened quickly.

I pulled back sharply, surprised at how fast the door opened. I looked up bitterly, suppressing the urge to scowl at the person who had opened the door. Lo-and-behold, it was him. The very guy who made most of my freshman year hell. The very guy who had the nerve to step past my boundaries and break every last one of them. Yes, ladies and gentlemen, this was the guy. You all know who I'm talking about.

"Well," I drawled, giving him a cold 'once-over'. He hadn't changed… much. "I'm here. Surprised?"  


Kai ran a hand through his dark hair, looking down at me and shrugging. "A little," he said, his tone a bit clipped. Shoving his hands into his jean pockets, he stood aside to let me in.

I took a glance around the apartment as he shut the door behind me. It was nice—nothing all that much. But it was nice and simple. Not like I cared, though. No, I was just making an observation, is all. That's okay, right? I can do that? Pfft. Whatever. I don't care. 

Turning around to face Kai, I began sharply, "So, Hiwatari, what is it you want to discuss with me?"  


He didn't flinch; he just stood there, staring at me passively. "I need your help," he said bluntly.

I tried to force down my laughter. Really, I did.

Haha. Who the fuck am I kidding? No, I didn't. I burst into hysterics, man. And with Kai staring at me, too. The ass gets what he deserves, like I said. And he deserves to be laughed at. And ridiculed. And tied to a pole and have fruit thrown at him. 

"You want my help?" I repeated, trying to contain my giggling. "You want MY help?"  
  
He scowled, looking away. "Listen, Tyson, I'm serious. And I didn't say I wanted your help. I said I needed your help."

I managed to calm my laughter, and shake my head, looking back at him. "You have a lot of nerve, Kai," I said, a smile quirking my lips. "You have a lot of nerve to come to me after two years and ask for my help. You know that, right?"  


Kai shrugged, digging around in his pockets for something before pulling out a lighter and cigarette. "I can just as easily find someone else to pair up for laser tag with," he said lightly, lighting his cigarette. "You don't have to."

I stood there, my mouth falling open as I stared at him in disbelief. "Laser tag?" I repeated. "You came here to ask me to play _laser tag _with you? Kai, have you lost all the common sense in that unstable head of yours?"

"Okay, look," Kai let out an unnecessarily loud sigh, taking a drag of his cigarette, "the university I attend signed up for a competition to raise money for charity and asked anyone who interested to sign up as well. 250 people from the university signed up, and now—four months later—230 have been eliminated, leaving 20 of us left. Our teams have been split up into ten people per team, but we need eleven people in order to play laser tag. As captain of my team, I've been directed to find someone to play with us. And since you're the only one who can kick my ass in laser tag, I thought I might ask you…"

Okay, was he kidding me? Or what the hell was going through his mind when he thought up this plan? I was about to ask him how he'd know I could kick his ass at that game, but the question died in my throat. Of course! We had a laser tag unit against the seniors my freshman year. That was how he knew.

"Kai, listen," I began, noting as my voice caught slightly, "this isn't going to work. And I don't know what you're getting at, but I don't find it funny."

He scowled, frowning down at me. "I told you, I'm being completely serious. Why else would I come back? Just to purposely see what you're reaction would be?"  


"It wouldn't surprise me!" I snapped sharply, turning away. "I just have one question to ask you, and that's why. Why the hell did you just leave like that? With no reason or explanation?"

I heard my voice catch slightly at the end of my sentence, and resisted the urge to flinch. I bit down on my lip, forcing back the urge to scream and bitch the hell at him. God, this is so much harder than I thought it'd be. I tried to stay angry with him, but every time I looked into those damned eyes it just hurt. So much.

Kai didn't speak for several minutes. "I don't know why," he said finally. "I know I wanted to hurt you… but I was so angry then."

It felt as if a million more weights fell onto my back, and I had to grip the edge of the coffee table to keep from collapsing. I shook my head, before clenching my teeth. "You were angry with me?" I hissed, fighting back tears. "Kai… what the fuck?"

I looked away sharply when a tear slid down my face, violently wiping it away. I felt a rush of air as Kai took a couple steps nearer to me before I could even comprehend he was moving. I breathed deeply, smelling the clear scent of drugs and spices on Kai. I felt a cool finger slip under my chin, lifting my face up, as he brushed my tears away with his thumb.

"You're crying," he murmured, studying me. "I haven't seen you cry in a long time."

I snapped my head away from his hand, taking several steps back until I collided with the back of a chair. "Stay the fuck _away _from _me_, Kai," I growled, my voice trembling the slightest bit. "Just stay away."

Kai placed his cigarette down on an ashtray near him, before stepping foreword, and grabbing my wrist. Yanking me towards him, he placed his hand under my chin again, leaning my head up before crushing his lips down onto my own. I choked back a cry of surprise and protest, placing my hands against Kai's shoulders and pushing roughly.

__

No.

What the hell did he think he was doing?

"Kai, stop," I said when he pulled away, pushing at him again. "Stop it. What are you doing?"

"Shut up, Tyson," he murmured, brushing my hair from my eyes before locking his lips with my throat. "I'm not going to…"  


He trailed off, but he didn't need to finish, anyway. I already knew what he was going to say. I let out a miserable, small whimper, but Kai's mouth was on mine again before it could even fall from my lips. I turned my head away, breaking the kiss again and clenching my eyes shut.

"Kai, stop, please," I whispered, trying my best to keep from breaking down. "Please stop…"  


Kai pulled back suddenly, frowning down at me. I pulled away from him, pressing my back against his apartment wall. Kai also took an advancing step backwards and picked up his cigarette again and placed it to his lips, still watching me with blank, yet disapproving eyes. I tried to suppress my trembling, and I folded my arms across my chest.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" he said after a moment, drawing my attention back to him.

"Nothing," I said, trying to make it sound as vicious as possible. "Don't touch me, Kai. You lost that right the moment you turned and walked the fuck away. So, _don't _touch me."

Kai shrugged, his frown fading. "You act like I've never done it before," he said, lightly. "Like I've never kissed you…"  


I narrowed my eyes. "Shut up."

"Or held you."  


"Shut _up_."

"Or had you beneath me."  


"_Shut up_!" 

The pitch of my voice surprised even me, but at that moment, I could give a flying fuck how I sounded. Strangling on fallen tears, I sank to my knees, gripping tightly at my hair. I didn't sense Kai until he was right beside me on the floor, a strong arm encircling my waist and pulling me closer to a warm chest. I half-heartedly struggled against his grip, but he only proved superior by holding me tighter. Pulling me into his lap, he took another long drag of his cigarette, resting his chin on top of my head.

"You're so much more sensitive than you use to be," I heard Kai mumble.

I swallowed roughly, wiping a hand over my wet eyes. "Yeah, well, you can do that to people. Sort of that effect, you know."

He was silent for a minute, before speaking again, "I knew, when I first met you, that I was going to break your heart."

I flinched. "I know."

"It wasn't all a lie, though," he said, softly.

"I know, Kai," I whispered. "I know."  


I sat in silence for several moments, trying to gather and sort through my thoughts. Trying to think logically for once, you know? It didn't work, though. Everything was still one big mess, and I doubted I could pull it all together in a short amount of time. This was so wrong. This was so, so wrong.

"This isn't love," he said suddenly—almost thoughtfully—as his grip around me tightened considerably.

"Yeah," I swallowed again, almost laughing. "I know it isn't."  


Kai paused. "Then… what is it?"

"Want need," I shrugged, a half-smile gracing my lips. "But whatever it is, it hurts a lot."

I jumped in surprise when he buried his head in the crook of my neck, his fingers digging into my skin. Slowly, I raised a hand and placed it on the back of his neck, closing my eyes and leaning into his embrace. I noticed the wet feeling on my neck where Kai's head was, but ignored it, knowing he wouldn't want me to mention it. 

If this wasn't love, then why did it hurt so damn much?

"I should go," I said after a minute, gently running a hand through his hair. "I have… things I need to get done."  


I felt Kai nod, before he gently pressed his lips against my neck, and released me. I came to a slow and steady stand, reaching down to help my 'use to be stalker' to a standing position as well. We stood in silence for awhile, facing each other before I coughed, and looked down, backing up towards the door. Kai followed me towards the door, and opened it for me, watching silently as I stepped out into the hall.

"So, I take it you're not going to do the laser tag thing, then?" he said after a few seconds.

I offered him a weak smile. "No, I don't think so."  


Kai nodded, seemingly understanding. We stood in that awkward silence again. I was about to open my mouth and say goodbye, but Kai beat me to it. He leaned over and brushed a stray piece of hair from my eyes, before lightly kissing me on the forehead. My smile didn't waver, and I looked up at him when he pulled away.

"Goodbye, Tyson," he said, his voice almost inaudible. 

I nodded, before taking another step back. "Bye, Kai. I'll… see you around."

And then, without another word, I turned around and walked away.

***

And that's my story. 

Not how you thought it would end? I didn't think it'd end this way either, folks. I originally had the idea that me and Kai would happily ever after. But that's not how these things work out sometimes. I guess our "relationship" was always based around anger and want. Nothing really more than that. It could've been need, I guess. But mainly… we just wanted to hurt and outdo the other more than before.

Yeah, it sucks. But… you know. Life's a bitch, then you die. What can you do? I just had to swallow down my pride and my pain and have the strength to walk away from Kai. And I did. And it hurt. Believe me, it did. 

So, is there a moral to this story? No, not really. I fell hard, only not the way I thought I did. Sometimes, you just got to roll with things. And this story isn't exactly Romeo and Juliet, but it's something along the lines of that. Not like everything turned out the way the original story did, but whatever. Like I said, you got to deal and move on.

But I guess I did learn one thing through this ordeal. I learned that hating someone and needing someone are only a thin line. Meaning, there's only a little difference separating the two from one another. I learned that you can't love and hate someone at the same time. No matter what anyone says—c'mon, people. You're smarter than that. The next time someone says that, tell him or her its bullshit. Because, truthfully? Yeah, it is.

So, leaving you with that last statement, that's the end, I guess. That's my story. My name is Tyson Kinomiya and it took me almost three years to figure out that I _wasn't _in love with someone. Pathetic? No. Sad? Not really. 

It's just the way life works.

End.

End Notes: The end. Finished. Done. 

THANK YOU GOD~! 

o.o; I'd like to thank my reviewers. You guys… seriously… kick some MAJOR ass. Thank you so much for sticking with me all this time and putting up with my shit and plot twists. I love you for it. XD Really, I do.

And sorry about this ending. I know it probably wasn't what you all were expecting. But, uh, yeah. . That's how I wanted to end it. Sorry for those of you who were expecting something else. ^^

Okay, that's it for me, I guess. ^^

Have a wonderful… spring and summer, I s'pose. x.x

Peace out, my lovelies. XD

1: Sorry, changing the spelling. .; Hated the way I had it before.


End file.
